


Heir

by FateCharms



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Based on P_Artsypants one-shot Heir, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms
Summary: News of Hiccup's heroic deeds on Berk have spread across the archipelago, and now, the Black-Briars have come to claim him. Forced to choose between his tribe's life and death, Hiccup is taken from his home, the only being with him from home being Toothless. But five years is a long time, even with annual visits home.He just hopes he can get back home with some part of himself intact.------Based on P_Artsypants's one-shot calledHeirA.K.A. the namesake of this creation.P.S. permission has been received!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vikings Have Their Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498532) by [P_Artsypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants). 



> **Disclaimer(S):**  
>  **-** Some dialogue will overlap with P_Artsypants's version, this is due to the fact that I couldn't find a better way to phrase it and thus I'm placing this warning as I wouldn't want to cause confusion!  
>  **-** I don't own any of these characters, all rights go to their original creator/dreamworks.

The Black-Briars are a tribe that has dominated the archipelago for generations, a tribe of thugs, master rogues, blackmailers, and fighters. They visit various different islands and negotiate a treaty of sorts, although they call it a contract, and get plenty of resources and gold yearly. As for what the other tribes get, the Black-Briars are like any good mob, giving protection.

If you think the Berserkers and Outcasts are bad, you’re in for a rude awakening.

Berk has paid their annual payment for years, which was a shipment of 50,000 fish, as not doing so could very well destroy the entire island. They wouldn’t be the first if they stopped paying, many a tribe has mysteriously vanished after a payment has fallen through. Angor Black-Briar, the chief of this tribe, has been known to make his rounds to all of his ‘allies’ at rather unexpected times, so when the black sails are seen off in the distance, Stoick makes for docks. Hiccup and Astrid not far behind.

News that Berk had ended the ‘scourge of dragons’ for their island, and the mastermind behind such a deed, traveled fast across the archipelago. Truthfully, seeing the black sail adorned with crossed red daggers and a deep maroon bird with outstretched wings was not all that shocking. Rather, it was concerning.

A tall, well built man stepped of the ship first. His entire person was dark, black even. From his crisply styled ponytail to the finery he was adorned in. His skin was a soft peach, pale but it made his dark gaze that much more fierce.

“Angor, to what do we owe the pleasantries?”

Angor spoke simply, “I seem to be missing something.”

“Are we not up on our payment?” Stoick lowered his chin, brows furrowing. “If not that can easily be fixed.”

“No no, you’re payment is all caught up.” Angor suddenly smiled wryly, “actually, I believe we can settle next year’s payment as well.”

The chief gave an inquisitive stare.

“You see, Stoick, I’m missing an heir.”

“An heir? I didn’t realize you had one.”

“I don’t, I just said so.” Angor quickly turned his fierce glare into a smile, one that hid all motives. “You see, Stoick, I’m getting older, just like you, and if either of us want my clan to live on, I need a successor who will take my place. So, I want yours.”

The gasp that followed emerged from Hiccup himself, fear settling into his bones.

“You want Hiccup?” Stoick’s nervous laugh did nothing to change Angor’s expression. “Why.. he’s still so small, surely he’s not the warrior you’re looking for.”

Despite knowing his father took great pride in him and was only saying such things to protect him, Hiccup still felt the sting of the words in his chest.

“I have plenty of big brutes, Stoick. I don’t need any more.” Angor laughed lightly, as though the chief before him had told a funny joke. “No, I want an heir with intelligence, and the determination to achieve his goals.” Angor’s gaze shifted to Hiccup, who was just a few paces from his father. The tall man continued to speak as he began to walk towards the young man, his wrist clasped behind his back. Angor only stopped once he towered over the boy, his dark gaze churning. “Someone who can tame a dragon.”

Stoick turned, glancing at the bodyguards who began to leave the boat two at a time and slowly. “But Angor, he’s my only son.” Stoick walked over, setting a hand on his terrified son’s shoulder. “My only heir! Talk to Hamish of the Shivering Shores! He has 5 sons!”

Angor made a small noise as he straightened, walking towards the ramps leading up to the village casually. “I suppose it would be unfair of me to take your only son for such a small price.” Angor was not deterred, not in the slightest. “How about the young lad will serve as your payment until he’s 20?”

Stoick pursed his lip, tightening his gentle grip on Hiccup’s shoulder. “I can’t. He’s my son, I… We’ll continue to pay in fish.”

Angor stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly, his gaze reflecting something sinister. “I suppose I wasn’t clear.” He approached slowly, each step sending chills down Hiccups spine, the only comfort he had was the reassuring hold his father had on his shoulder. “Either you can hand him over nice and easy, or you can refuse and have my armada return. By the time I’m done with your island, you won’t have need of him anymore.”

Stoick remained as his name suggested, “I can’t make that decision.”

Angor chuckled, looking down at the boy beside his father with a pleasant smile. “So you’re leaving it up to the lad then?”

Hiccup swallowed thickly, turning his gaze to the ship Angor had arrived on, namely the ship head. A skeleton with missing pieces here and there.

Angor spoke again, making green meet his charcoal eyes. “So what have you chosen? Are you coming peacefully, or do you wish to watch me drink your father’s blood from his favorite mead mug?”

Looking down at his feet, he spoke in a soft tone. “Can Toothless join me?”

“Toothless?” Angor raised a brow, now standing elegantly before them.

“M-My dragon, my friend.”

Angor’s eyes twinkled, “Oh of course! Who am I to deny my heir his favorite pet.” Angor gave Stoick a victorious smile, his eyes gleaming. “Now go on, gather your things lad. Stoick and I will tend to the contract--ah, the treaty.”

Astrid grabbed his arm, her knuckles going white. Hiccup winced from her grip. “You can’t be serious!”

“Astrid, I know it’s crazy.” He gave her a pleading look, setting his free hand on hers. “Please, just trust me.”

Hiccup, with trembling hands, walked past the dark man and called for his friend. Having Toothless close again, Hiccup felt a little better, but he simply speed walked up the ramps, not wanting to show Angor anything more than Toothless’s appearance, for fear of how he’d take it. Astrid chased after him, choosing not to call Stormfly to her side as that would just make it seem like a threat. She stared hard at Hiccup’s back, which even through his vest looked tense.

“Oh, Hiccup?” Angor called, his smile still marrying his features as he turned to look at the retreating form. “ If you try to run, or to kill me, I will know and I will kill your dragon first. You have an hour to gather your things.”

Hiccup said nothing, continuing to climb the ramp to the village.

Once he was in his room, he pulled out a chest and emptied it of any unnecessary items. Astrid just leaned against a post, her hard stare the only thing she gave him. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Astrid..”

“I can’t believe you. You fought the Red Death, just a few weeks ago and won yet you’re just…” She moved towards his bed, sitting down and crossing her legs. “You’re just going along with this!”

Hiccup moved towards his desk, grabbing what he felt was important enough to take with him, namely his journal and the charcoal pencil, a few tools he had brought home to tinker on one of his spare legs, and his spare legs. Toothless was perched on his slab, laying down and waiting patiently for Hiccup to motion to him for follow. “Astrid, I’m not going along with this--”

She whipped her head around and glared at him again, “You didn’t put up much of a fight.”

Hiccup stopped rustling through his disorganized things--days like this made him wish he was more tidy-- and turned to meet her gaze, “What?” He exclaimed, “What did you want me to do? Say ‘no’?”

“Yes!” She hissed, getting to her feet.

“Do you know what happened to the last person who said ‘no’ to Angor Black-Briar?” He didn’t give her a chance to answer verbally, as her furrowing brow was enough of an answer. “You saw the figure head on his ship?”

“Yeah, it was a skeleton.”

Hiccup sighed, “It’s real!”

Astrid felt her anger suddenly melt away at the realization such information brought to the forefront of her mind. “Oh.”

He heard knocking at the door and moved down the stairs to answer it. More last minute gifts from the tribe. They had all heard Hiccup was being taken within the hour, the one standing before him was Snotlout. It was a sword, light and slightly curved.

“Here, the Jorgensons want you to have this. We think it suits you, it’s not all that heavy, but cuts well.”

“Thanks Snotlout, give my regards to your family?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just, don’t do anything stupid like the twins.”

Hiccup found little mirth in the quip, “Yeah, You too.”

With that, the awkward conversation ended and Hiccup took the sheathed sword upstairs and set it in the open chest.

“Look Astrid, I don’t have any choice but to go with Angor.” He gathered the last of his essentials and slammed the chest closed, leaving just enough space for the things Gobber was bringing from the forge for his leg and Toothless’s tail and saddle. “Just know that I won’t be sitting idly over there, I’ll go without a fight, but I’m not giving up.”

Astrid walked towards him silently, drawing his attention. She grabbed his collar and pulling him close before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her hands grasping for purchase as his own settled upon her waist. She leaned closer, her face buried in between her arm and his neck. His arms wrapped around her more, realizing what she wanted now. This was the most intimacy they’d ever shared, but embarrassment had no time to be present, so they ignored it and just held each other for a few moments.

“Hiccup.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you, so if you get lonely just write my parents a letter. I’m sure they’ll ship me off to you.”

This earned a chuckle, something delightful to her ears, no matter how much she would verbally deny it. “Alright, but you have to promise me something.”

She pulled away, slightly saddened that he shifted his hands back to her waist. “What?”

He gave a tiny smile, “Don’t marry Snotlout.”

She gave him a dry look, “I’m not marrying anyone, anytime soon.” As though to make a point, she leaned forward again, this time shifting a hand so Hiccup wouldn’t tilt his head to the side and pressed a kiss against his lips. It was soft, bittersweet. This wasn’t a thank you kiss and it wasn’t going to be accompanied by a violent strike by her hand. This was a kiss goodbye, filled with hope for something that might never be. For a moment, he returned it, his hands instinctively pulling her closer. Then they released each other, and neither made a comment on it.

When Gobber arrived with his things from the forge, the two shared a brief hug before Hiccup carefully stored the items in the chest. Toothless seemed to sense the air had changed because he perked up, hopping down to the lower floor and pushing up against Gobber and Astrid as his rider came down the steps.

Astrid met his green gaze, “Got everything?”

“Yeah… I got it all.”

Within a few more minutes, Black-Briars came into the house and followed Hiccup’s directions to the chest in which they carried out of the home and through the village. The Haddock followed them solemnly, Toothless walking beside him. The dragon was completely oblivious to the atmosphere, more curious about where they’re going.

They reached the docks after an agonizing walk through the village, and seeing his father waiting for him beside the man who was making him choose to leave all he’s ever cared about. As he reached the two men, he gave a soft sigh. “So, this is it.”

Angor set a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder in a paternal way, causing the boy to look at the hand that was set upon him. His face twisted slightly, it wasn’t his _father’s_ hand. “Aw lad, don’t be sad! We’ll visit. Along with the other villages, we have business to tend to.”

After Angor had boarded, Hiccup moved to follow, but he stopped short. Suddenly he turned around and made to collide with Stoick, his arms wrapping as tight as he could muster around the man. “I don’t want to leave, Dad. We _finally_ see eye to eye…” His voice was soft, just loud enough for his dad to here.

“I don’t want you to either, Hiccup.” Stoick set his hands on the back of the boy’s shoulders. “But I’m mighty proud of you, for doing what you think is right for the tribe.”

Hiccup did all he could from shedding tears, feeling the sting of his eyes doing their damndest to resist. “It’s not right for me.”

“It’s not right for me either.” Stoick swallowed thickly, but behind his beard it was impossible to tell.

“A deal is a deal,” Angor spoke, “Stoick.” The father’s green eyes met that of Angor’s and it took much of Stoick’s willpower to keep himself from charging the man to knock the living _daylights_ out of him.

Stoick released Hiccup and leaned down to press a paternal kiss to his forehead. “Just as with everything you do, do it with passion. Now go and be mighty.”

Hiccup looked up at the man, and he knew that Stoick saw the tears preparing to fall.

“Make me _proud_ , son.”

Hiccup fought his tears and lowered his gaze, his voice barely reaching his father’s ears. “I’ll be back, I promise.” Then he turned and boarded the ship, motioning to Toothless to follow. The night fury brushed up against Astrid and Stoick.

Toothless paused when the chief set a hand on his head, kneeling down and meeting the creature’s gaze, “You keep him safe.”

Toothless’s demeanor changed and his big eyes turned to gaze at his rider before looking back at Stoick to nudge his head against the man’s chest. Then the dragon leapt onto the boat, joining Hiccup. Angor watched as Hiccup smoothed his hand over the head of his friend.

“Don’t worry, Bud, this isn’t the last time we’ll see them.”

Toothless made a noise as though to agree with him, and stood beside the fifteen year old protectively.

Astrid watched from the docks, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach as the boat pulled away and went out to sea. She could see dragon and rider, but as the distance grew, features became blurred. Her heart fell, but even so, she kept a cool expression. Fishlegs stepped up beside her, then Ruff and Tuff, and finally Snotlout. They all watched the boat drift off. Slowly, one by one, they left until it was just Astrid and Fishlegs. 

He looked at her then turned away, leaving her to stand in silence upon the docks. It wasn’t until Stoick came over to her did she moved from her spot. Letting the chief guide her back to the village who all mourned Hiccup’s vacancy. Stoick didn’t stop at the village, though. No, he took her all the way to his hut, sitting her down by the fire before climbing the steps into his room before returning to her. He stopped before her, letting her acknowledge him slowly.

He held out an empty hand, which she filled with her own curiously. Before her brought forth his other hand, he gently flipped hers. As he covered her palm, she felt something soft press against her skin. She cocked her head, looking up at the chief. “W-What-?”

Before she could finish, Stoick spoke gently, “This was his when he was a just a babe, I want you to keep it safe for me… and Hiccup.”

Pulling away, she looked down at the small doll of what appeared to be a faded teal deadly nadder, sewn together with buttons for eyes. She smiled softly, bringing it close to her chest before she found the courage walk home, Stormfly at her side. Before she left the home, she turned to look at the chief, “Thank you, I’ll take good care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I'd love to know what you all think! If you haven't read P_Artsypants's version, I highly reccomend you do as it's amazing and is the main source I'm using to guide this fic in a direction. 
> 
> With that said, I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year One.
> 
> He can't go home. He can't run.
> 
> He just needs to survive.

It had been a week on the water, Toothless had grown rather irritable, as Angor refused to give Hiccup permission to fly. The teen would frown, then go off to the other side of the boat with his dragon close behind. Then they arrived, the large island coming into sight and making Hiccup come that much closer to an anxiety attack. The only one keeping him sane was Toothless, who rubbed against him to draw attention.

Angor motioned to one of the guards and then to Hiccup. The boy was suspicious when the beefy man approached, rope in his hands.

“Your fists.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed, and he looked up at Angor, who stared hard down at him. His deceiving mask had been removed, leaving only a vicious scowl in its wake. The teen swallowed thickly before moving both of his hands towards the guard, his gaze lingering on Angor even as he felt the rope grow tight and bite into his skin.

Toothless didn’t like this in the slightest, beginning to snarl. The guard eyed the dragon, “You need to keep him under control.”

Hiccup raised his tied wrists, “Not my fault he’s upset. He just wants to protect me, even from ‘family’.”

Toothless took a menacing step forward, and Hiccup was willing to let his friend continue until he looked back at Angor, whose nose was scrunched in displeasure. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who continued to make the guard back off.

“Toothless, I think he gets it. C’mon bud, let him do his job.”

The dragon looked at him, ears perked. Hiccup had to pull his wrists away from his friend as the dragon wished to free him.

“Toothless, don’t. Angor wants it this way.”

It was clear the night fury was connecting dots, as he turned his head to stare menacingly up at the black haired man, even as he approached.

“Whelp, you will earn your bodily freedom here, and that starts with keeping your pet under control.”

Hiccup set his bound hands onto Toothless, drawing his attention. With a shake of the head, the dragon kept his snarls to himself; however, the narrow-eyed glares were another story. Angor got of the boat first, then Hiccup with Toothless following close behind. The docks looked clean, but seeing the people who worked them drew another thought to mind. Getting into the city, it was a twisting city that utilized every inch, the Main Street was covered with planks, ropes, and poles. Each storefront was a pleasant window that hinted at what it was inside, tailor, butcher, herbalist. Hiccup made a mental note of where the blacksmith’s forge was, he’ll be getting acquainted with them eventually.

The further in they went, the more like the slums it became, but Hiccup began to notice how many people dressed in what could only be a uniform there were as they reached the center of the city. It was a keep, with a grand door right before the Main Street, and framing it was a garden. This was perhaps the nicest part of the city. Hiccup was confused when Angor banked right and followed the small path back around the fortress of a castle and to what appeared to be a graveyard. Entering the small chapel, Angor set his hand upon the stone altar, his thumb running along the side before stopping at a small insignia. Hiccup supposed be shouldn’t be surprised but he be lying if he said he wasn’t.

The steps that appeared from beneath the altar, which moved into the wall, led to a tunnel going straight for quite some time. Luckily the path he’d be walking down was wide enough for his friend to join him, so when the guard railing the group made it down the steps and pulled the chain beside him, Hiccup was relieved. The fact that the altar did that was worrying enough, but if he and Toothless had to separate then it would have been bad.

They reached the end of the outrageous hallway after what felt like an hour, Angor climbing more stairs into what appeared to be a guild hall. Hiccup suddenly realized what the so called guards were. The power in the city wasn’t what Angor would have you believe, though he is the chief. This place, the guild, held all the power. Angor turned, calling out an unfamiliar name.

“Hanhu.”

The figure that approached shortly thereafter was cloaked over, two piercing hazel eyes standing out against bronze skin. Waves of black hair cascaded out of the hood to the right of what Hiccup assumed to be the head of the figure.

“Tend to the whelp. If he acts out, a flogging should do. The dragon gets put into his chambers.”

Hiccup tensed, his eyes going wide. Hanhu turned their attention to him, making a motion for him to follow, which he did fearfully. As they walked, the guild member was quiet, not asking questions or demanding anything from him, so when they reached a room with two offset spaces to substitute as a bedroom and bathroom respectively, Hiccup eyed the other human. With one fluid movement, the hood fell back and the cloak opened to reveal Hanhu’s sex. She stepped up to him and untied his bonds, then pointed to the bathroom. Hiccup made his way over, assuming he’d need to bathe but after walking into the space he was grabbed and forced into a stool. Hanhu was partly shaven, her black locks arcing to the right of her face, a few sweeping waves falling in her eyes. She had vibrant purple markings covering her features, making her eyes stand out more. 

She held the razor up and directed him to stay still as she stepped up and began to carefully shave off chunks of hair. Feeling the cool of the room, Hiccup fought the urge shiver until she stepped away to circle him. Seemingly satisfied, she set the razor aside and grabbed a small box. As she held it before her while carefully applying it it to his hair, Hiccup could smell the ash before he even saw the black within the container. Toothless sat in the door frame, watching curiously. Hanhu didn’t stop until his hair was covered in the ash, hiding the once beautiful auburn.

“A shame you had to come here.”

He didn’t answer, just looked up at her as she set the ash aside.

“He was planning to originally take you by force, not giving the option to come willingly, but after discussing it with the guild’s inner circle he was talked into the ‘negotiation’ approach.” She scoffed, moving back towards him to rub the ash in further. “He threatened you're tribe right? You aren’t the only one who he’s ripped from their homes, I happen to come from another archipelago.”

Hiccup perked, but resisted asking questions.

“Yes, there’s more out there. As he’ll soon teach you.”

Hiccup looked up at her now, “is your tribe safe?”

Hanhu smiled bitterly, “I don’t have the faintest clue.”

He looked down at his hands, his fingers rung together in his lap. “What’s going to happen to me?”

Hanhu sighed. “Well, for starters he’ll flog you for disobedience and failure.” She paused her menstrations and met his gaze, “and he’ll work you to the bone, giving you just enough rest to function the next day until you succeed. And if you're dying, he’ll scoff and let you.”

Hiccup’s face twisted, horrified.

“You’re going to need to reign in your expressions too. In his eyes, a good heir is a stone cold warrior, capable of all fighting techniques and strategies. If you can’t become that, then you’re as good as dead.”

The fifteen year old looked up at her, examining her cool expression, and the emotion that flickered in her eyes. “You were supposed to be his heir, weren’t you?”

She froze, not giving any facial cues.

“So why does he want me so badly?”

Hanhu huffed, her face suddenly ripe with twisted emotion. “Oh, I don’t know! If you discount the dragon and a village coexisting with dragons which was caused by you, you get a scrawny, one-legged whelp who sacrificed himself for his people. Doesn’t leave much to be desired if you ask me, but what does my opinion matter anyway?”

“It matters to me.” he said softly, looking down at his foot and mechanical leg. “I’m not going to be like him, not unless I have to.”

She stopped, her anger melting away as she absorbed the wave of emotion from the boy. “Do you have some kind of a death wish?”

He gave a soft chuckle at that, “If you asked me that before I fought the Red Death, I might have said yes.”

“I don’t know what cloth you’re cut from, kid,” Hanhu chuckled, “But it sure as hell ain’t the run of the mill shit this city is used to seeing.”

Hiccup looked up at her, taking in her dry smile.

“Tell you what, you make it through your first month of training under the circle, I’ll see about securing you a personal trainer.”

Hiccup’s brows furrowed, suddenly coming to the realization that this woman was more than she let on. “Just who are you?”

Hanhu grinned, beginning to walk out of the room. “Let that sit for a bit longer, then take a quick bath. I’ll set aside your training garb. Your dragon stays in here.”

Then, she disappeared behind Toothless, not to be seen by either of them for a long time.

\---

His body trembled, wracked with pain. The crack of the whip was only the onset, it was the leather cutting into his flesh that made him scream out in pain, wishing for Toothless to come bounding into the room and blast the men away from his beaten body. Another scream tore through his already hoarse throat, his muscles spasming and shifting the agitated wounds which bled profusely. He felt light headed, his mind swimming from the pain.

“The more you scream, the harder I swing!”

Hiccup’s senses sharpened at the voice of Angor, and he refused to answer. He just bit his lip, his teeth tearing through flesh. When no more lashings came to him, Hiccup released a shaky breath, his body trembling as he was released and hefted to his feet, then helped to his room.

“Two weeks.” he spoke to Toothless once alone. “Two more weeks and then Hanhu will get me a personal trainer. Two weeks.”

The night fury simply curled up by his bedside, cooing softly at his rider’s pained moans through what was a fitful sleep.

The following morning was the same as the last, Hiccup crawled out of bed slowly, wary of the tender flesh from the previous nights beating, and made for the bathroom where he soaked for a few minutes before starting his day in full. Cleaning his frame, sending cold water down his back, then drying off and getting dressed in a clean set of training pants he had adjusted to accommodate his leg. No shirt, he wasn’t permitted that luxury like those he fought day in and day out.

Hanhu came to retrieve him this day, however, setting today apart from the others.

“He’s going to fight you today. It marks the first segment of your training complete.”

Hiccup said nothing, and instead followed after her with a gentle pat of a goodbye to his best friend.

She led him to an arena, one he had grown familiar with seeing. Angor stood in the ring, in his hand a sword, not a wooden training sword like Hiccup expected to see. This was a weapon that could kill him if he failed in any way, so he let Hanhu lead him into the room. Angor leveled an icy stare his way. “Choose a weapon.”

He knew the answer to this, as he wasn’t permitted to weapons. “My body.”

Angor smiled wickedly, stepping back so he stood at the farthest point from Hiccup. “Then let us fight.”

Entering the ring, Hiccup wasn’t surprised when Angor lurched into an attack, swinging his arm widely and leaving himself open. Now, Hiccup didn’t have much muscle, but he did know how to use what he had. Ducking under the strike, he hoped Angor would take the bluff. Ultimately, he didn’t, spinning around in an attempt to drop the teen. Hiccup leapt away, rolling to his feet and turning to watch Angor’s next move.

Neither moved for a long time, Hiccup waiting for the raven to make the first move. It seemed that Angor had grown tired of waiting and stepped forward and arching his throw, sending the weapon plummeting towards the teen. He narrowly missed the blade, grabbing hold of the hilt and using as much momentum as he could to pull the blade out and swing at the charging man.

He cut flesh, but the shock of seeing another’s blood left Hiccup vulnerable. Angor utilized it, gaining the blade with his good arm and sending the teen to the ground. Angor stood over him, holding the blade above his left eye, making the boy’s breath run erratic. Hiccup wasn’t a fighter, he knew that, but for someone who spent two weeks with daily floggings and minimal food, he learned from his mistakes. He had to. Angor smiled now, a cruel upturn of his lips.

“You did well for once.”

Hiccup didn’t answer, his soul focus being the blade held mere inches from plunging through his skull.

“As a reward--” Angor shifted the sword, its tip now cutting into the flesh above his brow. Hiccup screamed, feeling the slow and deliberate drag of the metal through his flesh. He passed over Hiccup’s eye, but that didn’t stop him from digging into the flesh of the teen’s cheekbone. “--I give you this. A meal will be waiting for you before your next training session.”

Angor watched the wound fester, Hiccup turning his face so the blood wouldn’t blind him. A roar was heard from the hall Hiccup had come from.

“Control him before he hurts any more people, or I’ll cut him down before he can even touch you.”

Hiccup swallowed his cry of pain, rolling onto his stomach and pushing off the ground, “Toothless!” His call wavered with his pain. “Toothless come here!”

The night fury came bounding in, snarling as he did, moving to curl protectively around his rider.

“Toothless, calm down. I’m okay.”

The look he earned from the dragon would have been amusing had he found anything about the situation funny. No, instead, Hiccup set a gentle hand onto Toothless’s head, which made the dragon calm slowly.

“It’s okay. Go back to my room. I’ll be back later. No hurting anyone.”

\---

It had been nearly a year now, his body had grown significantly, and he had more privilege, but even so Hanhu had been right. He was being run ragged. Everyday was a battle of life and death, and Hiccup found himself barely living through each day. He’d be sixteen soon.

That didn’t make him feel better in the slightest.

Today Hiccup would sit through strategy and warfare classes, then train his afternoon away until dinner. And he was right. He sat through strategy and warfare, taking notes of key elements and things he knew he’d need to study later, then fought through rough battles until Angor stepped into the room and called for the whelp. Hiccup knew his place, he wouldn’t be anything more than a whelp to this man, a means to an end. It infuriated him, but what was he to do?

Dinner was spent in silence, Angor at one of the table, Hiccup the other. The teen ate just enough to get him through the night until breakfast in the morning, before he waited to be excused.

“You may leave to prepare for tomorrow, Whelp.”

“Thank you, Father.” The word rolled off his tongue and left a bitter taste in its wake. He stood, and left the room quietly, going to his bed chambers.

He woke up at the same time he always did, got up and went through his daily routine.

“You cannot continue to call it by a name. It’s a dragon.”

Hiccup’s nostrils flared, his hands balling in anger.

“Do you understand?”

“Toothless isn’t just a dragon, he’s my friend, my companion.”

Angor’s face flashed with fury, and he slammed the back of his palm to Hiccup’s cheek, knocking the boy’s face to the side with a sickening snap. “It’s a pet! It’s not your friend! Call it what it is, or you will not visit Berk tomorrow!”

Hiccup’s face twisted, his wrath breaking through his facade. He went to unch the man, but his fist was simply caught. That didn’t deter him though. He glared up at the man who had taken him from his family. “He’s my friend, father.”

Angor growled, “Flog him until he passes out, I want him to know his place. And make sure that dragon is locked up, if he calls for it, kill it.”

The horror that crossed the teen’s features gave away all his fears. He couldn’t lose Toothless, it would kill him inside, destroy him utterly. As Hiccup was dragged away, he watched Angor spit in disgust, turning to leave and do whatever it was that he did during the day. It didn’t matter, It was too late for him to turn back now, even if he begged for mercy and forgiveness like he has so many times in the past, it wouldn’t change anything.

\---

Astrid was grooming Stormfly when the news came, a Black-Briar ship was headed for port. She wasted no time, hurrying up on all her tasks with the academy and making sure that she wouldn’t have any pressing matters when the time came for the ship to dock and Hiccup could be welcomed back into their midst, even for a few days. The others helped her, especially Fishlegs who had become one of her closer friends. She still deferred to Stoick whenever wanting to talk about Hiccup, because they saw eye to eye and could see where the other was coming from.

When the day came, She was right there beside Stoick. She wore a simple, plain dress that made all the eligible boys’ eyes go wide. Did she have a crush on Hiccup? Quite possibly. Did she miss his stupid face? You bet your ass she does.

Angor stepped off the ship first, as he always does, and greeted Stoick with a smile. “Ah Stoick! Good to see you, friend.”

“As it is to see you.” Stoick glanced behind Angor casually, or as much as he could without appearing rude. “Is Hiccup not with you?”

Angor’s face twisted for a brief moment, “Ah, no. the lad was feeling under the weather and didn’t believe he could handle the trip.” The dark man gave a tight-lipped smile. “But he sends his best wishes and regards.”

Red flags and warnings went off in Astrid’s mind at the information. The Hiccup she knew would do anything to come home and see those he loved. He had to be in trouble, there was no other explanation. His punishment must be to stay away from those he cares for, his friends and family.

Her heart twisted in her chest, leaving her rather hollow. Angor only stayed for a day, and early in the morning he boarded his ship. Astrid was there with Stoick, and before Angor could take off to where she couldn’t follow, she asked if a letter could be delivered to Hiccup on her behalf. Angor just smiled knowingly.

Then he was gone, leaving her hollow and worried. She went home that night, and fell asleep cradling the small dragon toy she had grown accustomed to drifting off with.

She dreamed of Hiccup, his wild hair flying all about his head as he soared through the sky with her. Him talking excitedly with Fishlegs about a new discovery of dragon knowledge. She dreamt of him working in the forge, crafting and tinkering as she had grown up seeing him do. She dreamt of them standing in the light of a sunset, holding one another, and saying sweet nothings back and forth. She dreamed of him proposing, and of them getting married. She dreamed of him being a proud chief of Berk, her at his side cradling a bundle in her arms while he pronounced the name of the new heir. She dreamed of a happy ending, where Hiccup never left, and everything was perfect.

She dreamed of the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, what's this?? Another chapter?
> 
> Why yes, yes it is.
> 
> School starts in two weeks and I'm dying a little inside, but I'll power through, I've got to. Plus I've got this amazing community to turn to when I need a pick me up, even if I'm giving lots of angst and feels.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and a special thanks to P_Artsypants for letting write this! And as always, I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision for the compassionate

One year and a half. Hiccup still received daily floggings but according to Angor it was ‘bodily training’. He’d be flogged in the morning, and at night. The scar across his eye didn’t heal properly, leaving a gnarly mark over his face that instilled fear in those who looked upon him now. His body had been worked into a lean muscled form, riddled with scars from both his training, his flogging, and the heir fights he partook in when visiting other clans. Hiccup spent most of his free time at the forge, Toothless curled up nearby.

The blacksmith was named Garrett Odell, a tall lanky man himself, but he had more beef on his frame than Hiccup. Oddly enough, Garrett is the same age as Hiccup, and they became friends behind closed doors. When Garrett eventually felt comfortable enough, he had stopped calling Hiccup by his title, and began to call him ‘Hic’. Toothless easily became ‘T’.

“Hey, Hic! Comin’ back to work on that funky armor ‘gain?”

Hiccup smiled, stepping into the forge, Toothless going to the corner where a large slab of stone had been placed for him. This was the only place in this dirty city that made him feel at home. The forge with his best friend nearby and a mentor of a friend to give him pointers regarding his smithing. “What else could I do? What with Angor’s ban on flying.”

“He banned you from flyin’? Again? What’s he got against you givin’ the big guy some time in the sky?”

Hiccup gestured to Toothless’s tail, “He can’t fly without me, and my ‘father’ doesn’t want me to make him a new tail so he can.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“Work hard until I can.” Hiccup sighed, pulling the leathers he’d been working with out from where they’d been stored. He moved towards an empty work desk, leaning against it as he began to sew the pieces together. “If I can get his god forsaken approval I can give Toothless that flight he’s been begging for. Honestly, I wish I could race him.”

“Race?”

“Yeah, word is Berk has racing.”

“Ain’t Berk where your from?”

Hiccup slowed to a stop, images filling his mind. His father, big green eyes boring into his with pride, telling him to be mighty. The group, gathered around one another and goofing off, with their dragons relaxing not too far away.

Astrid, with her soft flaxen hair braided away from her face leaving bangs falling into his eyes. Her axe slung over her shoulder as she stood tall and proud, giving him a cocky smile. Stormfly right beside her, just as fierce and beautiful

Hiccup did his best to hide his melancholy, “Yeah, my birth father is the chief.”

Toothless raised his head, looking at his rider. Garrett sensed the sudden change in his friend. No matter how well Hiccup was at hiding his emotions with Angor, Garrett seemed to see right through him. Perhaps it was because Garrett could see how his closest companion reacted to the way he spoke, where Angor kept them apart. The fool had no idea how Hiccup expressed himself, and yet claimed him as his child.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s just been a while since I talked about him.”

“You don’t talk about him?”

“Here? Are you kidding? Who’d want to hear about my past here in a place that’s all about getting money, getting drunk and sex.”

Garrett laughed, “While you do have point about this city, there is some who wants to know more about you. As a friend.”

Hiccup hummed, “You’d listen to me babble about my birth place?”

Garrett grinned, grabbing the handle to the billow which he pushed down. “Why not? I’m sure there’s lots of fun stories you can tell me about.”

“Actually,” the dragon rider sighed, resuming his sewing. “There’s not much to tell until I met Toothless.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I grew up motherless, and since I was so scrawny I was blown over. I could barely work the forge, muchless through a bola.”

“Then how’d you meet T?”

“Funny story actually.” Hiccup looked over at said dragon who was laying down again. “I was so desperate to prove myself I built a bola shooter and knocked him out of the sky. Hence the tail.”

“I take it he got you back.” Garrett waved a hand to the mechanical leg of his human companion who nodded, laughing slightly.

“Yeah he did. We hit the tail of the Red Death when trying to get out of the blast before it hurt us, but his tail lit up so all he could do was fall. I fell faster, and he chased after me. He wrapped me up in his wings to keep the fire away.” Hiccup leveled a stare at the night fury, “But you couldn’t save all of me could you, bud?”

Toothless looked at him, then gave his laugh when he found something amusing. It was contagious, because the three began to laugh together, Hiccup setting aside his armor.

When the laughter faded, Garrett looked to Hiccup again. “Do you miss Berk?”

Hiccup pricked his finger at that, pulling his hand away from the needle and thread to shake out the pain. He looked at Garrett, processing what he had just asked. “I… What answer would you like?”

“The honest one.”

Hiccup was silent for a long moment, then he nodded slowly. Without saying a thing, he went back to sewing.

“What would you give to go back?”

“A lot of things.” Hiccup said immediately, then tempered his tongue. “There’s a lot I’d give to go back to Berk, even for a few days. And there’s a lot I won’t.”

“Would you kill?”

Hiccup froze completely, his mind going haywire with what the blacksmith could possibly mean. He looked up at him, glancing around. Toothless registered Hiccup’s twirl of a finger and got up, began walking a perimeter. His green eyes met the brown of Garret’s again. “What are you trying to ask me?”

They stood in a standoff, Garrett with the hot metal and Hiccup with the skills necessary to get the hell out of there alive. Neither moved, even as Toothless made his round. Garrett broke the silence, “Would you join a coup?”

Something in Hiccup screamed. He wasn’t sure if it was in joy, or in terror.

“I-I…” He fumbled for words, “I don’t know… I don’t know if I have the willpower to bear the death of another human, even if it’s for the greater good.”

“What if you found out Angor was asking for more fish after you reached twenty? What if he kept you? Forced you to stay here again.”

Hiccup’s jaw set, his expression dark. “Let me… let me think about it.”

He grabbed the armor from the work table and left the forge, his mind swimming. Toothless joined him soon after and nudged his hand affectionately. It was comforting to know that the dragon was with him, even now.

\---

One month until his next chance to go home. He hadn’t returned to Garrett, but he hadn’t spoken about it to anyone. No, instead Hiccup bade his time. Today he was standing on the boat dressed in his newest armor of black and brown leather, and some older pants he’d grown out of to keep a part of home on him, besides the short sword he’d been given. He held his helmet under his arm, as was Angor’s demand. He was being forced into letting the Berserkers see what had become of him, Stoic’s little boy all grown up as another man’s heir.

Angor stepped off first, Hiccup following after hearing the older man call for his whelp. The look on Dagur’s face was almost comical. He looked stunned, perhaps even in disbelief. Oswald was nowhere to be found, which Hiccup made note of. Hiccup called for Toothless over his shoulder, examining the fearful awe in the redhead's eyes.

“Hiccup?”

“Dagur. Good to see again. It’s been a long time.”

“A long time indeed, brother. Perhaps a friendly spar would help us better reacquaint?”

Hiccup glanced to Angor who gave his very subtle que. The rider bowed his head, “If that’s what you’d wish.”

“It is.” Dagur’s facial expression changed, he seemed to grow an instant disliking to Hiccup’s cooperation, perhaps he found it odd, maybe he even found it disturbing. He turned to lead them onto the island. “Well, follow me. Let’s talk of that negotiation, Angor.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to wait on a spare. Please, spar away. We can discuss the contract after you’ve finished.”

“Very well, Come on Hiccup.”

He set the sword aside, along with his shirt. He didn’t care if it gave him extra protection, especially for the raw wounds that had been agitated by his clothes. Then he turned to enter the arena, taking the twin sabers--both wood. Stepping out into the light, he turned his gaze to the audience, scanning it for Angor and Toothless. Noticing the dragon was out of sight, Hiccup’s jaw set. _‘So, you wish to play it thataway.’_ he thought to himself while turned to face Dagur.

“Are you ready, Hiccup?”

“Only if you are.”

Nothing more was said a loud, as the swinging wooden blades did the talking for them. Dagur was a force to be reckoned with, and was adept with many weapons, So facing him on what could be called equal footing was humbling. He held his own, but ultimately Dagur won, disarming the Haddock and pointing the wooden training weapon at his chest. Dagur’s voice was low, just loud enough for Hiccup to hear. “What happened to you?”

Dagur wasn’t announcing the end of the spar, meaning it was still going. Green eyes narrowed, and with one fluid motion he disarmed Dagur of one sword and made to swing at the berserker’s back. As he drew close to pass him, Hiccup saw Dagur’s eyes gleam. He thought he had him figure out did he? Instead of going for the blow, Hiccup grabbed Dagur’s head and leaned it back, forcing the other viking to stumble from the movement and collide with his own battered body. Holding the weapon around Dagur’s throat he spoke into Dagur’s ear.

“I grew up.”

The exhaustion began to pull at him. His back ached, and he was sure something reopened judging by the horrified gasps from behind him. _‘Yeah, not so even footing now is it?’_

Hiccup couldn’t keep the hold forever, so when Dagur grabbed his arm and threw him over onto his back, there was no surprise. Spinning to his feet, Hiccup watched as Dagur examined the stone in which his spar partner was knelt in.

“You’re injured?”

“Doesn’t matter. We spar until you say your done.”

Dagur huffed, tossing the sword aside. “It’s no fun. We’re finished.”

Hiccup swallowed thickly, getting to his feet. He felt a disappointed stare which he turned to meet. Angor wasn’t just disappointed, he was furious behind that cool mask he wore. Hiccup sighed through his nose before walking back to his discarded weapon and clothes. Before he could dress, two women approached him. He ignored them, even as they tried to stop him from dressing.

He was furious. Toothless has every right to watch the spar, after all they weren’t trying to kill one another like his last diplomatic visit. That heir fight had hurt, leaving new scars in its wake. Hiccup was fed up. He’d made a decision. And gods forbid he change his mind.

The flogging he received that night only fueled his anger.

_‘One Month, and I can get Toothless somewhere **safe**.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooolllllyyyyy shit....
> 
> Three chapters all within 24 hours of each other... I'm flabbergasted truth be told. I hope that the quality of my writing is still that of the previous chapters...
> 
> Well, here you are! I'd love feedback but it's not required and as always, I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bond of a Rider and his Dragon

Astrid smoothed her hand over Stormfly’s neck, silent and solemn. She wasn’t in the moment, not that this seemed very odd for her given she’s been working herself to the bone day in and day out since Hiccup left. Many just assumed she was recounting her tasks for the day when they passed her, but in truth she was wondering how Hiccup was.

She had received no letters, no word of him aside from what Angor brought with him during his annual rounds. She had nothing to go on she even remotely wanted to believe. She had her imagination, and its tendency to get side-tracked with hopes of him coming home to the tribe.

To her.

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts, a blush rising to her cheeks as she processed her own mind. ‘Of course I want him to come home to the tribe, he’s the one we all want to turn to regarding dragons. He’s the one who showed us just how wrong we were. He gave me a part of his world.’

She shook her head, stepping away from Stormfly to examine the academy. She was alone today, but that was alright. Snotlout was off with the twins doing gods know what and Fishlegs was off to dragon island to do more research. That left her to clean up the academy and prepare for the dragon race that was to happen in the next month or so. Of course, she’d be doing it alone. With a deep breath she focused on her task, and shut away the rest of the world. This didn’t stop her mind from imagining Hiccup striding in, a smile gracing his features as he offered to help her.

It didn’t stop her mind from imagining him giving her nervous glances while moving things around the arena. It didn’t stop her from picturing them climbing onto their dragons and going for a late afternoon flight and sitting on sea stack watching the sunset.

She mentally slapped herself, turning her attention back to the arena. She tried to focus, but alas, her mind had other plans. Eventually she gave up trying to fight it and sat down on a crate, just letting the imagery flood her senses. The warmth of him near her, the gentle touch he always had when with her, the way his auburn locks fell into his eyes, the sound of his laugh ringing in her ears. By Odin, she missed him. She missed him immensely.

“Astrid!” She tensed, whipping her head around to glare at the intruder who she didn’t bother to identify by voice. It was Fishlegs, seems he’s finally returned from Dragon Island. “I saw Trader Johann sailing in to port! Le-”

He didn’t get to finish, Astrid mounted Stormfly and darted out of the academy, her loyal companion taking her to the docks where she slid from the nadder’s back and watched the boat slowly enter port. Before the ship was even secured, she leapt up onto the ships deck.

“Ah, Miss Astrid.”

“Johann, what can you tell me?”

The trader simply shook his head, “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you today Miss, no one will speak about their encounters with Master Hiccup.

She gave a tight-lipped goodbye before leaving. She had already bartered for the information, so no need to stick around and loiter if there was nothing she wanted. She decided to make for the cove instead of a sea stack like her mind had fantasized, at least there she’d be a little closer to Hiccup.

She bit her lip, staring across the small lake at the barren tree.

Astrid gave a cry of frustration. Curling up into a ball while her mind ran rampant, imagining the boy she cared for in the clutches of the Black-Briars. It was infuriating. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to fly across savage seas and drag the boy home with Toothless in tow. 

The sun was setting and casting shadows all across the cove, yet she remained curled up on a rock there. She didn’t move until Stormfly pushed up against her, reminding her of her responsibilities.

“Sorry Stormfly, Do you mind taking us back to the village?”

Her dragon only lowered, giving her ample reach to swing herself into the saddle. She did, and soon she was flying high above Berk, staring down at the drifting vikings making for the great hall. She saw the twins with Snotlout and Fishlegs, and she turned her gaze away. She new what she was doing to them, and she knew that it wasn’t their fault, but even so she couldn’t bring herself to face them. Not after her last disagreement with the twins. It ended in Ruff and her screaming at each other. It drove a wedge between her and them, then there was Snotlout, who she avoided as much as possible nowadays. Fishlegs was perhaps the only one who she could bare being near, mainly because he loves dragons nearly as much as Hiccup, and it brought the Haddock boy that much closer. But even so, she figured Fishlegs was fully aware of what she was doing.

She pointed to the great hall, and Stormfly turned to glide down. Sliding down the nadder’s side, Astrid gave her dragon a few affectionate scratches. “Thanks girl. Let’s go and get some dinner.”

Entering the great hall, she made for a table away from the academy’s typical place with her meal, and small basket of fish that she carried over for her companion. She thought she had successfully avoided interacting with them, not ready to hear what she knew they’d say, but it seemed fate was weaved another way.

“Astrid, I don’t want to bother you but…” Fishlegs seemed uncertain, she couldn’t blame him. “Do you want to eat with the rest of the academy tonight?”

She met his green eyes, which didn’t help the ache that was growing in her chest. She went to respond when Stoick saw the two of them. Her gaze shifted, seeing him pause. He glanced towards where the twins and Snotlout were seated, in which she followed his gaze. She sighed, looking down at her meal, before swinging her legs over the bench, “I think I’ll just head home.”

She had barely eaten half of her meal, and Stormfly was nearly done, but meeting his gaze just-- her gut twisted. She ignored it and walked from the hall in silence. The walk home was quiet, the night air filled with dragon croons and the dwindling cheer from the hall she kept her back to. Her walk was slow, and her mind once again drifted into a world of fantasy. She could vividly picture him in the forge late in the night, a lantern being the only light coming from it’s open depths. She imagined him leaving it with a yawn and a big stretch, as he made for the great hall. She pictured them having a meal together, and then walking down the steps together before they parted ways.

She was at her door before her mind could finish the fantasy. With a gentle motion to Stormfly’s shelter, she opened the door and stepped inside. The fire was low, running on embers, causing gloomy shadows to be cast over the walls. As she made for her room, another set of fantasies fell upon her. A knock at the door, and her father was the one to answer it. Hiccup would ask for his blessing to marry his daughter, and she would come down the stairs as her father just clapped his shoulder with a grin. He’d get nervous, seeing her without her armor, and ask if he could speak to her alone. Then he’d give her something that was just perfect, and she would fumble because what could she possibly give him? He’d say something sweet, and in the cool night air, he’d draw her in close gently for a tender and tentative kiss.

\---

“What?”

Astrid woke with a start, sitting upright in bed at the loud noise of her mother’s exclamation.

“They’re arriving today? But they’re early!”

“Yes, I know. I’m not sure myself.”

It took her too long to process what that meant. Then her heart beat began to run wild, she flew out of bed, and stripped herself of her skirt-- had she gone to bed in it? With trembling hands, she pulled herself into a clean one and tidied her hair. She grabbed her hooded mantle, fastening it in place as she took the steps two at a time, running out the door in a flurry.

She ran, she wasn’t thinking straight. Even though she normally would have stopped herself by now, she was finding it hard to listen to her logic. The only thing on her mind was who was sailing into the docks. Reaching the ramps, she saw Stoick standing alone at the dockside. Had she glanced around, she’d have realized Johann’s ship was nowhere to be found. No, instead she went bounding the down the ramps, nearly tripping into the water in her tunnel vision. She stopped beside stoick, sucking in deep breaths. She had time to calm herself before they noticed she was so… out of sorts.

The chief said nothing as she regained her composure. He waited until she sighed to speak. “Thank you.”

She didn’t have time to ask why he gave her his thanks, as Angor’s ship rolled into the docks. She ignored the two chieftains greet each other, bouncing on her toes as she silently prayed.

Maybe, just maybe, he made it this time. Maybe Angor brought him _home_. She barely heard Angor call over his shoulder.

“Whelp.”

She couldn’t believe her eyes. The boy who stepped off the boat looked nothing like she remembered, but even so her heart twisted. This was Hiccup. _‘His hair, oh gods, what have they done to his hair? Where did he get the gnarly scar from? And his eyes… Odin preserve me.’_

His green gaze was blank, staring dead ahead of him and surrounding them a layer of kohl. His thin lips were drawn into a line, and his jaw was set. He stood tall, rigid even. The wood ash dyed hair was shaven, leaving the short puff of untamed locks atop his head. His bangs still hung in his face, covering his forehead and ghosting about his eyes. He wore armor that only could have been made by him, the straps criss-crossing over his lanky but strong physique. His left leg seemed to have changed as well, now more mechanical than she recalled Gobber making it.

Looking at him, If Astrid didn’t know any better, she’d have mistaken him for a life sized doll.

“Hiccup?” The name passed from her lips softly once his piercing stare leveled with hers.

She watched him swallow thickly, reserving himself. His cold tone gave a stitled response. “Astrid.”

Her chest constricted. Her heart was aching, begging him to give away some kind of emotion, something she could grasp onto. “Hiccup, it’s been two years… I-I really missed you.”

She watched as his gaze shifted to Angor. The man gestured towards them. "Well? Greet your friend, Whelp.”

That seemed to be the only prompting he needed, for he closed the distance, staying at arms reach. She could see how much he’d grown since he left, now standing a whole head taller. His brows were knitted as he held out his hand. She took his outstretched hand for the awkward handshake, her gut churning at his cool, nearly monotonous greeting. “It’s good to see you again. You look well.”

“Good to see you, son!” Stoick took his turn to greet the boy, but as he set his arm around him, he tensed. 

Sliding out from under the chief’s hold, Hiccup held out his hand, catching the father’s as it fell. “It’s nice to see you too, Stoick.”

After his hand was released, he stepped back to stand at Angor’s shoulder, his face returning to a blank neutral, devoid of emotion. Astrid wasn’t even sure if he was well and truly happy to see them.

Stoick’s jaw was slack, even as Angor made a motion to Hiccup and began to walk. “Come, Whelp. We have business to attend to.”

“Yes, Father.” his compliance made Astrid’s blood boil. He whistled before moving to follow Angor. Toothless came bounding from the ship, running up to Stoick and nuzzling him before seeing Astrid and jumping towards her to give her a happy greeting. His tongue hung from his mouth as she gave him a hello rub. Hiccup must have heard Toothless’s excitement, because he had stopped walking and was looking at the three. “Dragon--” The way he said it made Astrid want to sock him hard in the jaw, she saw the emotion that flickered through those eyes. “--down. Come.”

Toothless snapped his mouth closed, his ears dropping. He followed begrudgingly, moody and unwilling to follow Hiccup’s commands fully because the boy just turned and walked away, more force in his steps than before.

“Chief… what did they do to him?” the muted horror that now filled her showed.

Stoick bristled, his hands balling into fists as he watched Hiccup follow Angor up the ramp, Toothless tailing him with a distance that the father knew was not there before.

“They broke him.”

\---

They sat in the great hall, the chieftains talking about the treaty. Hiccup watched, took notes, but said nothing. He sat rigidly, his back straight and when he wasn’t taking notes he’d set his hands on his knees. Toothless was curled around Hiccup’s chair, still moody too given the way Hiccup would glance down, his lashes hiding the emotion they conveyed. Astrid watched him, her blue gaze never drawing his green.

“As I promised, I’ve continued to freeze you're payment until Hiccup reaches 20.” Angor hummed.

“Speaking of Hiccup.” Stoick shifted the topic, glancing at the boy in question. “What did you do to him?”

Hiccup flicked his gaze to the chief, then to Angor. He remained silent.

“Well go on, Whelp.” Angor smiled, “tell him what you’ve learned.”

He stood, hands irritatingly held as Angor does. “I’ve mastered many combat techniques, including guerilla warfare, bludgeoning, two-handed, and one-handed weaponry. Angor has taught me much about the art of war, strategic planning, and exploiting enemy weaknesses. I continue to learn everyday.”

Before Hiccup could sit down, Stoick rose to his feet in fury. “That is not what I asked! The boy is not Hiccup, blackmail be damned!”

Astrid saw a flicker of emotion cross the teen’s eyes, which bore into Stoick before Angor grabbed him by the chin. “I took that sad, pathetic excuse into my home and turned him into the perfect heir. Sure, he’s still a bit small, but your exercises are building muscle, isn’t that right?”

Hiccup was stone cold once more. “Yes, Father.”

Stoick flew into a rage, slamming his hand down on the table. “He was perfect before! You’ve ruined him!” He snarled, bristling. “You’ve ruined my son!”

Angor released Hiccup only to curl his hand before his breast. “He’s not _your_ son, Stoick. You gave him up for a few years worth of fish.”

“Why you son of a—“

Hiccup’s crisp tone dripped with warning, a glare settled heavy onto his features. “Careful, Stoick.” The room fell into silence, Astrid watching as one of Hiccup’s arms flexed. “The contract renewal hasn’t been signed yet.”

Angor looked at his heir, examining him regain control of his emotions and swallow thickly.

“Forgive me, Father. I spoke out of turn.”

Angor smirked, “You are forgiven. You made a valid point, however, and I applaud you.”

Hiccup merely bowed his head. His arm relaxed.

Angor suddenly clapped his hands, “How about we have a fight?”

Stoick huffed, “I’ll take you on right here.”

“Oh but Stoick, we’re gentlemen!” Angor chuckled, “We don’t fight.” He lifted Hiccup’s chin, “But _my_ son will, against your new heir. No matter the outcome, I’ll sign the treaty. But perhaps a bit of sportsmanship will ease the tension.”

“Astrid.” She stood, knowing that her chief had just made a split second decision between her (for qualification) and Snotlout (for lineage) as he hadn’t done so prior. “Astrid is my heir.”

After seeing Hiccup like this, she couldn’t blame Stoic. He had been praying.

Astrid leveled her gaze with Hiccup once more, begging him to show some kind of emotion other than anger.

He remained unfazed.

Astrid cleared her throat, “May the challenged decide the type of battle?”

Hiccup twitched.

Angor cocked a brow, “Name it.”

“A tournament. Three rounds, each using a different set of skills. First a dragon race, then combat, and finally, Berk’s Dragon Academy’s training course.”

Before Angor could reply Hiccup met her stare, blank as before, then to the Black-Briar. The man sensed something from Hiccup because he straightened and put on a smile, “Acceptable.”

After being waved away, Hiccup bowed slightly and stepped away from the table. Toothless stood, stretched then chased after his rider who left the hall, presumably to prepare. Astrid followed, her stare still locked onto Hiccup.

Once outside she watched him motion the Toothless to step closer and grabbed what looked to be a helm from the saddle and put it on. Then he jerked his left leg before climbing onto the night fury’s back. Hiccup leaned forward until he was low enough for his satisfaction. Toothless wasted no time in spreading his wings, crouching down before the shift of the tail which cued him to taking flight. They flew off towards the sea stacks clearly reacquainting themselves with Berk.

She frowned, still. She may have evened the odds, but it was still more likely that she would win. She knew this island like she knew her axe. Hiccup was returning for the first time in two years. She’d be surprised if he beat her.

Hiccup flew around the island, drawing the attention of the tribe. Even though he was soaring through the sky, it was clear that he was reveling in the freedom of the flight. She ran down the steps, whistling for Stormfly. This caught Hiccup’s attention because he leaned towards her then straightened, Toothless now hovering high above her. Climbing a top her dragon’s back, she flew towards the Academy, hoping to find the group. Another set of wing beats told her Hiccup was following her. She clicked her tongue upon seeing the arena empty, and made for the Jorgenson home, knocking with a heavy hand.

Much to her relief, Snotlout opened the door. “Astrid?”

“Do you know where the others are? I need all of your help.”

He eyed her for a moment. She knew why, Astrid Hofferson never asks for help. “Why?”

She stepped aside, revealing Hiccup who had followed her back to the village, landing and even removed his helm. His gaze was focused on the great hall, but he would twitch. Snotlout sucked in a breath.

“Is that?”

“Yes.” She sighed, “Him and I are going to participate in a tournament, just the two of us. But if I set it up…”

Snotlout caught on smirked, “Tell you what, I’ll help you for a kiss.”

Her face twisted with rage and she brought her hand back to take a swing at him, but she stopped short seeing him freeze while staring beyond her. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Hiccup turn to face Toothless, his back to them. He seemed to be adjusting the saddle for whatever reason. Angor called to him, making him meet the man’s gaze.

Snotlout spoke quickly, “Okay, okay, I’ll get the twins! You’ve got Fishface.”

Her hand dropped to her side, her gaze locked onto Hiccup who stood before Angor. Toothless looked agitated by this, she empathized with him. She watched Hiccup straighten slightly as the man before him said something. All she heard was the heir’s stern, “Yes, Father.”

\---

The twins must have spread the word because it was like all of Berk had gathered around the Academy. Fishlegs and Snotlout had set up the race and and course map for the third round, now Stoick was standing before Astrid, who applied her face paint, matching her dragon’s colors. “Are you sure about this?”

“I am. He may have Toothless, Chief, but I haven’t lost a single dragon race since we started them. And even if he does win, there’s still two more rounds.” She glanced over to the boy in question, he was sitting atop his companion and looking down at Angor, who gave him another twisted pep talk of some kind, which Hiccup merely nodded to and set the helm over his face once more. “I have the home field advantage.”

Stoick nodded, setting an encouraging hand on her shoulder. “I trust you.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

Due to her attention being drawn by Stoick, and the fact he wore a helm, Astrid missed the way Hiccup’s face twisted with longing.

Soon the two were side by side, their dragons beneath them and giving each other competitive stares. Stoick said the rules a loud, mainly for Angor to know just what the hell this dragon race was. A horn sounded and Stormfly kicked into motion, Toothless right with her.

They soared out through the tunnel, where they both spun around. Despite this, Astrid spoke softly to Stormfly, “You got this girl, let’s show him what we’re made of.”

They battle begun, one by one, sheep were shot up into the air, the two of them fighting for each one. Finally, it was time.

A horn blew, Hiccup had two points on her, but she could still win. Forfeiting the last white sheep, Astrid spun around, “Go girl!”

Hiccup seemed to catch on because the two of them sped off, the sheep being set aside in his basket.

Angor was smiling.

Astrid stood a top Stormfly’s back, ready to grab the black sheep as it launched up before her; however, Stormfly stopped due to the speeding black dragon that snatched it and banked hard to dive for the basket. Astrid wasted no time, chasing after him. Just as he was about to drop it, she nabbed the sheep right out from under him, spinning around to her basket which she threw the sheep into as fast as she could.

Hiccup wasn’t having any of that, and just as she had done to him, he snatched the sheep and flew off, daring her to follow him high above the arena. She glared up at him, but remained close to the baskets. There was a standstill. The crowd was hushed, wondering just what they were planning on doing. Angor seemed to be intrigued now, his heir was winning and was holding the match, calculating. 

Something that shocked all of Berk was watching Hiccup remove his helm and drop it to the ground, where it landed with a thud. He leaned forward again, setting his free hand onto Toothless’s head. Once Hiccup pulled his hand back, the night fury curled, making another dive for the basket, but rolling so his back was away from Astrid. She didn’t notice Hiccup dislodge himself from his dragon and push off, she just moved to counter him, to stop him.

Despite getting Toothless to abort by curling his wings in and drop to the ground, Hiccup was already out of reach,colliding with the ground, the black sheep no longer in his hands. He rolled for a little while, his hand flicking some sort of switch on his leg causing it to flip rapidly. He then set his good foot onto the ground, walking off the momentum. Astrid was in shock, and if not for the situation, it could have been awe. Hiccup walked over to Toothless, who shook himself and looked happily at his rider. 

Mulch stepped up to Hiccup’s basket, were the black sheep sat in terror. “Hiccup… Hiccup wins the race!”

The teen held out his hand, Toothless eyed him for a moment, then stepped into it, his nose underneath his rider’s palm.

Astrid couldn’t read his face, as it was still blank, but Hiccup was internally relieved.

After everything he was forced to say and do, Toothless still chose to trust him. Still chose to believe in him and show him. And now, he’s shown them all.

Everyone has seen their unshakable bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy.
> 
> This chapter was tricky to write, as I imagined Astrid would want to be unorthodox, just as Hiccup was in the first movie. I'm not completely sure if I like it, but I know that if I change anything more, I might sit here for ages. That's not fair to me, and it's most definitely not fair to you readers and P_Artsypants. So if you liked this chapter, please let me know(or if you're shy then it's okay, I'm not requiring you) down in the comments!
> 
> And as always, I'll see _you_ at the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Odin, please, I beg of you, keep him safe! Guide him home to me, I beg of you!’_

Hiccup had been pulled aside by Angor shortly after his display with Toothless in the arena, clearly the chief wasn’t pleased with him. He prepared for the oncoming slap, but he received no such thing, instead Angor grabbed him by the jaw fiercely, grinning maniacally. “Keep this up, and you’ll get a wonderful gift once we get home.”

Hiccup, recalling the last gift he got, narrowed his eyes. “Yes, Father.”

\---

Astrid swung her axe to warm up her muscles. She had removed her mantle, leaving it with Stormfly, and was preparing for the fight she was about to have with the boy she had been dreaming about for months. Her gut churned as said boy walked down the ramp, lifting the double-sided spear from the wall and testing its weight. He stepped into the light, and she really absorbed his appearance again. He wore the leather trousers and boot he arrived in, but he had removed the chest pieces and shirt. His chest was riddled in scars, all of them painful to look at, especially the one that cut across the flat of his toned stomach. As he surveyed the crowd, she saw the devastation that was his back. Scars upon scars upon scars-- some still fresh and pink-- littered his frame, all rippling as he spun slowly, walking further into the arena. He lowered his chin and looked over his shoulder after finishing his 360. Toothless had walked down the ramp and was seated just behind the gate, which was closing.

Hiccup turned his focus to Astrid, spinning the spear in his hand and around himself as though to get used to the craftsmanship. Once satisfied, he lowered his center of gravity and stilled the spear in one hand behind him. He kept his chin down, instead of level like her.

She settled into her battle stance, mirroring his. She waited for Mulch to call the beginning of the match, beginning to circle. Hiccup kept himself opposite her. “Don’t hold back.”

“I won’t.” Hearing Mulch give the announcement, she and Hiccup closed the distance between each other, axe meeting spear. They danced around each other, and it took everything Astrid had to keep up with him, much less defend herself. He was brutal, after every block she made he simply made another attack. Finally, she saw an opening, taking a swing. He dropped to the ground, using one hand to keep him propped up, he made to trip her. She stumbled, giving him the chance to use the shaft of the spear to hold her against his chest. Their sides were facing the chieftains, so as she struggled he spoke into her ear.

“It’s just an act.” She turned her gaze to look towards his voice, not moving her head. “I have a plan, but there are ears everywhere.”

She grinned, grabbing the spear and pulling it away from her throat. Despite how it looked, she had relaxed her fighting.

He kept his arms stiff, not letting her move it far. “I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I refuse to give up.”

“Gotcha.” She breathed, adjusting her hold quickly, now pushing against the spear.

His next comment did nothing but make her heart soar. “You smell nice.”

“And you got good.” She rammed her elbow into his gut, making him grunt and release her. She dove for her axe, rolling onto her feet and turning to face him as he straightened.

“Apparently not good enough.” He panted, raising his hands. “I concede.”

“Whelp!” Astrid watched the fear cross Hiccup’s face. “You fight until you can’t stand!”

The teen dropped his hands to his side, meeting the irritated gaze of Angor. Tentatively, he asked, “I thought this was a friendly spar?”

It was clear that it didn’t go over well because the way Hiccup seemed to shrink under the roar of Angor, and it was then Astrid realized why the Black-Briar was so feared. “You dare contest with me?”

“N-No, no sir, I was just-- I only--” Hiccup snapped his mouth shut and fetched the spear, lifting it to point it at her. “Fight me or stand down.”

She examined him, ready to continue fighting until seeing the blood that had begun to pool between his feet. She could hear Toothless’s concerned croon, he could smell it. “You’re bleeding.”

“I know.” He remained in a battle stance. “Fight me anyway.”

She was angry, and not at Hiccup. She turned, throwing her axe into a wall. Facing him again, she spoke. “No.”

Hiccup’s brows furrowed, clearly thinking about his choices.

“I refuse to fight you if you’re injured. I forfeit.”

Mr.Hofferson cheered, “That’s my girl!”

Hiccup almost spoke again when Angor’s call ripped through the air, making him flinch instead.

“Welp!” Angor was standing now. His eyes red with anger, face contorted into a snarl. “Finish the fight!”

He set his jaw, glancing over at Angor, and perhaps beyond him to Stoick who remained seated, leaning against the armrest of his seat. He returned his gaze to her, adjust his hold on the spear, wincing. He must have used the muscle bearing the wound.

“Hiccup.” She begged softly, “Don’t. It was a friendly spar. You’ve proven yourself. You can stop.”

He glanced one last time to Angor, who still wore his malicious stare. Despite knowing what he had earned for himself, he dug the spear into the ground, leaning heavily on it as he went to one knee. She saw the exhaustion and turned to Stoick who stood.

His deep booming voice shattered the tense atmosphere, filling with hope and wishes of healing from the hooligan tribe. “We shall hold on the third round while Hiccup tends to his wounds. After midday, we shall reconvene to determine if he is well enough to continue.”

Angor stood, walking around the arena slowly, keeping a trained eye on his heir.

Astrid moved to help him stand, but he pushed up one his own, brushing away her touch. His face was full of fear, complacency, and rage. Then he met her stare and the fear and anger turned into resolve and something she couldn’t name. Now he let her help him, as the gate opened and Toothless came bounding, curling around the two of them. In a protective manner. Astrid had him lean into Toothless as she took the spear away, throwing it across the arena for her to handle later. 

“We need to get you to Gothi, do you think you can walk?”

He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “No, you’ve done enough. I’ll return to the ship and use the medicine there.”

Her blood boiled, and as the people began to flood into the arena to help, she still argued with him. “Hiccup Haddock, so help me, if you don’t let Gothi tend to your wounds I will drag you myself!”

He eyed her, pushing to stand.

“It wouldn’t do to have the heir of the Black-Briars falling ill with infection.” Her tone was much softer this time, and she gave him a pleading look.

He set his jaw, his mask returning. “Very well.”

It was then Gothi approached, giving him sympathetic looks. Astrid looked out over the crowd of Berkians, trying to spot any one of the academy members. She cupped a hand to her lips, “Fishlegs! Snotlout! Ruff, Tuff!”

They emerged, the crowd parting for them as they tried to get to her. “Help me get him onto Toothless?”

Fishlegs nodded, moving to help her lift him onto the dragon’s back, who crooned softly as Hiccup gasped from his back convulsing.

“Snotlout, can you take Hookfang and Gothi back to her hut? We’ll walk with him.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, and he gave no complaints, seeing the condition of the boy he once bullied.

Finally, Astrid turned to the twins. “Can you open up a path for us? We need to hurry. It’s a long walk.”

Tuffnut seemed ready to help, but Ruffnut met Astrid’s gaze. The Hofferson simply gave a pleading look, hoping the fellow female could see the fear in her eyes. Finally, the twin nodded, “Just don’t fall behind.”

It was then the group moved in tandem, Astrid leading Toothless who moved carefully so he didn’t hurt Hiccup, who didn’t even try to grab onto the saddle to steady himself. The walk was slow and agonizing for Astrid. Everytime Hiccup would make a small noise in pain from his injuries, all of which he tried to contain, she’d flinch as though she was one hurt. They couldn’t get there fast enough. As they finally reached the top of the ramps, Hiccup was running a fever from blood loss. Astrid and Fishlegs carefully helped him down and onto a makeshift bed of stools.

While the others left to be crowd control, Astrid stayed, sitting by his shoulders and holding his hand gingerly, as though he could break. He didn’t pull his hand away, but he did comment about how she’s done enough for him. Astrid couldn’t care less and remained, at his side.

“You, Hiccup Haddock,” She whispered softly into his ear, “Are a fool if you think I’m leaving.”

“If Father--”

“First of all, he’s not your father.” She snapped, instantly regretting it seeing him flinch. “And secondly, I’m not leaving. I listened to you before, but not this time.”

“Astrid--”

“No, I’m staying.”

“You are being very difficult, I hope you know that.”

“I know.”

He finally gave up, sighing heavily and letting Gothi work.

\---

Midday came and Stoick made for Gothi’s hut to speak to Hiccup, who was bandaged from tip to stern. He was moving without wincing now, but Astrid figured he was doing so for show. Said girl had remained beside him even after Gothi was finished, making sure he stayed still until it was safe to move. When Stoick and Angor came into view, Hiccup was on his feet instantly, hands clasped behind the small of his back. Astrid stood as well, not nearly as fast or as regid. Stoick looked to Gothi who shook her head at Hiccup, who stared forward blankly.

“How is he?”

Gothi wrote in the sand, allowing Stoick to understand.

“How are you feeling, Hiccup.”

He hesitated to respond, but ultimately thought better of it. “I’m much better, Stoick. I thank you, Gothi, and all those who helped me.”

Astrid hated this, even if she knew it was an act.

“Do you think you are able to fly?”

“Yes.”

Astrid whirled to face him, “Damn me if you are!”

He didn’t move. Instead, Stoick turned to meet her gaze.

“His back is--”

“Fine.” He cut in. “We can continue the tournament at your leisure.”

As he began to walk away, she looked over at Stoick in hopes that he’d see how ridiculous Hiccup was being. Standing beside the ramp, Angor watched the boy pass him with a dark look, his lips slightly curled into a smile.

“Whelp, you forgot your manners.”

Hiccup froze, turned to face Astrid and bowed his head, “Forgive me, Astrid. I appreciate your concern, but it’s unnecessary.”

It took everything in her not to scream.

\---

They were seated on the backs of their dragons, and Astrid was livid. Hiccup could pretend all he wanted, but she knew the truth. What’s the best part you ask? She’s not angry with him. She outraged with Angor Black-Briar. Gods she wanted to demolish him, beat him to a bloody pulp for making Hiccup behave as he has.

Fishlegs, who stood before the map, was rather nervous due to her murderous stare forward. Hiccup’s was just as nerve-wracking, but in the sense that he was blank. Cold. Focused. “D-do you both understand the course?”

“Yes.” the both of them answered, Astrid with a fury that could only be described as unmatched.

“T-then please face the gate and p-prepare for the timed race to begin!” Fishlegs was stuck behind them, terrified for his life.

The twins stood above the gate, left and right hand respectively from each raised high as the two racers down below turned to face them. As their hands dropped, a horn blarred. Both dragons surged forward, Toothless taking the lead. Astrid smirked, She knew better than to take the lead here. As they banked hard, Stormfly made a call, causing Toothless to look back, confused. They girl's zipped passed, taking the lead. Hiccup sighed, “Come on, Toothless, let’s get them back for that.”

The boys took off right after them, both finding the little tactic sneaky. But even though they tried to get ahead of her in the sea stack maze, she kept cutting him off. Toothless called to Stormfly, but unlike the nightfury who hasn’t been around others like him (in the sense of having a rider and wanting to protect his human(s)), she gave no response and continued to cut him off. Astrid steered for towards the shorter path, having her dragon blast one of the sea stacks to create some dust in the air. Hiccup needed to learn a lesson, never ever cut her off. Ever.

She broke out into the home stretch, Her heart beating wildly. She knew Hiccup wouldn’t let the dust and dirt slow him down, but it sure is irritating. “Come on girl, almost there!”

Hiccup was gaining on her, she just knew it, so, cutting it close and turning just early enough to cut him off and not kill herself to get into the arena, she stole the win. Stormfly stopped once she passed the finish line, raising her head to look for her rider. Astrid sat in her saddle, processing what had just happened.

Toothless easily should have won, so why didn’t he? The two of them are smart, surely her cheap tricks didn’t actually succeed… right?

Hiccup and Toothless came to a stop beside her, the rider with a bowed head. “Good riding.”

Astrid stared hard at him, knowing what he did. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

She barely caught the twinkle in his eye as he dismounted, looking up at her over the back of his best friend. “My thanks for the compliment.”

Astrid slid to the ground, turning to face her chief. Seeing the look of pride as he stared not at her, but at his son. She met Hiccup’s gaze once more, “He’s proud of you, even if _he’s_ not.”

If he understood what she meant, he gave no implications of it. He turned to listen to Angor and Stoick, who both stood.

With a great deal of pride, the green-eyed man spoke. “Having won the first and last round of this tournament, Astrid Hofferson wins.”

The two heirs approached each other, keeping the respectful distance Hiccup set for them, and stook hands. Astrid was quiet, just loud enough for him to hear over the cheering that erupted from all around them. “I know what you did.”

He said nothing, instead tightening the hold he had on her hand before letting go and stepping back. No, Hiccup turned to watch Angor, who spoke with a disdainful look towards his heir. “With that display over with, let us _finally_ get to signing the treaty.”

Once the meeting had concluded, a feast was started, honoring both Astrid’s win, and Hiccup’s visit home--though no one actually said this. The great hall had erupted into merrymaking, filled with mead, hot food, and high spirits. The dragons, including Toothless, were outside playing amongst each other.

Hiccup sat across a lonely table with his father, surrounded by the bodyguards he had become accustomed to being near, even the shrouded on who stood behind his right flank. He kept his head down, barely eating and picking at his meal.

“Before you head to bed,” Angor wasn’t exactly trying to be discreet, so Stoick and Gobber heard from their table not too far away, “We will meet aboard the ship tonight, to discuss your…”

Hiccup waited for the word he knew Angor was choosing carefully.

“Obstinance.”

“Yes, Father.” the boy answered simply, staring down at his plate.

Astrid was seated with the Academy tonight, despite her recent failings at social reaction with them before the arrival of the Black-Briars. She kept glancing back at table seating only two males. It wasn’t her, however, who suggested inviting the Haddock boy. It was Ruffnut.

“Hey, what do you think about asking if Hiccup can join us?”

All eyes leveled to here, including her twin’s.

“What? He’s the original Berkian dragon rider. Maybe we can reminisce with him.”

Snotlout looked down the table, “The only thing I got from that last part was Hiccup being the first dragon rider and that we should invite him over.”

Astrid met Ruffnut’s gaze, and something passed between the two of them, making the Hofferson smile faintly. “I think it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

Fishlegs was all too happy to agree. Of course, Tuffnut was on board, he was just surprised it was his sister who had put out the idea. Snotlout wasn’t about to disagree with them, so he went along.

“Who’s gonna go and ask him though?”

“I’ll go.” Astrid offered, preparing to stand.

“Me too,” Fishlegs said suddenly, “He and I might not have been close until after the Red Death, but we understood each other.”

And thus it was decided, and the two appeared at the end of the table where Hiccup sat, picking at his food. While Angor terrified Fishlegs, the blond spoke as evenly as he could and with a grin.

“Hey Hiccup!” Green met green. “The old team is eating together, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us, talk about old times?”

Astrid drew his attention next, “Please? We were just reminiscing the day you fought the Red Death, when you taught us all about dragons.”

His gaze was cold, emotionless, and he spoke plainly, “I’ll have to decline, I’m afraid, but thank you for the offer. My father and I have much to discuss.”

Fishlegs was ready to cry, disheartened and pouting. Astrid grabbed the Ignerman’s arms reassuringly, keeping her gaze locked onto Hiccup. “That’s alright, maybe we can catch up later?”

Hiccup seemed to humor the thought.

“Perhaps.”

\---

The Black-Briars left the feast earlier than anyone else, Angor with a cool expression. Hiccup was blank, unsurprisingly. Astrid didn’t comment on the disappearance, choosing to make a mental note to find the other heir later.

Once she finished eating, she gave her apologies for her behavior over the last year and said her see-you-laters before leaving the great hall. As he walked through the center of town, overlooking the path to the docks, she saw Angor leading a stumbling Hiccup to the docks by a white-knuckled grip on the boy’s arm. Once they were out of sight, she waited for them to reemerge. She wanted a moment alone, a true moment alone, to speak with the teen without having to watch what she said because of Angor’s looming.

A scream tore through the air, making Astrid’s blood run cold. She knew that scream, she’s only heard it in the accompany of violent dragons, and with more fear, less pain, but she knew it all the same.

_‘Hiccup!’_

She broke into a run, hiding as she made her way down the ramps and towards the source of the pained howls. Once in range, she heard the crack of a whip hitting bare back. Another scream of pain, and her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. This time she heard the crack in his voice too.

Then there came the begging that came out through choked sobs. Hiccup’s mind could no longer handle the abuse, the brutality had instilled a certain reaction from him, commanding him to behave in a very specific manner. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Father, please, I beg of you, I’m sorry, please forgive me, I’m sorry.”

Another vicious strike, and Hiccup screamed, once more. Astrid dared to peer over her cover, using her hood to hide her hair in the moonlight. What she saw was horrifying, and she almost thought this was a nightmare.

Hiccup was covered in tears, sweat, and his own blood. His hands were tied high above his head and to the mast, his back facing Angor who wielded a bloodied whip. Hiccup kept his head down, shaking. Begging and pleading for mercy. Angor just hit once more. “The louder you scream, the harder I strike.”

Hiccup resorted to biting his lip to keep his scream within his battered body. “I’m sorry, Father, I’m so sorry.”

His voice was so small, so pained, so defeated. Her heart screamed out to him, begging for this horror to end.

“I’m sorry!” another whimper passed through the boy’s lips, and Astrid ducked behind her cover, unable to bear to watch any more.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! It isn’t enough! I have _never_ lost and heir battle, tournament or no! How many have you lost now?” Angor swung again, the snap ringing in Astrid’s ears.

She heard Hiccup cough, it sounded raw and painful. She then heard a body slam against the deck. Her heart ached, fear settling into her.

“That’s enough for tonight. Do as you please, but keep that mouth of yours shut.” Angor’s steps were loud, cacophonous to Astrid who clamped her hands over her mouth. Once Angor was gone, she bolted onto the ship, her heart ripping into millions of pieces at the sight before her.

Hiccup laid rather still, his body trembling from the cold, his back to her. She could see the raw, abused flesh that would eventually seal over and become another layer of gnarly scars that would never fade, a constant reminder of his abuse. She did her best to walk towards him, her knees weak from the gut wrenching sight. Hiccup merely whimpered, lost in the pain he had just endured. Once she was close enough, she saw how raw his wrists were, and she wondered how she missed the scars that were surely there too. As Astrid spoke softly to him, she heard and felt her voice crack. “Freya help me, Hiccup?”

He tensed, “Astrid?” Fear seemed to swallow him as he made to get up.

“Don’t move,” She whispered, stopping him from fighting to sit up. “You’ll irritate them more and it’ll hurt.”

“Why are you here?”

“I was worried, with good reason from the looks of--” She couldn’t bring herself to finish.

Hiccup didn’t let her anyway, “I’m fine. They’ll heal by morning.”

She frowned, “Hiccup… you aren’t fine. None of what happened here is ‘fine’. I know that you’re… but this… this looks _painful_.”

Hiccup hardened his features, forcing himself to sit up. “I didn’t say a _thing_ , Miss Hofferson. I think it’s getting late, you should head home.”

Her nose flared in anger. Paranoid then? Fine, she’ll play along, for his sake. “Alright… but at least let me tend to your injuries.”

Hiccup sighed faintly, knowing she wasn’t going to give up. He nodded, allowing her to help him to his feet once again, and take him to her home. She wasn’t expecting her parents to be home, but both of them stepped into action. Hiccup kept his cold-shoulder facade through the whole thing, sitting rigid as they applied ointment and fresh bandages. Once they were finished, he thanked them politely, slightly distant, then went on his way.

Astrid watched him close the door with tears trying to form in her eyes.

“What that precious boy has to endure, It’s not right.” Astrid’s mother spoke sadly, her hands clasped before her breast. “The way he carries himself, keeping on. Being treated like dirt, scum even. He may have been a hiccup here, but we never treated him like that.” She gave a frustrated cry. “There must be something we can do for him, no matter how small it has to be…”

Astrid clenched her fists, turning to look at her mother. “There is.”

Mother and daughter met gazes.

“We pray for and have faith in him, waiting for him to come _home_.”

\---

The morning came too fast, and Astrid watched in pained silence as the Black-Briar clan climbed into boat, Hiccup and Angor waiting for every last guard to board the ship. While doing so, the Chief spoke with Stoick, giving pleasantries.

“Well, this was a fun trip. A quaint village you have, Stoick.”

“Thank you, we take great pride in it.” the father returned.

“Whelp,” Angor snapped, Astrid picking up on the angry undertones, “Say thank you and goodbye to our lovely hosts.”

The boy in question bowed his head, as he had done so much in his visit, “Thank you for your hospitality, Chief Stoick. I have one last favor to ask before we depart, if I may?”

“Yes, of course.” Stoick was all too eager, happy that his boy was calling on his aid.

“Will you allow my dragon to remain here, with you on Berk? He has become a distraction for me while training. I believe he’s better suited here, amongst his kind.”

Toothless was sitting nearby, listening to the conversation. He clearly understood because his ears drooped and he began to give Hiccup a sad, pleading stare. He didn’t want to separate from his rider.

“You… want Toothless to stay?”

“If it’s an inconvenience, I can find another place for him--”

“No!” Astrid stepped forward suddenly, forgetting herself briefly. “I’ll gladly take care of him! Please, let me.”

Hiccup raised his head, meeting Astrid’s wide blue gaze. She may not be Hiccup, but with how Hiccup has been… Toothless seemed to accept this outcome, so when his rider gave a small nod to his new caretaker, he moved to her, rubbing up against her legs sadly.

Hiccup seemed relieved, despite his rigid stance. ‘Wonderful. Please take good care of him, I’m still quite fond of him.”

“I know.” Came her soft response, gently resting her hand a top the night fury’s head.

He bowed his head one last time, ‘Thank you again, it was a lovely stay.”

With that, Hiccup turned and boarded the boat, Angor right behind him. Astrid stood at the docks for a long time, even after the ship was long gone. Toothless was right beside her, just as sad as she was. Eventually, she had lost her composure, falling to her knees and leaning heavily on Toothless, hugging the dragon as she wept.

_‘Odin, please, I beg of you, keep him safe! Guide him home to me, I beg of you!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried. A lot. And grossly.
> 
> Well, another chapter, and another gut wrenching addition to this angst fest.
> 
> After this I'm going to go and cry myself to sleep, silently begging for the forgiveness of Hiccup, as the brutality of it all in such detail...
> 
> Thank you all for reading, feel free to comment down below(I'm not trying to pressure you, I swear!) and i will see _you_ at the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they needed all along, and a trip home neither would forget.

Night had fallen and Astrid had let Toothless go to the Haddock household. She still had things she needed to do, but even so she couldn’t bare to do them. Not after what she had just gone through. Eventually, she worked up the nerve to go and see her chief. When she entered, she found Stoick holding a mug full of mead. Toothless was curled around his seat, he head under the man’s hand.

Who knew how many mugs Stoick had had that day, too many to count for sure.

“Chief..?”

“So, my boy’s really gone then.” He slurred, his green gaze bleary. “Why else would he be willing to leave Toothless behind? They were inseparable…”

The dragon in question crooned, lifting his head to nudge Stoick’s hand which smoothed over the leathery scales.

“Actually, that’s why I’m here, to talk to you about him.” She approached them slowly, kneeling down beside the night fury and giving him a few good scratches behind his ears. “He and I spoke during the second round of the tournament. He’s still in there, Chief, he said it was all just an act.”

“What?” The man sobered, turning to stare at the girl who gave his son’s dragon affection.

“He’s not giving up, Stoick.” This was the first time she had called the man before her by his name, but she didn’t care. She wanted to speak to the father of the boy she loves, not her chief. “He has a plan, he’s just not sure how long it will take.”

The father fell quiet, setting his mug aside as he mulled the confession over in his mind.

“A-and there’s one other thing…” She stood, looking at her feet as she struggled to recount what she had seen. “I followed Angor and Hiccup to their ship when they went to go speak.” Her voice cracked, her hands shaking as she tried to continue. “It wasn’t-- Angor beat him…! Flogged him until he bled and begged for mercy in tears!”

She almost lost it, her own tears beginning to form and fall down her rosy cheeks.

“I don’t know if you could see them, but he was covered in scars…”

“I saw, lass.”

“I-I think he left Toothless here to keep him safe.” She bite her lip. “Maybe Angor threatened him.” She looked up at Stoick, and was stunned at what she saw.

The man was glaring across the room at the wall, his knuckles white from his clenched fists. “I’m going to kill that beady-eyed, grave-mouthed, slimy bastard!”

“Not yet, we can’t get in the way of Hiccup’s plans, whatever they are.” she shook her head, stepping closer to set a hand on the man’s arm. “ I have faith in him, and I’d like to believe the gods are watching over him. Please, let’s wait things out, let Hiccup call on us.”

Stoick met her pleading gaze and relaxed, “I don’t like the waiting game.”

“Neither do I, Stoick. But it’s the best we can do. Our hands are tied, if Angor suspects we’re trying to take Hiccup back, he’ll… he’ll call on all his allies in the archipelago and--”

“I know, Astrid. I know.”

She watched the chief lift his mug once more, finishing off the drink. “He’ll be 20 soon enough, Perhaps he’s bidding his time.”

“For what?”

“When an heir reaches 20, they can take over a tribe officially. No one would question him killing Angor, and taking over the Black-Briar tribe. He could dismantle it, or maybe…” Stoick didn’t seem to like this new thought. “Or maybe he becomes the strongest man to walk the earth, lord of dragon and viking alike.”

Astrid pulled her hand away, curling in on herself. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“The Hiccup we knew wouldn’t.” Stoick corrected. “But a Hiccup who has been flogged for two years?” His stared into the flames now, solemn. She could see the bags that had formed from many sleepless nights worrying about his boy, his son. “If he returns, he won’t be the same Hiccup we knew.”

“He wasn’t the same after meeting Toothless and we still welcomed him home. He fought the Red Death and came back changed then too, yet we nursed him back to health and praised his courage, and reveled in his compassion.” Astrid spoke with a renewed fervor, and she silently wondered if she wasn’t just trying to convince her chief, but herself as well. “We still love him, no matter what he has endured, because he’s endured. Chief, I-” She couldn’t stop herself now, it was too late to hold her tongue. “I still love him.”

Stoick turned to look at her, his lips slowly curling into a smile. “Aye, lass. We do still love him. If you are willing, I have a plan of my own to help Hiccup.”

“I’m listening.”

\---

Hanhu was in the doorframe of his bedroom aboard the ship, leaning against it with her arms crossed. Hiccup simply laid in the hammock, not saying a word and waiting for her say something, anything. She hadn’t spoke to him at all since they had departed for Berk, and now that they were halfway back, her looming was getting to him. Was she spying on him for Angor now? That wouldn’t be all that surprising if he promised her that she’d be his heir again.

“Who was she?” Hanhu asked gently.

“She?”

“The blonde girl, the one you fought in that tournament.”

Hiccup sighed, picturing Astrid’s torn expression when he first arrived and then the look she gave him that night on the boat after his flogging. “Astrid Hofferson.”

Hanhu stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “And?” She walked over, dropping her voice so it didn’t carry to the door. “What else?”

“She was friend of mine.”

“Was?”

“The day I left two years ago, our friendship was shattered.” Hiccup stared at the ceiling, gut churning and his heart breaking at the cold words he spoke. “We will never have that again. And I don’t expect to, we’ve changed, grown. Her one way, and I went another.”

“She didn’t look like she was ready to give you up.” Hanhu hummed, standing beside him now. “She argued with you just to make sure that your wounds were treated. Sounds like she’s still fond of you.”

It took everything he had to speak so bitterly about Astrid, he loves her, he has for a long, long time. “The memory of me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Hanhu, why are you trying to pick at my brain?” He sat up, turning to look at the woman who was definitely a few years his senior. “What do you want me to say?”

She was quiet for a long moment, then she leaned close, making him uneasy. With a whisper, she bore into his eyes with her own. “You love her, don’t you?”

He said nothing, just stared at the woman before him.

“You can’t lie to me, and your silence is giving it away.”

“Any affection I have for anyone there is irrelevant to me succeeding as Angor’s heir and living to see tomorrow. Whether I have or have had interest in her is of no import.”

Hanhu watched him for a moment longer, then smiled, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder before leaning into his ear, “Love is Freya’s domain, Hiccup Haddock, and the Goddess Vor knows all.”

With that, Hanhu left the room. Hiccup sat in the hammock in silence, his mind wandering to that night five days ago. Astrid had come to his aid, and had asked for Freya’s aid. Could it be?

_‘No. Astrid is strong and she’s wise. She wouldn’t want me, no matter how much I wish she does. No one would want a broken soul of a hiccup, someone like me. No one like Astrid, at least.’_ He mentally tortured himself, laying back down. _‘Although, the stories say that even Loki found love in Sigyn, and they married. So maybe, just maybe, I could have happiness. If Astrid would want me.’_

He sighed, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him, images of the woman he loves sitting by the fire and holding conversation with his true father and laughing.

\---

Hiccup approached the forge in silence. He was alone, but even so, that was fine. This was the first time he would be speaking to Garrett Odell since the talk of the coup. The blacksmith was working away, not focused on the people around him as he hammered a sword into perfection. The Haddock simply entered the forge, “Garrett, can we talk?”

The smith paused, turned and setting the sword in the cooling bin. “Sure, Lord Haddock. How may I be of service? Would you like a new sword? Perhaps a dagger?”

“Actually, I didn’t come here to discuss smithing and hire your skill.” Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. “I came to discuss more private matters, and to seek out a friend.”

Garrett watched the teen before him, then motioned to the back. “After you.”

\---

“Ngh!” Hiccup cursed under his breath, the tip of the halberd nicking his flesh. Ducking down to the ground, He swung his good leg around to knock his opponent off their feet. He then jumped up and kicked the halberd away with his peg leg. The motion both sent the weapon out of reach, and flipped the mechanism. Despite the fact it was meant to lock into Toothless’s saddle, it still made for a makeshift weapon when a situation called for it. Standing on one leg, he held his other above his sparring partner. With a dark look in his eyes for the sake of appearances, he snarled, “You cut me.”

“M-Mercy, lord, please! I didn’t mean to--”

Hiccup tapped his foot against his other leg, causing it to flip again and allow him to walk. With that he left the ring, “I’m done for today. Do what you need to.”

Hanhu had been assigned to him as his personal guard, Angor thought it would keep Hiccup from making friends, but it was already far too late for that. Hiccup had all of the working class, 95 percent of the guild, and half the inner circle on his side. Hiccup had plenty of ‘friends’, all of which are happy with his plan, sad that they had to wait, but happy with the ultimate outcome.

In a week and two days, Hiccup would be 18. Tomorrow he departs for Berk with Angor, to celebrate his birthday, as was Hiccup’s request. He’d be becoming a man, and he wants his birth father there to witness the event. Angor seemed pleased with this, thinking Hiccup was doing it this way to rub it in Stoick’s face that he was a warrior, a fighter, the man that no one thought he could be. But no, he was doing it this way to allow those left behind to set up the next set of preparations, talk amongst each other and sew more doubts into the minds of the Circle about Angor and his sanity.

Hiccup though, he had become very lively again. His battered body was finally healing without interruption for the past three months. He took that as success. Angor was believing he had done it, he had created a perfect heir. That he had turned the Haddock into a Black-Briar. Oh how wrong he was.

The heir walked through the halls, making for the herbalists quarter, a wing in the guild where poison-makers and healers alike worked in tandem to create deadly poisons and the matching antidotes. He rounded a corner only to stop in her march forward upon seeing a woman he had also grown to fear.

Chess Black-Briar was Angor’s wife only in title. She despised the man, and only stuck around for the safety of being ‘owned’. Here on this island, if you are woman without any skills useful to the guild, your walking the streets in nothing but a sheer smock trying to bed any man that you can get your hands on. Angor had taken a liking to Chess half a year ago, when he declared her his and made sure she knew it.

Women here have no opinion. Hanhu was lucky.

“Mother.” Hiccup bowed his head to Chess. She hated him, but even so she never had him beaten.

“Son.”

“How may I aid you? Do you wish to find Father?”

“No, I’m fine. I know where your father is. I wanted to speak with you.”

“Of course.” He straightened, hand clasping his wrist against the small of his back. “What would you like to discuss?”

“A bride.”

“A bride?” Hiccup felt his heart drop. “Whatever for?”

“For insurance, you twit!”

“Of course, forgive me.”

Chess sighed, watching him bow at the waist. “Ugh, Look. You need a bride to ensure that the clan lives on. There are plenty of women to choose from, all of them ready to heed your beck and call. Pick one, and speak to your father to be wed.”

“I must apologize, mother.” Hiccup was cold now, the thought of touching any woman and taking her as Chess described disgusted him. He refused. He would never wed, unless very specific conditions were met. “I will not be taking on a wife this year. My duties and training keep me far too busy to…” He wanted puke at the next words he was about to speak. “...Keep her satiated.”

With that, he walked off, a glare settled upon his brow. Hanhu sighed, “She’s becoming persistent.”

“That’s the fifth time this week, Hanhu. It’s not funny.” He rounded into the room he was seeking, raising his chin high. “Birgir! I need you.”

A short, stocky man came bustling over from his workstation and bowed deeply, “Of course, m’lord, how may I assist you today?”

“One of the sparring trainees cut me, it wouldn’t do to be out at sea with an infection.”

“Of course, right this way.”

Hiccup sat on a stool in one of the many off rooms where patients were tended to. Birgir was the first herbalists to tend to Hiccup, and is the only one he trusts enough to not report minor cuts and scrapes to Angor. While waiting for the herbalist to finish, Hiccup heard said chief’s voice from the main room, drawing the attention of all inhabitants.

“Where is my son?”

“I’m here, Father, I was just having a healer check me over after today’s training.”

Angor entered the room and examined the boy. After all this time, Hiccup had built quite a lot of muscle, not enough to change his overall physique, but enough to pack a deadly punch if he so desired. “I have news for you.”

“Please, Father, don’t feel the need to wait.”

“Berk has sent an escort of dragons and riders to come and guide us. They claim Berk wishes to have a traditional celebration of one’s birth, to celebrate you becoming a man in their eyes.”

“Did they give their names?”

“Not all, just the Berkian Heir.”

“Astrid Hofferson.” Hiccup must have looked angry because Angor smiled delightfully. “Then she must have brought the whole of the Academy with her. If Berk desires to give me such a gift, then who am I to decline? Hanhu, have someone make sure my things are packed, then meet me at the docks.”

“Yes, my lord.” She departed from the room with a bow of her head, heading out of sight.

Hiccup’s gut churned uneasily, things just got that much more difficult.

\---

Hiccup stood before the group of riders, all of which he could identify and name with ease. What was surprising, however, was the way Astrid was presenting herself.

Instead of her typical armor and battle ready pants and sleeveless shirt, she wore a traditional gown. Her hair was braided over her shoulder with smaller braids woven through it. She had been groomed and pampered. In Hiccup’s steely gaze, she looked like a goddess descended onto the earth. Those around her were dressed and ready for battle. The dragons surrounding the group of five were their respective dragons, and then there was Toothless, who sat beside his caretaker, tail curled around her protectively.

That made Hiccup’s heart soar.

“You make a man feel underdressed, Miss Hofferson.”

“I didn’t want to send the wrong message.”

“And what message are you trying to send then?” Hiccup inquired, feeling Angor’s stare from behind him. “Surely it’s not a threat.”

“Of course not, I was originally going to come alone as a sign of good faith, but Stoick the Vast didn’t want to lose another heir, and thus sent me with the four you see beside me, and of course, Toothless.” She made a small gesture for the dragon, who walked forward hesitantly to greet his rider. “He had been missing you, I felt he would enjoy to have _his_ rider fly to Berk with him.”

Hiccup stepped forward to greet the dragon, setting a hand on Toothless’s nose. “I appreciate the thought, and your good will has been seen. But I’m afraid I am the only man on this island who can fly a dragon. I don’t see how my father would make it unless he rode with one of you, or myself.”

“We have considered your predicament, and thus have a small, light ship for him if he so wishes to remain out of the air and to take your guards. It shouldn’t take more than a day to reach Berk this way.”

Hiccup turned to look at his father, motioning for Toothless to sit and wait. “Well, Father?”

Angor hummed, “It’s acceptable, We set out at midday.”

“Yes, Father. I shall see to the preparations.”

“Very well.” With that, the chief departed. Hiccup turned to look at the group before him, his brows furrowed, his expression a mix of horror, confusion, and appreciation.

He moved to approach them, “What in Thor’s name were you thinking?”

“Excuse me?” Astrid cocked a brow, crossing her arms. “What were we thinking?”

“I can understand the week celebration, but bringing all of your dragons _and_ Toothless here?” He wanted to explode. The dock workers avoided them, not daring to approach the massive fire breathing reptiles. “Are you insane? He would have just as quickly killed you all as he let you land!”

“Hiccup--”

He sighed, cutting Astrid off, “Come with me.”

They followed him through the streets of the city, many of the women eyeing the group of cluster men as possible marks until they realized who led them, and the men just saw the Heir’s newest pets. He banked to the right, “Odell!”

The forge was the only place he could think of to have their dragons stay without risking them getting hurt. Toothless seemed to recall the place because he perked right up and began to give his gummy smile. The smith stepped out from the back, brows knitted together. “Lord Haddock? How may I--” The man stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Toothless. “Forgive me for my boldness but, I thought your dragon was left on Berk? And I thought you only had one?”

“You are forgiven and are correct.” Hiccup motioned to Toothless, letting the night fury greet the smith. “I have a request.”

“Anything, my lord.” Garrett gave Toothless a few rough rubs, which the dragon seemed to enjoy because he chirped happily. “I’m at your whim.”

“Will you house these dragons until I come back to fetch them?”

“Of course, If that is what you wish of me.”

“Thank you, I will return before noon.”

With that, he turned to the dragons, raising a hand to Hookfang first. Once they had all established that they trust him, he pointed at the building behind him, more specifically, the smith. “He will take care of you while you are here. We will back.”

Toothless translated, crooning at the group and then making his way to his slab where he curled up. That seemed to be enough prompting for them because they made themselves at home, staying out of Garrett’s way. The smith was just amazed. Hiccup didn’t stay to watch though, instead he led the group of five to the keep, opening it up to find it lively and bustling with people. Hahnu was running towards them. She stopped before him, glancing back at the riders, “My lord, I was just about to go and join you.”

“That’s unnecessary, is everything prepared?” He began walking forward, the guard falling into stride with him.

“Yes, everything is ready for you, at your leisure.” She then leaned over and whispered into his ear, covering her mouth to hide what she was saying from those who tailed behind them. “She looks lovely.”

He shot her a quick glare before sighing. He turned around to look at the group, “Pardon the rudeness, we weren’t expecting guests. Please, take a seat anywhere you like, I’ll have a fast meal brought out to you.”

“Thank you, Hiccup, but you don’t have to.”

“Nonsense.” He met Astrid’s gaze, his expression back to a tempered cool. “Guests are guests.”

The group didn’t argue, they simply let Hiccup do as he pleased in regards to their comfort, which was a meal and allowing them to sit in the hall. He remained in view of them, talking with the men who approached him. Plenty of women approached, but if they weren’t in leather he completely disregarded them with a polite “I’m sorry, but I have no interest”.

Hanhu stayed with the riders, as though to keep them in check. In actuality, she just wanted to see this Astrid Hofferson up close.

For Hiccup, midday couldn’t arrive fast enough. When it was finally time, he had sent away at least fifteen different women, and had to deal with the guild constantly asking him tricky questions, all of which doubly tricky answers. Now that he was walking back to the forge, Astrid behind his left flank and even with Hanhu, he was just as if not more stressed. Astrid isn’t his wife, and she didn’t appear to be wed to anyone else due to the fact she wore no rings. Hiccup was having one hell of a day.

_‘Odin preserve me.’_

Entering the smithy, Hiccup wasn’t all too surprised at what appeared before him. Toothless was still laying on his slab, watching Garrett move around Meatlug. Stormfly was perched by the night fury, content to rest there. Hookfang was sitting on the roof of the building, accompanied by Barf and Belch. Truthfully, it was quite amusing to look at. “They seem to have taken a liking to your space.”

“Oh! Lord Hiccup!” Garrett grinned, “They’re amazing! I know you’ve come back to claim them and ride off for your trip, but I just wanted to tell you they’ve been marvelous! That monstrous nightmare up there has kept many undesirables from interfering with my work, and of course, your dragon has lit my forge for me. The beautiful nadder has been so kind as to keep the zippleback in line. Now, this dragon here,” Garrett pointed to Meatlug, grinning, “they’ve been eating the rocks I can’t use that have shipped to us from the Outcasts!”

“I’m pleased that they’ve been helpful to you, but we must leave, and I will be taking them all.”

“Of course, my lord. I would never question your judgement.”

Hiccup’s voice drew the attention of the dragons, especially Toothless who got up and stretched before approaching him. The others followed, greeting their riders. Once all the dragons had joined them, Hiccup nodded to Garrett and turned to leave. Toothless simply bowed his head to Astrid, allowing her to climb a top his back and be carried back to the docks. When Hiccup glanced over at the dragon, who was matching him, the night fury gave his gummy smile and laughed. Astrid found it adorable and gave him a few scratches. This did not go unnoticed.

Once at the docks, Hiccup turned to wait for Angor. His bodyguard was biting her lip, trying not to giggle. He knew why. Toothless was surely still holding Astrid on his back. The others were leaning against crates and barrels, most definitely. Gods, he just wanted to get out of there.

It didn’t take much longer for the Black-Briar to arrive, Chess walking several paces behind him. Hiccup stepped forward, greeting the chief. “Father, you’re bringing Mother this year?”

“Yes, she wanted to be there and see her son become a young man.”

“I see.” Hiccup turned to look at the woman in question, he bowed once again at the waist to her. “I’m pleased to hear you will accompany us. Would you like to fly, or sail?”

Chess hesitated, seemingly stunned by his consideration. “Sail, with your father.”

“As you desire.” Hiccup offered his arm to her and walked her aboard the boat. As the two of them passed Toothless, who was exactly as Hiccup figured, Chess gave Astrid a look over. Once aboard the boat, the woman grabbed his ear and pulled him down. “Now that is a woman you should not let get taken from you.”

Hiccup frowned. This may not be Berk, but Astrid is a Hooligan tribesman through and through, and Berk does weddings _very_ differently. “Mother, now is not the time for this.”

With that, he removed himself from her and stood beside Toothless, waiting for the clansmen to board and then Angor. Hiccup eyed the dragon, knowing full well he did this on purpose. Astrid drew his attention, “Will you fly him, or shall I?”

“I will fly him. And what about you and your dragon? Will you not fly her?”

“Something tells me this guy doesn’t want me to.” She gave the night fury in question a gentle pat on the head. “It’s alright, she’ll follow us to Berk just as she did coming here.”

“Very well.” Toothless laughed again, which made the academy riders all laugh.

Fishlegs joined them with a smile, “Y’know, Toothless here had actually taken to helping everyone around Berk out when he could.”

“Yeah, he can hardly sit still most days.” Snotlout piped up. 

The twins sighed, “He kept getting us caught on Loki day.”

Hiccup turned to look at each of them, before looking down at Toothless, “Really?”

A look pride crossed the dragon’s face, which Hiccup merely rolled his eyes at.

“Alright, tough guy.” the Haddock smiled faintly, setting his hand on his friend’s head, meeting the eyes of a night fury very happy to be in his presence again. “I get it.”

Angor watched the exchange, silently furious with his heir’s behavior. But he couldn’t say much as said heir hardened and turned to look at the other riders.

“I take it you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course we do, how else do you think we got here?”

“Then I’m trusting you to get them to Berk safely.” They all nodded, and Hiccup turned to face his dragon once more. “So, Toothless, what’s it gonna be?”

He was given a gummy smile in return.

“Miss Hofferson stays it is.”

He climbed atop the night fury carefully, not wanting to push Astrid off, given she didn’t exactly have the best leverage. Once he was settled, she drew close and curled her legs over the back of Toothless, careful of the fins growing from his back, and wrapped her arms around the other rider.

Then they were airborne, Toothless rising high above the docks before gliding back down to be seen by those who began to pull the boat out of the harbor. Toothless was happy to be flying with his rider, even more so with both Hiccup and Astrid. It made the two vikings think of the night three years ago. A flight to remember for sure.

Astrid set her chin on his shoulder, looking out at the scene unfurling before her. Hiccup was waiting for the boat to gain momentum before directing Toothless to turn and fly after them. The wind blew through her hair, sending her bangs into a flurry around her face. She could hold the boy of her dreams in her arms once again, and she could bask in the glory of flying with him through the air, this time in broad daylight. Sure it wasn’t nearly as romantic, but it was still more than she could wish for. This wasn’t planned, either. It was Toothless who had done it all, she had no idea until they reached the docks and she tried to get off to stand and talk to Hiccup. Toothless and shifted his wing, making her hesitate. She reached around the haddock, setting a hand on the dragon’s neck in thanks.

The flight was wonderful for Hiccup too. The _woman_ he loves was holding onto him. She was only a few months older, but older nonetheless. He didn’t care though, she was amazing, always would be. He would never stop loving her, and reveling in her beauty and heart. The only thing was, the flight, despite being a day long, ended far too quickly for his liking.

They all made good time, regardless of the fact the cargo was much heavier than before, and arrived several hours before midnight. Landing on the docks, Hiccup saw Stoick, Gobber, the Hoffersons, Spitelout, the Ingermans, and many others crowding the ramps just to see him arrive. He looked over his shoulder at Astrid, who just smiled coyly back at him. “You all sure know how to make a guy feel welcome.”

“What can I say? We’re Hooligans. It’s in our nature.”

Dismounting, Hiccup offered a hand to the blonde beauty and helped her steady herself. “Are you alright? The ride couldn’t have been easy in that position.”

“I’m fine, By morning it won’t bother me.”

He knew that was a shot at last year. He said nothing and instead turned to watch the ship slow to a stop before climbing on board to take Chess’s hand. It was only customary the heir help the chief’s wife off the boat in Black-Briar tradition. Stoick and Angor shared pleasantries, while Hiccup helped Chess get off the boat. The chief of Berk saw this, his gaze flitting between the two. It was clear he was wondering if his son had gotten a girl while he was away.

“You alright, Mother?”

The glancing stopped.

“I’m fine, Hiccup. Now stop fussing over me.”

“Forgive me, Mother, I meant no disrespect.”

She said nothing more and began to walk towards Angor, settling behind his right flank. Hanhu was next to get off the boat, settling at his right shoulder. “She’s still on the fence about you, isn’t she?”

He said nothing in response, instead moving to join his ‘parents’.

“Ah, here he comes. Come lad, introduce your mother.”

“Chief Stoick, Meet Chess Black-Briar, my mother.” Hiccup hated this. It was heartbreaking to introduce a woman to his _father_ as his mother when his mom was long gone. It hurt.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Black-Briar.”

Chess simply curtseyed, not knowing that Berk did things very different. Hiccup said nothing, setting his jaw to resist telling her it was alright to speak here, because for her, it wasn’t.

Angor hummed, “Perhaps we should all get some rest, it’s getting rather late, and there is much to celebrate in this week.”

There was a consensus, and the sea of people began to depart to their homes, Angor and Chess guided off to a hut in the village to accommodate Chess’s unfamiliarity with sailing. Hiccup followed them, as he was supposed to, making sure that they arrived safe. Gods he hated this. Cold, blank, and emotionless. That was what he had to be, so he was ‘perfect’ but Angor’s standards. He loathed it.

Before Hiccup could enter the hut after the unhappy couple, he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him. Turning, he faced Astrid. She looked uneasy. “C-Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“If that is what you wish.”

“It is.” She lead him away from the village proper, and closer to the academy. Hiccup was confused, but he chose not to show it. She stopped once she was about halfway between the two, and faced him. “Look, I know that you are keeping up appearances, but can you do something for me this year? Just while your with me, alone is fine, but…”

She gave a frustrated sigh, words seemed to not be her friend this night. He kept himself still, “Astrid?”

“Please, show _Stoick_ emotion. Show _me_ emotion. I can’t bare seeing only three looks on you face in my mind any more. I-It… It hurts.” She bowed her head, hiding her face from him as she struggled to not break down before him.

“Astrid,” He called gently, letting it drop for her as she asked. He lifted her chin, making eye contact with her. “I’m sorry. Please, just be patient. Two more years and I can give any facial expression I want, but even this moment could--”

“Don’t say it.” She set a hand on his chest, “Don’t say that he hurts you. I don’t want to think about that.”

“Astrid, why did you ask me out here?”

She looked up at him, “To see _you_ , not Angor’s heir. To talk to _you_ , to hold _you_ , to--” She stopped herself short, a lush dusting her cheeks.

“To what?”

“Nevermind that, If you don’t want to be out here, then it’s fine. I understand.”

He wanted to tear what was left of his hair out. “Don’t do that, please. Don’t become distant like that, that isn’t fair.”

“Not fair?” She looked at him. He didn’t want to argue, he just got here and they were fine during the flight. He didn’t want to push her away. “Not fair? You want to know what’s not fair? Sneaking around just so I can talk to you. What’s not fair is never being able to go and see you on a whim. What’s not fair is not being able to celebrate your birthday as a tribe every year, what’s not fair is that I have been waiting here for you day in and day out. I have been waiting for so goddamn long I pushed away my friends, my family. I shut myself away because I just wanted to be near you and where have you been? Being taken to other islands and being flogged daily for being out line in any way. You’ve been out there barely surviving, and I’ve been here, not actually living because the life I want isn’t here.”

He was stunned, was she trying to tell him she wanted to spend her life with him? She was crying, bringing her hands up to her face to rub the tears away violently.

“Great, now I’m crying. Could this _get_ any worse?”

Hiccup pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her gently.

“I’m sorry, Astrid. I didn’t mean to…”

“Of course you didn’t! Your Hiccup! You don’t mean to do a lot of things, but I don’t care about that! I just… I just wanted to talk to you like we used to! I wanted _my_ Hiccup back…”

“Well, you have him right now, for whatever that’s worth.”

She said nothing, just buried her face in his chest. He knew that Hanhu would tease him later, but at least she knew not to get in the way and stop any Black-Briars from coming this way. And he was grateful

Hiccup took a deep breath in, his face nuzzled into her hair. “I’m here, and I’ve got you.”

Astrid sobbed quietly, her soft cries muffled against him.

They both needed this, no matter how short lived it would become, it would be enough for now.

And that’s just what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Goodness!
> 
> So this chapter has been playing around in my head for a while, and since It appears to be how I want it, I'm not going to try and get nit picky with the small things. I think we all needed a respite in all the gloom and doom, well, hear you go, some hurt/comfort for the soul. I hope this seems appropriate, I figured I'd keep them beginning to express their affections to each other at 18, as it's bittersweet I know, but I felt it was important.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this installment of _Heir_! I hope you enjoyed it and I will see _you_ at the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching for the thread

Dawn was rising when Hiccup woke. After he had walked Astrid back to her home and said goodnight, he remembered going back to the hut Angor was staying in for the week celebration to rest. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing and stretching. He was dressed and ready for the first day of celebration before the village even began to stir.

Stepping out into the crisp morning air, the first rays of light fell upon him, basking him in gentle warmth. Hiccup smiled faintly, he had dearly missed this. He turned, beginning to walk to the arena--or the academy as it has been called for the past two years. He thought continuing past it into the woods, but his daily survival instincts told him to stay. So stay he did.

He had grabbed a simple pole, not too long and didn’t appear to be in use in any way, and began practicing. He was ready to train until his body gave out, but he knew better than that. It was bad enough that he was up so early in the morning, what’s worse was that he almost considered training his entire day away.

He continued to make practiced movements, silently wishing he had an opponent to spar against him in the waking hours of the day Berk tended not to use. It seemed the gods were listening, in their own twisted way, because as he made a wide arc, he had to stop himself short of following through, lest he smash the pole into the side of Astrid’s head. He frowned, “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep, and what about you? Been training all night or did you just have an urge?”

“Habit.”

“Well, it wouldn’t do you any good to keep practicing movements with no moving target.” the Hofferson turned, going over to a barrel of training poles. “So, teach me a little and we can spar, easy though.”

Hiccup cracked a smile, “You want to learn how to use a spear like I do?”

“Hey, a situation might call for it and I might need to.”

“Very well. Come here and I’ll walk you through the basic steps.”

And thus the two of them spent a solid hour going through the basic steps Hiccup had begun to learn three years prior. They were muscle memory to him, and he had to remind himself to slow down a little for the woman who was mimicking him. Once she felt she had the hang of it, they began to spar. Hiccup on the defense, Astrid being offense. He didn’t need to do much in order to thwart her strikes, she was inexperienced and wasn’t giving nearly enough force to make him worry, so he kept up the same blocks as she made the same swings. Then she got ferocious.

He was suddenly focused again, moving his weapon to block hers as she made to strike at his head and then his knee. He leaned back and dropped to the ground to avoid her spin, and then he had to roll to the side as she brought the pole down on him. The snap of the wood hitting stone resounded in the silent ring, allowing him to remember Astrid’s competitiveness. He continued to dodge, letting her experiment and taking mental notes when she did something that caught him off guard that he would use later and practice. Then she left herself open going for a strike to his chest in a stabbing motion. Spinning to the side, he got close to her and held an elbow position, standing before and still, he would not hurt her.

“Why didn’t you follow through?”

He stood, moving away. “This is Berk, and you may have trained with someone of equal strength and skill as you, but you were taught to hold back from the killing blow.” He spun his staff in his hand, stilling it at his side. “I was taught in the passed three years to finish the fight, and I could have dropped you right then and there.”

She watched him relax, choosing to call it quits for now it seemed as he walked over to the barrel, carefully returning the pole. She moved to join him. “Finished for today?”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Wait.” He said simply, “I’ll wait for Hanhu to find us and spar her.”

“Am I not a good enough partner?” She was mildly offended.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked down at her, something churning in his eyes she couldn’t decipher. “And I came very close to doing so. I won’t let it happen again, not unless I have absolutely no other choice. Even if I have to take another flogging.”

She grabbed his chin, furious with him. He remained stoic. “You don’t need to protect me, I’m capable of that myself.”

“Not from the Black-Briars.”

With that he gently removed her hand from his face and turned to walk back to the center of the academy. Sighing heavily and hardening his resolve again, Hiccup turned to look up at the top of the stone ring, looking for any sign of a person. 

Nothing.

He considered leaving, maybe going to the cove and take some time to just bathe in the fresh air he could only revel in here on Berk. It was the only place he knew that wasn’t filled with loud cacaphanus bangs of sword fighting and didn’t smell of ash or pitch. At least here, the air was clean, and the silence was peaceful.

“There you are, my lord. I was looking for you.”

“Hanhu, spar me. Now.”

“Of course, with one hand or two this time?”

“One.”

\---

Astrid watched Hiccup turn to face the hooded figure, who threw away her cloak and raised her hands. “Which arm will I not be using?”

“The right.”

A smile curled upon Hanhu’s lips, as though she knew he would say that and brought said arm behind her, looping a finger into one of the thin straps, easy to pull free in an emergency, but given how Hiccup was watching her, Astrid thought maybe he was overestimating her capabilities. A one handed fight with someone who has trained for three years straight to go for the kill even against people? It was madness. She stood idly by, waiting and watching as they circled around each other, Hanhu relaxed and Hiccup low and battle ready.

Then it happened.

Hanhu stepped towards him, making his tense just slightly, then she darted forward, ready to jam her elbow into his sternum, but Hiccup narrowly dodged, a nervous and determined look on his features as she spun his body around to slam his leg into her back. She rolled, getting her feet and smiling.

“Good one, you finally figured it out. Now let’s see how long you can keep up.”

They kept fighting back and forth, Astrid barely keeping up with them as they danced about each other in the dangerous waltz they battled through, but she was following that Hiccup was beginning to lose, especially when he rolled away from his bodyguard and slowly got to his knees, panting heavily. He looked up at his opponent, who tapped her lip with a smile. He frowned and reached up and touched his own, pulling his fingers away and muttering under his breath. He got to his feet, not dropping back into a battle stance. Hanhu watched him for a long moment.

“Done?”

He continued to gain his breath, nodding. “Yes.”

With that said, she dropped her hands to her side and bowed deeply, “A valiant fight, my lord.”

“Enough Hanhu, Call it how you saw it. I lost, again.”

“Permission to speak freely?” She straightened, smiling still.

“Granted.”

“I have thirteen years of training, whereas you--”

“Have only three. I know.” He sighed, grabbing the bottom his shirt to wipe the blood from his lip. “If my Father had seen it, he’d assign more drills.”

“Of course, my lord.”

“Hanhu.”

“Yes?”

“Enough with the ‘my lord’.”

“Very well, Hiccup.”

Astrid was stunned to say the least. Thirteen years of training, and Hanhu wasn’t the heir to the Black-Briars? It was odd but incredible. She watched Hiccup walk towards the gate, stiff and tall. He wasn’t like the boy she once knew, but she could still see the way his eyes flickered about in thought whenever he was making a plan or mulling over something fascinating.

Under all the abuse, the pain, the fear, and the survival instincts is the boy who looks to the sky and sees the stars behind the clouds. A boy who gave up his own comfort for his people. A boy who was the first viking to ride a dragon. The boy who has a dry sense of humor and is sarcastic. The boy who opened her eyes. The boy she loves.

He climbed the ramp, Hanhu and Astrid following after him, the berkian woman trailing behind the others more. She was in awe, despite her features saying she was concerned or even neutral. Reaching the top, she turned to look at the village, which was beginning to bustle about.

“They’re awake?”

With a start, she faced the teen. She sighed through her nose, examining him. His lip was tinged a deep pink, nearly a light red, and his big green eyes were focused on her. He didn’t have that layer of kohl today, perhaps he hadn’t put it on? His freckles were visible to her at this distance, littering his face. She did her best not to give away the fact she was ready to swoon at the beauty he still held, even if he couldn’t see it or wanted to see it. “Yeah, they're getting ready for the first day of celebrating.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Wait.” She smirked, meeting his gaze. “I’ll wait for Snotlout to help me with my part of the celebration.”

“Right, since I can’t help.”

“That’s right, _lord_ Hiccup.” She smirked, seeing the dangerous look that flickered across his features.

A dark smile crossed his face, his eyes narrowing slightly, “Careful, Miss Hofferson. You’re playing a treacherous game.”

“Or what?”

He said nothing, just kept on smiling. He looked up past her, then straightened and dropped his smile. “Snotlout.”

“Hiccup.” The Jorgenson glanced between the two before him, then back at Hanhu. “Uhm, Astrid, Chief wanted you.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll head right over.” She turned, and began to run, but before she passed Snotlout, she looked back at Hiccup. “Hiccup?”

He cast her a look.

“You got something right here.” She lifted a finger to her lip, pointing to the area on her own face where there was a tiny smear of blood on his face. With that, she ran off.

\---

Finding Stoick was the easy part, getting to him? Another matter altogether. She walked past the twisting line of people and up to the tall, stocky man. He was sending people every which way, helping them prepare for the first day of the week long ‘festival’. Though it was mainly focused on Hiccup, the others who haven’t celebrated are participating too, though they all understand that if they try to hog the attention from Hiccup, unless they give it to them, they could very well be forced into a punishment from Angor, not Stoick.

Reaching the chief, Astrid waited, glancing between the father and those who took up his priority. Eventually she cleared her throat, dragging the burly man from his tunnel vision.

“Ah, Astrid! I was hoping to find you!”

“Sorry, I was at the Academy.”

“What for? Any special events you’d like to share?”

“Oh, no it wasn’t a planned event!” She raised her hands, surprised at the suggestion. She tended to stick to the plan, the operative word in that last part being ‘tended’. “I was going over there to finish cleaning and I found… Hiccup training… so, I joined him.”

“I see. Well, good on you. Come, We have much to prepare.” He turned, calling for one of the other vikings who was helping with the planning to take over for him. He then began to lead her off to the Hofferson house. Now, Astrid hadn’t celebrated her birth either, as she was sure in the decision she made nearly a year ago. “Your mother has something for you for this year, but she wants you to have it before the festivities grow into an uproar.”

“Huh?”

Entering, she found her mother sitting by the hearth, smiling happily and tending to something in her arms. It was blue, deep and rich in color. Over the back of her chair was something white and then what looked to be a belt, at her feet a pair of boots. It was odd, as Stoick just smiled and motioned to the woman seated before them. “I’ll leave her to you.”

“Thank you, chief.”

With that, Astrid was left behind, staring at her mother across from a low fire. “Uhm.. I’m not sure what that was about, but…”

“Come here, dear, I have something for you.”

\---

Hiccup had watched her leave before looking to Snotlout. He wasn’t sure how to handle the stocky teen before, and that fact still stuck. So, Hiccup turned away. He walked over to his guard, ready to tell her that he was going to find his ‘father’ when the Jorgenson spoke, nervous it seemed.

“So… I know that you gave yourself up to the Black-Briars.”

He paused, completely still.

“I know that it wasn’t an easy decision, and that you probably don’t want to hear this from me.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” He faced the shorter male, his face dark and neutral.

“Well, you're gonna!” Snotlout snapped. “Cause without you, this place is boring. There isn’t anyone to argue with, not like you.”

“So, you miss arguing with me? Is that the best you have?”

“I miss having a face to hate! But this? This is a guy who doesn’t have any emotions!”

Hiccup did everything he could not to deck the male. Hanhu stepped forward, going to stop Snotlout before he went to far, but it was too late. He raised an arm to stop his bodyguard, shaking his head when she met his gaze.

“Oh, now you have a girl who’s ready to solve all your problems for you? Well good on you!”

One step forward.

“What? You think I’m scared of you? So what, you have some scars and a few years of training. Like that’ll make such a difference.” Snotlout was angry, He knew that. But it was still infuriating to be told he doesn’t feel. “You're still that same kid I beat every year for the Thawfest games. You're still the same Hiccup I knew growing up.”

Another step.

“So, give it your best shot, tough guy. Prove me wrong.”

_‘Oh I will.’_ Hiccup surged forth, bringing an arm back to slam it into Snotlout’s jaw. But before he could land the hit he froze, shaking and glaring down at the shorter male. He pulled away, his face twisted in a snarl. Snotlout looked genuinely scared as Hiccup turned and slammed his fist in Hanhu’s hand. She winced, pulling her hand back and shaking it out. He took long calming breaths, then looked over his shoulder. “Next time, Snotlout, I won’t hesitate to knock you flat.”

The Jorgenson did his best to regain his fragile composure, “Y-yeah, right.” With that, he left.

Hiccup wanted to scream. He had never lost control of himself like that, it was inexcusable. He never wanted to hurt the people he cares about, but that… that was too far, even for Snotlout. What the hell happen to them all? Snotlout, Astrid, himself? _‘Gods, what did I almost do?’_

“Hiccup.” Hanhu’s gentle, motherly tone drifted into his ears. “Are you alright?”

“I-I… I’m fine, or I will be in the next few minutes.”

“Well, how about I tell you about something funny I was just thinking off and try to get you to laugh, yeah?”

“You can try.”

She grinned, leaning in and whispering into his ear. “Angor dancing with Dagur in a dress.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, pushing her away by the shoulder, “You and your weird mind.”

“Weird was never wrong, it was simply unappreciated.”

“Was?”

“You appreciate it.”

Hiccup shook his head, “Right, on occasion.”

“Still appreciate it.”

He centered himself again, even as he talked on with his bodyguard. _‘I won’t do that again, I won’t. I can’t lose myself, not like that. I will not become what Anogr Black-Briar wants.’_

_‘I refuse to give in.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter, but much to come!
> 
> As I'm sure many of you are aware of, School goes back in soon(and for some of you you already are). So, this chapter came out nearly a week before my first class, and hours before I go and get my id, sooooo... horay? I will continue to work on this during school(along with my other works if you've read them) during the school year, but updates will slow once things get rolling. I'm not giving this up! I swear! And I'm not going to let myself fall behind in my classes either, as that would just suck. So, here's to good grades and hopes for a successful school year for you all!
> 
> And with that, I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flaxen haired beauty
> 
> and her scarred beast

Hiccup Haddock, a boy who was becoming a man.

Today should be a joyous day, but even as he watched the tribe he knows and loves dance around and give cheers, mead and ale spilling and frothing over the lips of their swinging mugs, he found very little mirth. He was alone, seated off to the side, waiting for the presentation of all the boys and girls who are becoming men and women. No one approached him, no one bothered him. It was frustrating. He could see Angor from across the crowd holding Chess against his side, preventing her from going and enjoying the merry-making. He almost wanted to go and invite her into the dancing, take her hand and lead her through the traditional motions, but then he saw the way Angor was watching the people moved, and realized how fruitless such a venture would be.

Hiccup sighed quietly, scanning the crowd, seeing not a single Hofferson, Jorgenson, Thorston, or Ingerman in the sea of bodies. He found it both curious, and unsurprising. Then came the cheer, one he knew only from stories. It was loud, then quiet. Shortly thereafter, Stoick’s voice rang out over them.

“Today, we celebrate another year gone, and another to come. We celebrate those of us who have lived long lives, and those whose lives have just begun. Today, we celebrate young men and women, they have come so far in so little time. We stand in a world we share with dragons thanks to a boy who becomes a man. Today, he and those of his age become vikings! Raise your mugs, for those who now walk not as children, but as one of us!”

Joyous shouts filled the air for a few long moments, then silence as Stoick smiled behind his beard. Hanhu appeared beside Hiccup, watching the procession.

“First, I introduce the two most well known tricksters on Berk. We know them as troublemakers, devotees of Loki. Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston.”

The twins appeared beside the chief, grinning cockily. They were snickering, for whatever reason. Stoick didn’t give them a chance to cause chaos because he gave them a firm stare and they moved to the side, grinning.

“Secondly, I welcome a boy whose knowledge has helped us time and time again in saving our dragons from sickness and death, and improving our life with them. Fishlegs Ingerman.”

The blond bumbled up to Stoick, smiling with a look of pride in his eyes, moving off to the side and folding his hands in front of him.

“Third, I present the reigning champion of the Thawfest games, a well known face amung Berk. Snotlout Jorgenson.”

If you ever wanted to see Snotlout humble, now wasn’t the time. He had his chest puffed out, and was swaggering his way next to Stoick, smirking and nodding at the crowd. He was glared to the side to stand beside the twins.

“Now, a young woman who has trained her entire life to show us that she is not like any other, to show us what it means to have dedication and to be fierce in everything she does. Astrid Hofferson.”

As she walked up beside Stoick, Hiccup forgot how to breathe. She wore her hair down, two twin braids keeping most of her hair from her face. Her gown was long sleeved, bracers at the cuffs and pale blue embroidery around her high necked collar. The deep, rich blue was offset by the white over dress which had navy embroidery to accent the brilliant snow color. The overdress didn’t cover much, it simply hung over her shoulders and met at her waist before casually falling free. Her rich leather belt with a steel buckle was long, and would have hung low in front of her, had it not been tucked behind her elbow leaving a loop to accentuate the curve of her hip. Her boots matched the belt, but he barely paid those mind. No, he was looking at her face, her circlet had been replaced with a steel, ornate one that did wonders for making her flaxen locks shimmer gold. Her baby blue eyes were big against the soft flush of her cheeks as she smiled faintly, nodded to her chief, and moved to stand beside Fishlegs.

Hiccup stood slowly, letting Hanhu hide him as he walked casually through the crowd and towards where his birth father stood tall and proud on the hill. He was looping around, slow as to not draw attention, but fast enough to make progress.

“Lastly, I proudly give you a man who has fought for recognition his whole life. His early years were hard, and truthfully, he’s not at fault. He opened our eyes to the truth of dragons, bonding with the one dragon no one had ever seen, and then proceeded to liberate them with the help of those you see beside me. He’s the first viking to have never killed a dragon, but he’s also the first to ride one. After defeating the Red Death, he turned to the Black-Briars, becoming one of them. Even so, he may be a Black-Briar now, but he’s still a Hooligan too.” Stoick sucked in a deep breath, “I proudly present Hiccup Haddock.”

All eyes turned to him as he walked up the steps, turning to face the chief. Then came the slow walk to stand beside the man who he once resembled. He looked out over the crowd, his gaze landing on Hanhu first, who was smiling under her cowl. Then came Angor, who was smiling cockily. Finally, Chess was the focus of his gaze. She was looking at him in wonder, as though she had been seeing him the wrong way all this time, like she had been wrong about him all along. He could only hope.

He faced Stoick once more, bowed his head slightly, then stood beside Astrid, barely able to take in the way she watched him settle beside her.

Stoick turned to the crowd, smiling wide and beaming with pride. “The gods have smiled and given us six young vikings to cherish in every way they will allow. May their valor reach Valhalla so their tales rejoice in the heavens! Today, we have six more of us to cherish, and to learn from! Today, we celebrate!”

The crowd exploded into cheers, mead and ale making a shimmering cascade of light. Hiccup remained neutral, rigid and tall, even as his heart ached. Then a hand was set upon his arm. His gaze shifted to the appendage, seeing a silver and pale jade wrist protector covered by deep blue cloth with tinted embroidery and deep brown leather bracers. He met the face of the hand’s owner, seeing Astrid’s gentle smile. “Hiccup, will you join us in the celebration? We’re adults now.”

“I believe your father has the right to your first dance as a woman, Miss Hofferson, as mine is to my mother, unless you are trying to court me.”

She flushed, her beautiful eyes going wide and her lips parting. She pushed him lightly, not even making him move. “I was only trying to be friendly.”

“Of course.” He bowed his head, then glanced out at Chess, making eye contact with her. “If you’ll excuse me,” He met Astrid’s gentle stare, “But I must go.”

“Right, well, don’t be shy.”

He turned, walking down the steps, the crowd parting for him as he made for Chess Black-Briar. She was dressed in a maroon, which wasn’t horrible on her, but it did nothing for her beauty. Something Hiccup was silently happy about. Once near her, he outstretched his hand. “Mother, will you please join me in a dance?”

She glanced back at Angor, who gave a slight nod she took as permission and set a dainty hand in his. He brought her back into the crowd, then into the clearing forming with the ten other men and women. Fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters alike stood in the clearing, waiting for the music to start. And when it began, it was slow, peaceful. It allowed Chess to follow Hiccup in the motions she would have to match. She picked up quickly, glancing up at the boy who was claimed as her son, and smiled in a strangely motherly way. He said nothing and instead guided her through the next steps of the dance, the music picking up in tempo. They stepped close, her back to his chest, hands joined as they moved about the circle. The dance didn’t make them look like a couple, but as Hiccup gently guided her into a spin towards her husband, it symbolized the mother letting the son make his own decisions. For the father and daughter version, the father would twirl his daughter and step away, symbolizing him accepting she was her own woman now.

Hiccup turned, facing the two women left in the clearing, expecting them to orientate on one of the men they knew well and had seen on a daily basis. And he was right, for Ruffnut. She turned to her brother, grinning. Astrid though, turned to face him. She was standing tall, proud, almost expectant. Then she walked towards him, her dress fluttering around her feet. He moved to meet her half way, aware that she had made a decision and was going to follow it through. This dance was just for the symbolism of them bonding, to dance with someone they would fight with, even to the death. Why she had picked him, he would never ask. Why she looked so sure, he figured he’d never know. Even so, they danced. The music reached a crescendo, Hiccup and Astrid lost in the movements. Then they pulled away, their hands joined in a firm grip. The melody slowed, and their hands slowly parted, the Haddock bowing his head and stepping away from her to create an appropriate distance. A distance in which she closed so she could meet his gaze.

In a soft tone, she spoke gently. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.” He returned, just as softly.

The song ended, and they turned away from each other, walking away to walk their paths. Hiccup to his tormentor, and Astrid to her friends.

\---

The feast was taking place in the great hall, but the festivities still roared all across the village. Hiccup stood solemnly at the top of the massive steps, staring out at the horizon. The dragons flew all about the place, partaking in the event, and then there was Toothless, who sat beside his rider and looked out over the village. They were silent, almost distant in a way that wasn’t like them. He sighed, looking at his dragon companion. “Keeping me company, Toothless?”

The night fury purred, his ears rising. Their gazes met, and both smiled.

Hiccup looked back out, watching the sea. He folded his hands behind his back, basking in the sunlight. It was strange. This tranquility was chaotic, but calm. The wind tousled his hair, warm and gentle. The cheers and music floating in the air all around him.

“Enjoying yourself?”

He turned, startled. Astrid was approaching from within the hall, her flaxen locks billowing in the wind and showing off her slender neck which was covered by the collar of her dress. _‘Gods, she is beautiful.’_ “I am, in my own way.”

She hummed, stepping up to stand beside him,carefully guiding a few stray strands from her face. “A shame you have to be away from the others to enjoy it.”

“In there,” He said carefully, keeping a stiff tone, “I am Angor’s heir. Here, I am a man looking out at the horizon.”

“In there,” She begins, drawing his gaze even though she didn’t meet it, instead staring off into the distance, “You are the man who gave away his life for those of his people. Out here, you are that same man.” She turned to face now, setting a hand on his chest, her palm over his heart. “What you are looking for, Hiccup Haddock, is in here.”

“What I’m looking for?” He cocked a brow.”

“Everyone is looking for something, you just haven’t found yours yet.” She smiled, pulling hand back somewhat reluctantly, “And that is okay.”

They stood there for a long moment, then Astrid glanced about. She drew close, leaning up to wrap her arms around him. She was brief, knowing that he had an appearance to keep, so once she had held him for a fracture of a second, the pulled away completely, creating the distance he kept so well crafted.

“I’m here to help you, always.”

He didn’t smile, he didn’t nod, he merely bowed his head, “Thank you, Miss Hofferson.”

“Now, come with me, let’s get you some food and a mug of mead. Perhaps that will help you enjoy today better.”

He sighed quietly through his nose, trailing behind the fierce viking woman into the hall, letting her dance with him across the crowd and to the steaming meats and barrels of alcohol. He watched her get a mug and fill it with ale, then took it once she offered it. He had no choice, she was watching him expectantly, so, with a glance towards where he knew Angor was still seated, he took a swig. 

\---

The next four days were like this. Dancing, music, feasting, and more alcohol. The fifth day was what had Hiccup setting his jaw and staring down into dark green eyes. Today was supposed to be a day of calm, letting the village rest and sleep off the ale. Hiccup, who had only one mug during the four day period, was fine. So seeing Dagur the Deranged at the docks in Berk left a sour taste in his mouth. They stood staring each other into submission, but the Haddock didn’t flinch.

“Dagur, why are the Berserkers here on Berk?”

“I heard that you were celebrating becoming a man.” The redhead moved closer, Hiccup stepped to meet him menacingly. “I came to give my congratulations.”

“They’ve been received and have been thanked for.”

“With?”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, balling his fists.

“I see. Well, I merely desired to deliver this last thing.”

The heir did his best not to deck the berserker leader as a dragon was pulled from the ship. “A dragon? I’ve never seen one quite like that. What kind is it?”

Dagur cackled, “It’s called a razorwhip!”

The dragon in question had been muzzled and was in a cage, It made Hiccup sick.

“We also have it’s rider.” Dagur hummed triumphantly.

“Really?” Hiccup walked toward the razorwhip, untying his dagger from his waist and handing it to Hanhu, who took it, then brushed hair from her left eye to watch her charge approach the creature. “Where are they?”

“Locked up.”

“Bring her out. Unmuzzle the razorwhip.”

“Are you sure about that? It could kill you.”

He stopped, looked back at the berserker and smiled. “Tell, Dagur, how many times have you tried to kill me now?”

Silence.

Hiccup turned back to the dragon, nodding to the men holding the creature. They pulled the muzzle free and the rider outstretched his hand. It snarled, and he pulled his hand back as to not have it bitten off. He turned his face away and stuck out his hand in sheer faith. Cool scales touched his palm several, agonizing moments later. Thank the gods. He looked back at the dragon, his breath slow as they met gazes. He stepped closer, “How about we get you out of these chains?”

It cooed, pleased with his tone and suggestion.

“You heard the dragon, release it.”

Hesitantly, men let go and backed away. Hiccup ran a smooth palm over it’s muzzle, looking it over. Then came a voice familiar to him, looking over he saw a black-haired, green-eyed female who struggled against her bonds. “Get away from her! You-!”

“Silence.” It came from Angor--when did he show up-- not Hiccup, who turned an ear to listen over his shoulder. “Be careful, girl. You’re lucky to be alive.”

A twitch.

“You, your name was Heather, right? We met on Outcast island? You tried to steal my dragon back then…”

She orientated on Hiccup, who groomed the female dragon before him.

“So, tell me. What were you hoping to achieve this time around?”

“You know what.”

It took everything in him not to smile. “Really? So, you tamed a dragon and now hunt me?”

“I give back to those you steal from!”

“Steal is a strong word.”

“You don’t deny it very well.”

Hiccup motioned to the berserkers holding her and nodded at the dragon. He turned, walking back towards Angor and Dagur. He stopped beside Hanhu, taking his dagger back and fastening it to his belt. “Today I’m feeling merciful, but the next time we see one another, I will not take your calumny. There will be repercussions. Take your dragon and leave this archipelago, lest you be hunted down.”

Heather spat, climbing onto the razorwhip and glaring down at them. “C’mon Windshear.”

Then they were gone.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then met Hanhu’s stare. She nodded from under her hood, then turned to follow him back into the village.

“Thank you, Dagur.” Hiccup hummed, his tone going neutral once more. “Your gift was thoughtful.”

With that, he departed, climbing up the ramps and walking through the village and out past the academy, into the woods. Hanhu followed, her cloak falling from her shoulders and dragging behind them as she pulled it along, hiding their tracks. He needed to be away from the Black-Briars, even if it killed him.

He just hoped the gods answer his prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho! Little under 24 hours and bam! New chapter.
> 
> Well, things are getting dark again, but there's also a pining boy to look out for, so there's some pluses in there don't fret.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know what 'Calumny' means, it's a synonyme for 'slander'! I found this out reading the _Faiths and Pantheons_ for third edition dnd! It's used in describing how Shar worshippers like chaos, and disrupting the norm! So, there you go! Fun fact!
> 
> Well, thank you all for reading, for for those of you who are coming from P_Artsypants's collection of one-shots, then welcome! I know, eight chapters in and I'm still saying hello. I'm not gonna change, promise. And with that, I will see _you_ at the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to walk, and a long since over-due letter.

The tranquility of the cove was something he never thought he’d have again. Ever. In a way, it was strange. He sat upon a rock, one leg drawn under the other, and just breathed in the clean forest air that was accompanied by the soft natural sound of the woods. Hanhu was letting him do as he pleased, as it’s her job to watch and protect him, not to interfere with him. And besides that, he could easily defend himself against most attackers. Dragons were a more… questionable foe if things got oddly out of hand. Even so, she walked a perimeter of the cove, silent in her steps.

Hiccup closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Upon releasing it, his muscles relaxed and body shivered. The wave that he rode out every part of his frame needing to stretch, which he complied to. He was still enjoying the peace of mind he had ascertained since arriving in the cove when he heard two pairs of wingbeats. He froze, lifting his gaze up to watch the familiar shadow cross the cove, and then the black creature land. It’s head swiveled to meet his gaze and green, cat-like eyes softened. He moved his ankle out from under her left leg and began to get to his feet, watching as a blonde got off the night fury’s back and motioned to Stormfly to relax.

He greeted his dragon with a faint smile, his palm smoothing over Toothless’s brow. He nodded to the night fury, who bounded off to play with the deadly nadder. The Haddock leveled his gaze with the blonde approaching him, a smile gracing her features.

“Good morning, _lord_.”

“Miss Hofferson.” He quipped.

“I never liked being called ‘miss’, not even by Johann.” She hummed, glancing towards Hanhu who continued to walk a perimeter. “But I think I’ll make an exception.”

“And why is that, Miss?”

She stepped up to him, barely an hand apart, “Careful, Haddock, now you're pushing it.”

“Would you prefer Milady?”

She rolled her eyes, “Now that’s just being flirtatious.”

He made no comment, simply tilted his head in acknowledgement of that fact. He stepped away from her though, moving towards the water’s edge. Kneeling down, he disrupted the surface, ripples dancing away from him. “Then, Astrid, what would you like to be called?”

“Astrid is fine.” She hummed, moving to step up beside him.

Hiccup looked up at her, taking in the light’s reflection upon her face. She was watching their dragons, and he her. Her hair fell over her shoulders still unbound except for the single braid keeping some of her hair back, the rest swayed in the gentle breeze. Then their eyes met, and for a moment he felt like himself. He wasn’t some warrior, he wasn’t a ‘lord’, and he most certainly wasn’t trying to bottle up everything that made him Hiccup. He felt like the fifteen year old boy who he lost three years ago, who was just hoping to get a date and fly with his best friend. He felt like the boy who had just won the greatest battle of his life and finally had something to talk about with his father. And Astrid? He felt like she was the only person in the world who helped him get to that point.

Then it crumbled.

“Hiccup.” He turned to look at his guard, getting to his feet. “We should head back to the village, Angor will not be happy if we’re gone much longer.”

“You’re right, thank you Hanhu.”

He stepped away from Astrid once more, bowing his head then walking towards one of the many exits.

She called over her shoulder, “You don’t want to fly back?”

He halted. He felt all eyes on him, including the inquisitive stare of Toothless. “Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

He turned, meeting her hard gaze. “I’d like to believe you know why, Miss Hofferson.”

Her lips parted to respond, but she appeared to think better of it and sighed. With that, he left, Hanhu catching up to him and trailing behind.

\---

Hanhu was of course, correct. Reaching the village, it was in chaos. Angor was marching about, screaming and shouting. Hiccup mentally prepared for the beating of a lifetime as he walked toward the man, his arm tensing. Angor went to slap Chess, who was trying to calm him, but Hiccup flew into action. People parted for him as he darted forward, grabbing Angor’s wrist and flipping the man over himself so the chief landed on his back. Hiccup turned looking his ‘mother’ once over. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, glancing down at her husband fearfully. “Where were you?”

“Taking some time for myself, I apologize for not being here earlier. I did not desire to be disturbed.”

“Your father was--”

“I can speak for myself, _Chess_.” Angor growled, swaying one his feet, still winded from Hiccup’s attack. The heir turned to meet the black gaze of his ‘chief’. “Where were you, exactly?”

“I was with Hanhu, father. I am fine.”

“You were also missing.”

“I apologize for not leaving a note to indicate my whereabouts and when I would return, I simply desired to not be disturbed. Hanhu made sure it was so.”

“Hanhu!” Angor roared, turned to look at the woman, her cloak being ripped from her shoulders by her boss.

“Yes, Chief?” She did her best to keep her voice level, staring hard at the ground.

“Where were you?”

“Father, this is unnecessary.” Hiccup went to intervene, but caught angor’s sharp glare.

“I wasn’t speaking to you, _whelp_.”

Hanhu seemed to understand what was happening, and thus she bowed her head and answered. “I do not know what it was called, but we were in the forest. He said he didn’t want anyone to follow us, so I made sure he was alone and kept him safe.”

Angor looked between the two, his face twisting. He threw her aside, then grabbed Hiccup by the collar. The Haddock remained calm, despite the man who got into his face. “Remember, you are my son. If you try to disobey me again, you know what will be coming for you.”

“Yes, Father.” Hiccup did his best not to give any emotion, but his tone was dark and many of the Berkian people took a step back. “Forgive me, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not.”

He was shoved back, Hiccup balancing himself before he could fall on the innocent woman he was trying to protect. He turned, bowed to Chess, then walked off after Angor.

No more risks like that.

\---

The merry-making had come to an end, no one was sure how to bring back the lively spirit what with Hiccup being so cross to anything even remotely had him doing anything aside from standing, sitting, walking, or training. It was so unlike him during the festive days, dancing about with everyone and even Chess. Now, he stood beside the chieftess and protected her, his hands behind the small of his back, one wrist clasped in the other hand.

He wasn’t permitted to sit, to eat, or to speak. He was to stand and watch the crowd. Chess wasn’t allowed to leave her seat, she was to remain as she was and not speak to the young man standing just to her left. She would be brought food, but she couldn’t offer any, and she could make idle chatter with those who spoke to here first, but not to the boy who saved her from being slapped to the ground and abused once more by her husband.

Hiccup was blank, not letting himself feel the joy coming from those around him. And then there was the pair of eyes he had grown to enjoy feeling upon him, though he didn’t go to meet their gaze. He knew the feeling, as he had discerned who it was a long time ago, and simply continued to scan the crowd idly with his eyes. Then he jumped over a head of flaxen hair, then auburn, and then the rest of the crowd before seeing Angor. He did his best not to get angry seeing him talking with another woman with his lecherous smile most women mistake for friendly.

He returned his gaze front, setting his jaw and balling his fist until his nails cut into flesh.

_‘Dirty bastard, you have a wife which you claimed in such a way it was revolting.’_ Hiccup took an even breath. _‘When I’m 20, I cannot wait to come_ home _.’_

\---

Dawn of the sixth day left Hiccup on the ship Berk was letting the Black-Briars have to sail ‘home’. He had been there all night, left with only his leather pants and peg leg to protect him from the cool of night. His bleeding wounds had festered, and once Angor was gone, the guards he had brought with them tended to the angry lashes marrying his back, then took their leave, knowing they had no right to untie him. He spent the entire night, shivering, his wrists bleeding from the rope burn. Then Hanhu walked aboard, carefully untying him and covering his body with a cloak. He was given back his shirt and leather armor and boots, but his weapon was confiscated once more.

This day, the people did normal things, not sure how to proceed further with the celebration as Hiccup was pale and back to his living doll routine. He had nothing to do, and thus spent it as he had the evening before, guarding Chess in silence.

He did not greet Toothless, he did not greet Stoick, or Gobber, or Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, or Fishlegs. And he most certainly did not greet Astrid. He wasn’t permitted to speak, and she had this way of tearing down his walls, so he shut the world out. He became a living statue just to spare those who have done nothing wrong.

The day came and went, and Hiccup walked to the docks behind Angor. He felt nothing, his mind and body completely numb. He didn’t feel the cold of the night air as he removed his shirt and jerkin, nor the bite of the rope as it dug into his still healing wrists, not even the lashing he received.

He did not beg. He did not cry. He did not scream. He didn’t feel.

It went on and on, until the moon was high in the sky, and Hiccup felt dizzy. How long had it been since he was last beaten like this? His mind was too foggy to help him, so he simply didn’t try to find the answer. He didn’t need it. He had been in the wrong, and was now being given his just deserts.

Odin guide him down the right path.

\---

It was the morning of the seventh day, when Hiccup helped Chess aboard the boat gently. She held him once she was steady, quietly speaking him to him, though he barely processed her words. Once she released him, he walked back down to the docks, standing behind Angor in the stance he had been taught to stand in.

Then his mind understood what she had said.

“Thank you for protecting me from that monster.”

Hiccup set his jaw, giving his stilted and cold goodbyes, before boarding the boat preparing for the week long journey back to the prison he was forced to call home for another two years.

Gods have mercy upon him.

\---

Arriving back in the shit-hole of city did nothing to bring Hiccup out of his doll-like state. He continued on back to the guild without even batting an eye at the women who tried to get him to take them, just pushing through without meeting their gaze. Once he was alone in his bedroom, he walked into the bath and started heating warm water, then walked to hi bedroom and pulled out a pair of training trousers. After a very brief bath, he dressed in the pants he had pulled out and went to the arena.

He was angry. Punch after punch, kick after kick, opponent after opponent. He didn’t stop stop until Hanhu’s voice cut through his walls of fury.

“Keep that up and you’ll become him.”

He froze, his knuckles a mere hair’s breadth away from shattering an unfortunate boy’s nose. He pulled away, dropping his hands and straightening his body. “Leave me.”

Once the sparring partners were gone, he swung at the nearest column, only for his fist to connect with Hanhu’s palm. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I said to leave.”

“You don’t want to be alone right now.”

“You don’t know what I want!” He hissed. He couldn’t control himself, gods he was so furious! He just wanted to break something, anything!

“You want to feel, but you aren’t going to find it in this ring. Come with me, I have something to show you.” She pulled him back to his bedroom.

He frowned upon seeing her walk towards the hearth, lighting it before turning to face him. “I will not bed you, Hanhu, if that is what you're trying to do.”

“No, no, I’m no prostitute.” She dug into a bag, then produced a parchment. “I found this amung Angor’s things when he wasn’t looking shortly after we parted ways. He had been asked to give this to you by that Hofferson girl, seems he never did.”

Hiccup took it from her, brows furrowed as he unfurled the paper to read it.

_Hiccup_  
I miss you, we all do. It’s been hard not having you around this past year. Chief has been drinking a lot more, and he even agreed to start a dragon academy. Gobber has taken to Saddle making and Dragon teeth cleaning, and Silent Sven isn’t so silent any more. Snotlout has been pretty good about not irritating me, but he has his moments. The twins and I are at odds lately, they keep getting into trouble, and I have to make sure they don’t destroy anything. Fishlegs has been doing lots of research lately, spending a lot of time at Dragon Island, I hardly see him and Meatlug during the morning. He’s typically back by mid afternoon though.  
As for me, I’m leading the academy. It’s been difficult, but I manage. Stoick has been helping me when he can, but with his chiefly duties it’s not as often as he hoped. Sometimes, the two of us would talk about what life would have been like had you stayed here, on Berk, and the Black-Briars had never come for you or even existed. I know it’s foolish, but for a little while, it felt like we had a part of you with us again. I keep on going on nightly flights, the same path you took me on with Toothless a year ago. It’s not the same, no matter how much I want it to be.  
I really miss you, Hiccup. Nothing is the same, and it’s all in chaos.  
Stay safe, and write to me soon? It’s not the same as seeing you in person, but it would help Chief and I. 

_Astrid Hofferson_

Hiccup’s hands trembled, his knuckled going white. He sunk to his knees, bringing the letter to his chest and curling himself around it. He wept, silent tears rolling across his face. He looked up at his bodyguard, his lip quivering as he spoke with a soft, broken voice. “Thank you.”

She knelt down before him, bring him into her chest. She held him for a long time, the fire was long out before she finally laid him down on his bed and left his quarters.

Hiccup slept soundly that night, his anger and and wrath had melted away, only to be replaced with pain and grief. He dreamed of her, pale blonde locks blowing in the wind. A kiss so soft and sweet his brain was scrambled from the aftermath.

Then he woke, the first rays of morning falling through his iron barred window and into his face. His bliss, pain and grief now fueled him. He got up, taking the letter he had slept with against his chest and carefully folded it, putting away safely in his chest of things from Berk. With that, he readied for the last two years of this life and abuse.

He would not give up. He promised her that. Thor smite him if he breaks that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has been uploaded two days before I go back into school, which means that we're drawing closer to me being unable to write as much as I wish like during this summer and as I've stated in the last few chapters (if memory serves right), I am not dropping this anytime soon, I just won't be writing as frequently as I have been. 
> 
> As for what the fuck just happened: I imagined a lot of shit in the past three days and I'm so ready.
> 
> And as always, thank you all so much for reading/commenting/kudos! It means a lot to me, and it seriously keeps me motivated, and come classes, I'll be fueling some of that motivation into my schoolwork so I can actually work on this! So if you're shy, it's okay, I still smile whenever I get anon kudos and the hits number goes up, even by one digit. And if you aren't shy, then that's cool too, if you feel comfortable enough leave a comment and we can talk! It helps, everything helps. I mean it!
> 
> I won't keep you any longer, thank you all again, and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Angor proves Hiccup right. There is nothing good in that man's body.

“Father, how was your trip to Outcast island?”

“Uneventful.”

Hiccup watched as the man walked past, his chin raised to show curiosity. “Uneventful? That sounds very uncharacteristic of them.”

“They had nothing planned aside from an heir fight, but you remained behind for more training.” Angor sighed. “They seemed surprised you were not with me, almost seemed as if they were disappointed.”

“Now you’re making things up.” Hiccup hummed, trailing behind the chief as they made for the dining hall. “There is no possible way they could be disappointed I was not with you. I failed in the battle against them the last time I was there.”

“Yes, but it seems they want a rematch, and this time, they will be coming to us.”

“To us?” Hiccup thought it over, “It’s possible they wish to find a way to undermine you, Father.”

“This is true, but if that’s the case, you will protect me. Won’t you, son?”

“Of course, they’d have to kill me first.” He found this situation ironic. _‘If only you knew, Angor.’_

“You make me proud to be a father, when you aren’t a piece of shit.”

Hiccup merely bit his tongue, doing his best not to give away the fact he watched to knock the man before him on his ass. That would be a wonderful sight, if only he had the courage to do that here and now. But no, even with it, he’d wait. He has to.

They entered the dining hall and Hiccup greeting Chess. She had a large bruise along her temple and throat, something that had to have happened before Angor left as they were yellow and orange, slight hints of pink in the darkest sections. She had had those bruises for a while. They all sat down, Chess beside Angor, and Hiccup opposing the man. Dinner was filled only with Angor’s “hilarious” tales and Hiccup’s small quips. Chess never spoke, too afraid to say the wrong thing.

The heir felt his heart go out to her, sympathetic to her pain. He kept his lips sealed however, it helped in keeping her out of the way of her husband’s anger.

—-

Hiccup stood there, his nostrils flared as he watched Angor slam his ringed hand back across his wife’s face. She fell, weeping. She begged for mercy, tears streaming down her face as she looked back up at Angor, who raised his hand again to abuse the poor woman. Hiccup stood idly by, his fingernails drawing blood from his palm. He wanted to step in, to take the beating for her, but he couldn’t. The wrath would only multiply and morph into something else. Then they might be executed. No, instead he watched her grovel, Angor’s black boot slamming into her gut and his open palm strike her face. Blood welled where the gemstone of his signet ring cut into unmarked flesh. She lay on the ground now, crying. Her vibrant red locks were covered in dirt, turning them a murky shade of auburn. Her clothes were staining and she could do nothing but take more of the beating and prayed it ended soon. He was helpless to stop it.

“You filthy wench! I give you a life of luxury and then you let another man take you? You are mine!”

“Forgive me, husband! I-I was sleeping! You were gone, the guards they-!”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses! If you are with child you will abandon it, do you understand?”

Hiccup closed his eyes, doing his best to keep himself rooted to his spot.

“A-Angor.. I’m begging you—“

“No! If you do not leave the child of another man on the street, then you will be with it, a whore!”

Hiccup had enough. He turned, leaving the room before he hurt someone. Stepping into the doorframe, he sucked in a deep breath. An idea struck him, so he paused, then turned to face them. He walked back and looked down at Chess, her eyes were shut tight. His gut twisted seeing her blood streak across her face. “Father, may I?”

Angor paused, then stepped away from his battered wife. “Fine.”

“What color hair did your attacker have?”

“I-it was dark… brown or black I think?”

Hiccup turned to face Angor, “Claim it was yours, no one will question you. Or, when the child is born, let me handle how to proceed. It is innocent in all of this, giving it death would not only be below us, but a waste of potential. And surely having a second possible heir is better than one?”

Angor grumbled. “I suppose.” He eyed the woman on the floor. “But if this happens again I’ll kill you and the child myself.”

Hiccup sighed when Angor departed, reaching down to help Chess to her feet. She was unsteady and leaned into him heavily, but she was upright. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried softly, “Thank you, thank you for saving the child’s life!”

Hiccup’s face twisted. He wasn’t sure the child was out of the woods yet, there was still the matter of making sure she really was with child, and to get her to that point. “Don’t thank me yet, Mother. I’m not even sure this was a mercy.”

“I know, but now there’s a chance!” She smiled up at him, her tears smearing the blood stain across her peach skin.

—-

It had been two months, the routine he had fallen into kept in mind his old way of life, and in this case, it was. He struggled with keeping his emotions in check, especially when Chess was in danger of being thrown to the wolves. As it was, she never truly wasn’t in danger, but there were times where it was too risky not to fear for her safety. She spent more time with him, watching his training with Hanhu, and lingering near his classes in astrology and seafaring. She would walk with him often, and Hanhu had taken a liking to her newfound appreciation for his presence in the guild. As for what to do about Angor raising a brow in their direction, Hiccup merely said she was trying to bond with her son. That kept things relatively calm, but not easy to keep the plot hidden.

Garrett had taken to planning in coded notebooks within the workshop, as Chess would follow the heir to the forge just to be out of the fortress. The women lurking in the streets would often glare at her, but it helped keep them off him, so he wasn’t complaining in that department.

As Hiccup read over the ‘work notes’ he hummed and wrote some things in, his crisp and clean writing a stark contrast to Garrett’s lose and somewhat legible chicken scratch. Chess sat at one of many work desks, busying herself with sewing a blanket, or perhaps it was something else. He wasn’t paying too much attention to whatever she was making as he continued to tan leather and read over the coded report.

Hanhu stood outside, her wrist clasped behind her back while she kept vigilant to those who tried to listen in or readied to cause harm to either her charge, or the chieftess. Both quote on quote ‘royals’ appreciate this greatly, as neither want to die.

“Lord, what do think of this sword? I’m trying to mimic that one you had, thin and slightly curved.”

Hiccup glanced over, pausing from his motions with the leather. The blade looked good, but the balance could only be determined if he held it. So, he stepped over and took the blade from the smith carefully, feeling the weight in his hand. “The blade is too heavy, I would have suggested other metal if I knew any. Perhaps if Trader Johann arrives, we could ask him.”

Garrett merely smiled at the mention of the sailing trader, taking the sword back and heating the metal again. “Didn’t you ask ‘em to deliver your letter to someone back on Berk?”

“I did.” The heir went back to tanning, carefully running the skinning knife across the fur. He heard Chess pause, the sound of her clothes no longer coming from his left. “What about it?”

“Who’d you send a letter to?”

“Doesn’t matter, not until I get a reply. And even then, it won’t.” Hiccup glared at the blacksmith, who wore a grin from ear to ear that split his face in two. “If he replies, then I’ll know what I desired to know, if not, then when I go next I’ll inquire in person.”

“Aw, you sent it to a man.” Garrett huffed, clearly displeased with the lack of teasing material. Chess resumed her sewing in silence. “There’s no fetching ladies over there that caught your eye?”

“If there was, she’s surely married by now. After all, all the eligible women there are right around my age, surely suitors are lining up for marriage in hopes they’ll say yes.”

“They?”

“There’s only two girls my age, one is a twin, the other an only child.” Hiccup sighed.

“Two ladies?” Garrett hummed, pulling his latest work from the flame to see if the metal was heated enough. “Are they pretty?”

Hiccup sighed, “I’m not looking to take a wife at the moment, Garrett, you can stop trying to pick my brain about it.” Glancing over to the other man, he watched Hanhu raise her chin and take a steadying breath. “Besides, if you’re trying to look for someone to court, you might want to look around you first.”

It wasn’t beyond the rider that his guard had taken a liking to the smith, she never complained about going to forge, in fact she tended to ask on occasion. As for Garrett, Hiccup guessed the poor smith thought he wasn’t good enough to be with a guild member. Apparently the two were oblivious to each other’s affections. Meeting his friend’s gaze, he tilted his head and looked to his guard as a hint. Garrett pursed his lips and turned back to the forge, continuing his work.

Hiccup merely smiled to himself, continuing to drag the blade across the leather.

\---

The wind whipped across her face as she leaned into the turn, feeling the dragon beneath her curl in his powerful wing and begin his descent then open his wings just above the waves. She steadied herself, setting a gentle hand upon Toothless’s brow to let him know she was alright. They may go flying together every day, but the two of them were different. She wasn’t his rider, not truly, and they both knew this. Even so, it was better than having Stoick ride the poor thing across Berk all day.

Alas, they reached the cove, the typical end of their daily flight over Berk. Stormfly landed not too far away, settling down to rest her wings. Toothless moved to the small lake, settling at it’s edge. Astrid sighed, stretching her arms and back before taking a seat on a rock and basking in the light of the late morning sun. It wasn’t everyday she didn’t have something to do and could spend the better part of her morning here in the peace this place gave her. As for the letter she had received from Johann, it remained in her saddle bag at home. She wasn’t very keen on reading at the moment as today was supposed to be a good day, and getting a letter with such clean handwriting only made her gut drop. Not to mention it would be stiff if it was from who she hoped it was.

A snap drew her from her reverie, sharpening her senses and making her tense. She glanced at Toothless, who was also ready for a fight. She heard her dragon perk up too. Good, she wasn’t the only one. Another snap, this time it echoed through the cove. Perfect, she could find the origin. She slowly sat up, pretending to stretched again. She slid from the rock and smoothed her hand across across the night fury’s head gently, then glanced behind her.

She didn’t have much time to get out of harm’s way, and then make sure that neither dragon gets hurt but it should be enough. Swinging herself up into the saddle, Astrid scanned the cove and got low to the dragon beneath her. But feeling Toothless calm raised several questions upon seeing the black-haired woman with vivid green eyes walking towards them. The woman smiled, clearly relieved the dragon recognized her.

“It’s good to see you too, Toothless.” She sighed, leaning to one side. “So, how about you tell her I mean no harm?”

He simply purred, running up to her and brushing his face against her, taking the viking woman upon his back with him. Astrid struggled to process, wasn’t this the girl who Hiccup had set free? Why was she here? “Toothless, what are you doing?”

He perked at his name, looking back up at her. The woman sighed, giving him a few rubs. “Look, I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I’m here to help. I’ve been helping for the past two years, and if Toothless isn’t proof enough then, perhaps the letter I’m expecting will help.”

“Letter? From who?” Astrid cursed herself for leaving her axe, seeing the weapon strapped to the other’s back.

“Hiccup Haddock. Here, let’s start over, my name’s Heather.”

—-

Half a year had passed in the blink of an eye, leaving her in a state of apprehension. Astrid Hofferson is not known for her patience, though she had her rare exceptions. Hiccup Haddock being one of them. She had been receiving letters from him frequently, the new terror mail aiding in that immensely as the first was sent her way from Riften. Johann was virtually obsolete in the letter department, but sending packages he was sorely needed. She had received three ‘packages’ over the course of the past six months since Hiccup’s departure from Berk. The first was four leather back and bound books. Upon inspection she learned they were Hiccup’s journals from the first two years he spent in Riften, though he was vague and avoided details. The second was a pair of beautiful daggers with their matching sheaths and the next year of journals, two for each year he was gone. The daggers were hooked, or barbed, and were called ‘renders’. Each was unique in the decorum of the hilt, one was obviously a nadder tail curled back to guard the hand while the other was a bit more abstract. She’d have to ask him. The last was by far the largest and perhaps the strangest of the three. Along with another journal, putting her at seven books, she also received a small chest containing various bags of bird feed, a think glove for her left hand, a strange leash and a cage containing a bird called a sparrow hawk. The note with the magnificently trained bird said the name of the creature was ‘Whisper’. Then of course there was a small book detailing the care for the bird and its typical needs.

Astrid and Heather were getting closer, and once the story of how the mysterious girl came to be helping the Haddock boy came into the light, she had a newfound respect for the girl. Apparently, the young woman had been cast out from her family, sent adrift before being taken in by a childless couple who claimed her as their own. Then the outcasts, who at the time were still pirates and raiding villages, took them by force. By the time she was able to do anything, the Black-Briars had stepped in and ‘tamed’ the Outcasts.

Fast forward several years, she was sixteen when Hiccup arrived on the island the first time, his dragon with him. Heather had been put under Alvin as his fetching girl. She did in fact try to steal Toothless, but it was because if she didn’t her family would be killed. Hiccup understood, once she explained after being thwarted by the bond between dragon and rider. They agreed to play the part of hating each other in the presence of Angor, as it was against the man’s wishes for Hiccup to have friends. The Black-Briars left, and Heather struggled with the Outcasts for another year before Hiccup returned, and he returned changed. When she had first met him, he had the scar across his eyes, but seeing him so defiantly statue like was disheartening in several ways. He had ultimately helped her escape in the dead of night, training a dragon for her and sending her on her way. As for her family, they had been sent back to their island by Alvin months prior, so she had no reason to return.

She had taken to correspondence with Hiccup through attacking the Black-Briar trade ships, mainly the ones carrying dragons. It sent several messages, one to Angor, one to Hiccup, and lastly, one to the trappers in the next archipelago. She had also been receiving letters from Hiccup via his secret allies upon different islands, one such ally being Dagur the Deranged. Heather didn’t explain how such an alliance had come to be, and how Hiccup managed to make it seem like he had more enemies than he did, but she did mention that it was Dagur who initiated the secret alliance under Angor’s nose. Apparently heir fights were his way of talking without being heard.

“Astrid, just who I was looking for!”

The young woman turned to face Stoick, brought from her reverie. “Chief?”

“We need you help back in the village, seems the sheep have gotten out of Sven’s fields again.”

Astrid sighed, rolling her eyes knowingly, “I can only guess why.”

\---

Hiccup was covered in sweat, staring across at Hanhu who took even breaths. They had been sparring for nearly an hour now, Chess off to the side sewing a blanket together. Angor had been cracking down. Training was to be the only thing on his heir’s mind, meaning no more outside visits to the forge, and certainly no more free time. Hiccup struggled with the schedule only because he found it redundant. He wasn’t able to do anything different. But Hiccup also understood that it was because of the way the council had begun to react to Angor that had incited this change in routine. While it was annoying, it wasn’t completely unexpected. He had just a few more months to push through in order to be able to bring forth his plan. He had all of Riften on his side, he had the Berserkers, Outcasts, and several outlying tribes who were once hostile to him now willing to give him aid. Angor had the dragon trappers.

Hiccup was ready, he just hoped Angor wasn’t when the time finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to start us all off, I have successfully lived through the first week of school. Secondly, I was not expecting the chapter to be as it is, but I'm so happy that it evolved. Thirdly, I'm so sorry to make you all wait!
> 
> I've been working with this off and on during the school week as my workload would allow, and given that it's early in the year, it's been rather forgiving. As for later in the year and getting closer to the end, I don't expect the chapters to come as quickly, especially since I'm a junior in high school. I promise to continue this, it'll just take more time to produce chapters I'm proud of.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, commenting, and kudos, It means a lot to me to know that you all enjoy my version of 'Heir'. Speaking of: Go read 'The Vikings Have Their Tea' by P_Artsypants! She's amazing and is the reason that I'm even writing this, as her ideas have sparked these ten chapters. 
> 
> I'm not going to keep you much longer, and with that I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

Chess screamed, her fist balling around the nursemaid’s fingers. This had been going on for an hour, Hiccup standing across the room from the door beside a contempt Angor. Hanhu was not too far away, but she was out of sight. Another scream tore through the walls before them, Chess’s voice cracking. Hiccup watched Angor tap his finger once his arm, his patience wearing thin. There was nothing he could do, so he merely prayed for Chess’s survival. Otherwise he would stuck his neck out and Angor will cleave it from his shoulders. He didn’t dwell on that thought, too fearful of such an outcome and so he waited, hope searing through his bones.

A faint cry was heard from beyond the door and Hiccup released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. Relief flooded him, and when Angor made for the door, he followed silently.

Chess was laying on the bed, covered in sweat. She blinked at them, light-headed now that the pain had passed and her body was beginning to calm. Normally, no one but the nursemaids would be able to see the new-mother for several days, but Angor appeared to have other plans, or Riften really wasn’t like Berk in any form. The latter was more likely now that Hiccup thought about it. All the same, Chess was before them. She beckoned to Hiccup and Angor, in the case of the chief it was to appear wifely. She leaned in Angor’s chest and took Hiccup’s hand in her own, smiling. Waiting for the infant to be brought back to her, she basked in some kind of euphoria neither male could even begin to process

“Milady, your daughter.” The head nurse who had likely aided in the actual birth approached, a wrapped bundle in her arms. Chess brightened seeing the wrapped infant, reaching her arms out to take the child. “She’s a little weak, being early, but she will make it.”

Chess was beaming, tears forming in her eyes as she ran her fingers along the side of the baby’s face. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Hiccup met the woman’s happy gaze and merely nodded, the looked back down to the child. It was crying faintly, eyes shut tight. Something in him twisted. _‘A little girl… gods protect her.’_

“Her name will be… Sigrid.”

Angor didn’t appear pleased, but remained silent. No one dared to anger him, so they simply let him be. It was safer that way too. He was volatile, especially now that the baby was born.

Chess turned to Hiccup, smiling sweetly as she offered to let him hold the infant. He glanced at Angor who simply scoffed and turned away. Hesitantly, he took the child into his arms. He wasn’t at all prepared for the weight of their small person in his arms, taken back by how careful he still needed to be. Even so, staring down at the sleeping infant, He was endeared to the child. He had saved her life, and in a way, he felt partly responsible for her now. It was odd, but he couldn’t help it.

A small smile graced his features as a thought flooded his mind. He could see it clearly, Astrid laying in bed, in her arms a bundle. Her hair disheveled and her skin glistening in the candle light. Her gaze is soft as she looks up at him, her lips parting to laugh in disbelief, curling into a smile.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Angor, “Take care of it, I do not want it to die.”

Hiccup nearly lost it, carefully handing Sigrid to her mother. “Father, she’s your daughter.”

Angor glared at him. He didn’t falter, hardening his stare. “Whelp, you should know your place.”

“Oh I know it alright.” He snapped, fists balling. “And I expect my _father_ to know his.”

Angor went to slap him, but Hiccup had had enough, grabbing the man and dragging from the room before he hurt a nurse or worse, Chess and the baby. Throwing the chief to the ground, Hiccup stared defiantly down at the man. Angor pushed himself off the floor, rearing his arm to punch the boy. Hiccup took it, head snapping to the side and flesh tearing from the rings adorning Angor’s fingers

Hiccup snapped, eyes flaring with rage as he grabbed Angor’s wrist and met the man’s gaze. “I am your heir, you asked for me. Now you have me. You’ve groomed me to succeed you and be you but greater. Here I am, greater than you.”

“You are not greater than me, you piece of shit.”

Hiccup just smiled, “Let’s prove it then.”

—-

They stood opposing each other, neither holding a weapon. Hiccup’s mechanical leg had been replaced with an appropriately sized wooden one. They stared each other down, Hiccup waiting for Angor to move. And then he’d have the fight.

It was a complete standstill, no one moving to give the first attack. They were smart, cunning. Hiccup was ready, standing nonchalant across from the hunched over chieftain. It was comical, the heir and chief ready to brawl to prove who was better than the other. It was just what the guild wanted, but couldn’t ask for. Hanhu was standing behind Hiccup, arms crossed and the tiniest of cocky smirks pulling at her lips.

Angor shifted his stance, which the rider zeroed in on, watching as the leader took the first step forward. The fool never learned. The young man stepped to block, one hand shooting for Angor’s punch, the other going for the strike just beneath the rib. Angor grunted, then went to retaliate, bring his knee up to strike Hiccup’s chest. With one step, the Haddock leaned back. Angor, unbalanced as he was, was forced follow. With the chief on the ground, Hiccup righted himself, driving a knee into his back and grabbing a free arm to twist it up in between the chief’s shoulder blades.

Angor cried out, shock and pain driving his shout. Hiccup didn’t release the man, instead tightened his hold and put more weight into his knee, feeling Angor’s spine pop uncomfortably beneath him. Another cry of pain.

“Declare me the winner, and I will ‘release’ you.”

If anyone had doubts about the young man, they didn't any more. Hiccup silently thanked his training with his bodyguard for that.

“I will not… concede!”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter. Either you concede, or I break your arm.” Hiccup hated that he had to threaten breaking the human body, even if said human most certainly deserved it, but now wasn’t the time to end the man beneath him.

“Whelp, you don’t have it in you.” Angor sounded confident, cocky even. Hiccup sighed through his nose.

“Fine.”

The chieftain screamed as everyone heard the sickening snap as Hiccup pushed Angor’s wrist as far up the man’s spine as he could. It was most likely only dislocated at this point, but the pain would surely alert Angor to the truth of the situation. Hiccup had it in him, He just preferred not to. He brought his free hand up, baring his palm as he readied himself to slam it down against the struggling man beneath him. Angor was declaring Hiccup the winner, but he needed to prove a point, and get Angor to believe he had well and truly done it.

“It’s a bit too late for that, _father_.”

Angor screamed, and Hiccup’s skin crawled.

—-

Hiccup was on his knees, huddled over a bucket. Hanhu was in the room, arm’s crossed as she listened to Hiccup hurl his already empty stomach. He’d been like this since they had reached his chambers. He was sickened by the memory of the fight, his gut clenched and he found himself hurling once again.

“You gonna be alright?”

“What did I just do?” His voice wavered with every syllable, trembling as he looked up at the woman.

She hummed, meeting his gaze. “Well for starters, you hospitalized the most dangerous man in the archipelago, although I suppose that shifts said title to you.”

“Oh gods, don’t remind me.” He could feel another wave of nausea setting in. “I can only imagine the council is displeased with me.”

“Actually,” Hanhu chuckled, “they’re quite pleased with you.”

“Pardon?”

“The guild needed you to prove yourself against Angor, it’s kind of a stupid law or tradition or whatever that has never been questioned. Now they can openly support you.”

“You’re joking.” He heaved for air. “Today better not be Loki day.”

“First off, no, and secondly, what the hell is ‘Loki day’?”

Hiccup could hardly believe his ears. “The gods well and truly hate me…”

—-

Word spread of Angor’s injury across the archipelago. It had reached Berk long before the black sails were seen off in the distance.

Angor stormed of the ship, not even bothering to plaster a smile on face. Hiccup helped Chess from the boat carefully, hands on her shoulders as she carried Sigrid gently in her arms. Hiccup was his soldier boy again, neutral and seemingly unfeeling. He greeted Astrid and Stoick with stiff handshakes before walking with Chess into the village. Angor said nothing as he led his wife and ‘son’ to the great hall. It was clear to village that Hiccup had changed drastically in the last twelve months, especially now that his far more willing to show small amounts of emotion. The main cause being the infant he seemed to be protecting, and with her, the mother.

Astrid lingered near him, both curious and fearful to ask. Part of her wondered if he had moved on from her, or if he even had any true interest in her to begin with. She sighed quietly seeing him take the baby from Chess as she sat down, pulling something out of her small bag. Once the blanket was set upon her lap, Hiccup carefully returned the child to the mother, bowing his head as she pressed a kiss to his forehead motherly.

He straightened upon hearing Angor clear his throat, his faint smile fading to a thin frown. “Yes, father?”

“Stay here with your mother, Stoick and I will handle the contract.”

Hiccup nodded, turning his attention back to the woman and child in question. Astrid stepped forward, once the chieftains were gone. “Uhm, Hiccup?”

He turned to face her, letting the corner of his lips curl, “Yes, Miss Hofferson?”

She snapped out of her nervousness, ready to sock him. Before she could however, he began to correct himself.

“Oh, right, forgive me, Milady.”

She straightened, the faintest of blushes covering her cheeks. She pursued her lips, rolling her eyes, “I just have a question for you and Chess.”

Hiccup gestured to the mother, who looked gleeful. She gave him a quick coy smile then beamed at the blonde before her, “What is it, Miss Hofferson?”

Astrid glanced down at the baby, “What’s her name?”

Hiccup smiled fully now, watching as the woman he loves knelt before Chess, who showed the infant off with pride. “Her name is Sigrid!”

They were like this for hours, the mother talking with Astrid as Hiccup lingered nearby, hand clasped behind the small of his back. He was most lost in thought, his gaze wandering over the planes of the blonde’s face. He daydreamed of her talking with an auburn haired little girl of her own, talking about their first flight together, of their promise to each other, teaching her daughter how to hold an axe or the more likely option, training a dragon. He imagined her dancing her way into his arms, and wrapping her arms around his neck to play with his hair and press a chaste kiss on his lips.

He was torn from his reverie hearing Angor’s cheery tone, making his gut sink and his face to darken. “Whelp, go train. I’ll stay here with your mother.”

Hiccup said nothing, glancing to Chess long enough to see her tighten her hold on Sigrid, and bowed. He set off, his peg leg clicking on the stone floor. Astrid stood, watching Angor stare after the young man, she stepped up beside Chess in a protective way. Hiccup wanted her kept safe, then fine, this woman would be safe. Astrid’s gut churned, disheartened by her thoughts. In a moment of brilliancy, Astrid turned to the chieftess, “Chess, perhaps we should get you somewhere warmer with the baby. I know just the place!”

Chess glanced at Angor cautiously before nodding at the young woman before her, allowing herself to be led from the hall. Astrid helped Chess walk down the steps, leading her through the village and taking the long way as to lose the man following after them. Once she rounded a corner with the mother, she pulled her behind a house and held a finger to her lips. Chess was quiet, cradling her sleeping bundle of joy. Once Angor had passed, Astrid led the pair back to Stoick’s hut, slipping inside and up the steps to Hiccup’s old room.

She hadn’t been up here in ages. The room was dusty, the things he had left behind still scattered about the room just as he had left them. Only Toothless moved, lifting his head from his arms, his tail flicking from where it hung of the edge of his rider’s bed. She smiled, stepping up to the dragon and smoothing her palm over his forehead. “Hey, Toothless, I need a favor of you.”

He purred, cocking his head and getting up off the bed. He looked over at Chess and immediately, he looked puzzled. Well, as puzzled as a night fury could. 

“I know, I know. But Hiccup wants to keep her safe, She has a baby.”

The dragon perked, walking over slowly and sniffing the bundle. He then looked up at the woman, who stared down at him in terror. He stepped aside and let her pass into the room, looking down at the door as the chief of Berk stepped into his home.

“Toothless? What are you doing up?”

Astrid jumped hearing Stoick speak, walking to the top of the stairs while Chess settled on the bed. “Chief? I thought you’d be out?”

“Astrid? What’s going on here?”

“Uh, well.” She glanced back to the woman she was keeping safe. “I’m doing Hiccup a favor he might not have asked for.”

“What in Thor’s name are you talkin’ about?”

She nodded at Toothless before taking the steps two at a time to reach Stoick, who had begun to approach the stairs. “As you know, The Black-Briars are here.”

“Yes, but I still don’t see why that has to do with you being in Hiccup’s room.”

“Well, Chess has a baby, and Hiccup can’t be around to protect her, as that has been clearly shown with him going to the Arena leaving Angor with his wife, who we’ve seen get abused…” She watched a greying eyebrow raise, his piercing stare leveled onto her. “So, I brought Chess and Sigrid somewhere safe, where I knew that they’d be safe. Toothless is the by far the most loyal dragon and he needs someone to take care of, at least for a little bit.”

“So your sayin’ Chess Black-Briar is upstairs?”

She pursed her lips. “Yes.”

He set a gentle hand on her shoulders and smiled, “Good on you, Astrid.”

Both shared grins before going up to stay with the mother and meet the baby properly. Toothless had already taken a liking to the woman and her child, curling around the bed so he could see the stairs and the large open window just above the bed. Astrid stayed with the mother even as Stoick left after being introduced to the little girl.

\---

Hiccup had barely even started to spar with Hahnu when Angor stormed into the ring, grabbing the heir by the collar of his armor and glaring up at him. “You will help me find your mother. Now.”

The young man furrowed his brow. “What do you mean ‘find’ her?”

Angor didn’t answer, his gaze simply darkening.

The Haddock was growing furious. “You lost them?” He roared. “Didn’t say you were going to protect them?” Hiccup scowled, tearing himself from Angor and storming off. “Hanhu, scour the village, I want my _mother_ found.”

“Of course.” The guard grabbed her cloak off the ground and darted to the gate, avoiding Angor who stood alone in the academy.

Hiccup was marching, his gaze scanning the people as he passed. When he saw Gobber, he made for the saddle-worker. “Gobber.”

“Ah, ‘iccup!” The viking turned to face his once apprentice. “What can I do for ya?”

“Have you seen my mother?”

“Mother?” He blinked as realization dawned. “Oh! You mean Chess! I saw her with Astrid some time ago takin’ the scenic route. Angor was followin’ them too, didn’t see where they were goin’ after they passed by.”

Hiccup cursed under his breath, mind wandering over possibilities. Of all the times for Chess and Sigrid to go missing, it had to be on Berk, the one place he didn’t have a wide range of people to hide her and know that she’d be safe. His brain spiraled as he turned away with a brief thank you to his old teacher, scanning the building before him. Astrid was with Chess, alright, that made the entire island a possibility, which only made Hiccup’s search that much harder. Green landed on a curious nadder, crown of spines perked.

Hiccup had an epiphany. Striding over to the dragon, he changed his steps from the strict march to the slow and cautious steps Stormfly would pick up on and draw her attention to him. Yellow watched him as he reached out a palm, his hope flashing through eyes despite himself. Stormfly seemed to recognize him, because the dragon chirped happily and pressed her snout to his open hand. He sighed, stepping in close to run his nails along her scales in a friendly scratch.

“Hiccup-- Woah!” Hanhu rounded a corner too quickly, startling the nadder her charge was greeting. He stepped inbetween the two, hands raised.

“Stormfly, it’s okay!” He was quick to assuage the dragon, getting close to her once more and calming her, eyeing the tail spikes that slowly smoothed. “It’s okay, she’s a friend.” He looked back at his bodyguard, “You startled her is all. Go ahead.”

Hanhu sighed uneasily, her skeptic gaze flitted over them. “Right.. I uhm, I didn’t find any sign of her out in the woods, but it’s possible she had help…”

“Oh, I know that.” Hiccup hummed, running a gentle hand over Stormfly’s brow. “That’s why we need Stormfly here. If you want to catch a dragon rider, send the dragon after them.”

Hanhu cocked a brow, “How do you know Miss Hofferson is involved? And that this is her dragon?”

“Firstly, I talked to Gobber. Secondly,” Hiccup smirked, “I helped her train Stormfly.”

It didn’t take much coercition to get Stormfly moving, running up towards the steps of the great hall, which made Hiccup furrow his brow. When the nadder turned to the Haddock household, the young man tensed, starting after the dragon. Reaching the door, he was greeting with Stoick patting Stormfly gently. They’re gazes met and Hiccup felt fifteen all over again, and not in the good way. He felt vulnerable under the gaze of the man who raised him, like a child facing punishment for causing mischief, but he also felt something he didn’t think he could anymore. He felt a kind of pride, the kind you get when you feel like you’ve done some good. Seeing his father, the man who had once taken great pride in his fighting prowess against dragons, being friendly to the very same dragons he had faced off with? It made Hiccup’s chest puff, his heart soaring higher than he had with Toothless oh so long ago.

“Hiccup?” Stoick’s inquisitive tone snapped the young man back into reality.

“Stoick.” The name was strange on his tongue. He only ever called his father by his name when saying he was the son of Stoick the Vast, which he hadn’t said in a very long time. Everyone knew who he was, and that made it difficult to blend in or just be a young man.

“How can I help you so-” The chief caught himself, and Hiccup’s once soaring heart fell back to the ground. “How can I help you?”

He waited a moment to speak, formulating his scattered thoughts. He has been having too many mood swings, gods he needed a break. “I was hoping you knew where my mother and sister are?”

“Aye, I do.” Stoick hummed.

“Would you be so kind as to share?”

“Perhaps.”

Hiccup’s lips pursed after the pause the chief seemed to have no intention of filling. “And?”

“And, I was hoping you’d answer a question of my own.” Stoick smiled, though it hard to tell behind his massive beard, “Tell me, Hiccup, how is life in the company of the Black-Briars?”

The hairs on his neck stood on end, making said male set his jaw. There was no right answer. “It’s fine.”

A smirk drifted across the chieftain’s face, as though he figured the other would respond as such. “I see.”

“May I know the whereabouts of my mother and sister now?”

“Of course, though I’m guessing you already know.”

Hiccup barely let a cocky smile curl onto his features. “Perhaps.”

Stormfly was still trying to get into the house, squawking and chirping at the bulky man before her. Hanhu stood behind Hiccup, opposing the dragon as the creatures were mildly terrifying. The situation would have been comical, were it not for the fact Hiccup was damn well sure of Angor stalking through the village ready to rampage. It had been too long as it is, now facing the fact of his impending beating, Hiccup needed to get inside and confirm his suspicions.

“They’re inside, Hiccup. But when you’ve a chance, I’d like to walk with you.”

With that, the chief departed. A heavy hand was set onto Hiccup’s shoulder as he passed, leaving the young man to sort through his thoughts in silence. Before he could turn to speak to his father, he had to stop Stormfly from tearing down the door, his trance easily disrupted. “Oh for the love of-- Stormfly stop!”

Once he managed to calm the dragon, he sighed and opened the door. He decided Hanhu could keep the nadder company, Thor knows the poor thing needed it. He was greeted with the smell of burning wood, the hearth centered in the room casting warm lights all around. It cackled as he scanned the room longingly. _This_ was his home. The table in the middle of the open space by the back door he had snuck out from many a time still housing only two chairs, one placed exactly as how he remembered it the day he left.

“Hiccup.” His gaze snapped to the top step leading to his old bedroom, where Astrid Hofferson stood proudly down at him. He took a step towards the stairs, examining the way her eyes flitted over him. His made his stomach do flips. She really hasn’t changed all that much.

“Miss Hofferson.”

He watched the glare settle onto her features in a kind of pout. She was rather adorable that way, though he dared not to say such things aloud. Instead he took another step and watched her face strike a deeper frown. He reached the bottom of the stairs and she watching him with narrowed eyes. This was hardly a deterrent, he’d gotten used to heavy stares and menacing glares shooting at him from across an unseen battleground. “Haddock, call me that one more time and I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what? He smirked, seeing her gaze flicker over his lips as he spoke. “You’ll challenge me to a spar?”

“With axes.” She decided, her mouth curling into a grin of her own, though much slower.

“Ah, your favored weapon.” He hummed. He was about halfway up now. “A good choice on your part.”

She cocked a brow, her eyes tracing over him. “I appreciate the compliment.”

Three steps below her. “You’re quite welcome.”

“Is there something you need?” Two steps.

He didn’t answer, now face to face with her, her crossed arms the only thing keeping them from being chest to chest. Neither appeared ready to back down. Hiccup could only smile internally, oh gods he really missed her. She was still a spitfire, and damn if she didn’t let him have it. It took all of him not to lose his composure. Sure, he’d already let some of it fall, behind closed doors and the added fact Astrid was _right here_ and she was stunning, like a valkyrie sent from Valhalla. With a soft, low tone he spoke. “Not a thing per say.”

“Oh?”

“Though,” His gaze shifted to over her shoulder at the smiling Chess and her little bundle of joy. Green met blue again. “I think I found them.”

She huffed, “Well, what are you going to do?”

He let a chuckle spill from his mouth, lips curling in amusement. Gods she could tear her apart and he’d be absolutely helpless against her. “That depends. You seem to have turned Toothless against me, seeing as he has yet to get up and acknowledge my presence.”

“Ha!” She grinned, poking his chest, her other hand moving to her hip. “It’d help your case if you’d just take him for a flight!”

He sighed, “You and I both know why I very much can’t.”

“Can’t and won’t are two very different things.”

“Yes, well, I can’t.”

She rolled her eyes, turning around and walking towards the nightfury in question to give him a few good chin scratches. “No, you won’t. You won’t because of what happens after if you’re caught.”

He sighed, “This is getting us nowhere.”

Chess giggled, drawing both of their attentions. “They’re like an old married couple, Darling! Yes they are!”

Both youngins flushed, and the male approached the mother caring for Sigrid. “Chess, that’s a little--”

“Too soon? Or are you going to tell me you aren’t looking for a bride again?” She smiled up at him, knowingly. Her hazel gaze twinkling with mirth and mischief. “And if you try, let me tell you, I will have no qualms with telling you how I see it.”

He sighed. “Yes, Chess. I’m fully aware. But we both know how this ends.”

“Do we?” She smirked, shifted Sigrid and leaning back into the pillow propped up against the headboard. “ ‘Cause I sure don’t.”

He rolled his eyes, “Seriously? You’re going to do it this way?”

She batted her eyelashes, drawing her shoulders up in that way she did whenever she knew she was about to get something, but he wasn’t Angor.

“Nice try, _mother_ , but your charms are not going to be working on me, ever.”

She laughed, “Oh alright, I’ll let sleeping dragons lie.”

“Thank Thor.” Hiccup sighed. “And speaking of which, I should tell you, your disappearing act did not go over well with Angor.”

“Oh of course it didn’t, Hiccup.” the redhead made an obvious show of her annoyance. “My so-called husband wishes I simply obeyed, but at least _I_ can’t be blamed. After all I wasn’t the one who gave me permission to follow after the lovely Astrid. It was him.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed, “Of course it was, he just doesn’t like admitting he messed up.”

“So, what are we going to do when we get home?” She watched her so-called son sit down at the foot of the bed, lifting a small helmet in his hands and turning it about in his hands. “You and I both know it’s back to the arena with you and Hanhu, Such with the forge and me with Sigrid.”

“I’ll have to write to Odell, perhaps I could send Hanhu out to speak with him.”

Chess snorted, “Are you sure they won’t--”

“Chess!” Hiccup whirled, his shoulders scrunching, “I don’t even want to think about that!”

She laughed, “Oh you should see your face! All red an embarrassed! It’s not you he’ll be kissin’ if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Hiccup groaned, “Oh gods, stop please.” He set the helmet aside, standing and walking to the desk.

Astrid watched the two, their interactions vastly different than she recalled them being last time she’d seen them a year prior. He was more… open with himself around her, odd given the situation. What had changed, aside from-- Astrid didn’t finish that thought, her heart dropping. Hiccup wasn’t that kind of person, surely. She couldn’t accept anything other than Hiccup wanting to protect an innocent, she refused to let herself linger on the fear that had settled into her heart.

They stayed for a time, then Hiccup looked out the window. His face was drawn, the light filtering through and illuminating his dyed hair and revealing the hidden undertones of vibrant auburn. His scar was vivid strike across his freckled face. His high cheekbones and chiselled jaw accentuated his lithe but powerful frame. He was so handsome, the light making his eyes a brilliant emerald, practically glowing in the warm golden rays. It was in moments like these where Astrid felt she was staring back at the boy who had been pining for her from his own little world, one he pulled them all into. Dragon Rider. That’s what he was, the first Dragon Rider to ever exist. It seemed he took pride in it too, if it weren’t for Angor.

“I should go, before he believes I’ve started a coup.” He spoke dryly, something about him indicating irony. Before either could ask, he had given Toothless an affectionate rub and was down the stairs passing through the door.

She watched him go, her heart falling as he took each step away, never looking back.

“Tell me, Astrid..” Chess hummed softly, “Do you love him?”

“What?” She whirled. Truthfully, it wasn’t the first time someone had asked her this question, it was just the first time that it was Chess Black-Briar. Heather had been rather eager to bud into her business, but Astrid had grown a kinship with her, they were like sisters. Chess? Chess was a whole new story, an abused wife caring for a child whose father was the biggest mystery of her life. How could she possibly answer that question to a woman she knew so little about? “Love him?”

The mother simply watched her, silently examining her. After a moment, she turned her gaze down to her baby. “I may not be well versed in the world of romance, given the fact I never had it myself given the state I’m in now, but I do know what love looks like. And quite frankly, I find it hard that neither of you have taken to asking about marriage to each other. Or rather, haven’t told each other your feelings to the other.”

“W-Wait! Hold on a second! I-I never said I had feelings for… for Hiccup…” Her voice got smaller with each word, her voice sounding foreign even to herself. “And even if I did, it’s not like he’s given much indication of having any for me. Not to mention he’s not looking for a wife as you so said not too long ago.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Chess smiled, her motherly look melting Astrid in a way she didn’t think possible. “He’s not looking because he has his sights set on one girl, the one girl he’s not allowing himself to have.”

“Who…”

Chess rolled her eyes. “You!”

Astrid’s heart nearly stopped, her face flushing as she turned away, utilizing her bangs as sufficient cover to hide her face from the other woman. “No, Hiccup Haddock had an infatuation with me as kids, there’s no way he’s interested in me now.” She got to her feet. “And besides, even if he did, why would he not let himself at least try?”

“He won’t try because he can’t. Angor Black-Briar is a vindictive controller, and if he crosses too far a line too early, then he could be killed. He’s already had to hurt Angor, he’s lucky the council saw it as proving himself as heir.”

She spun around, “Hiccup hurt Angor?”

“You’ve seen his arm, surely you’ve heard the rumors.”

“I heard and I saw but… HIccup isn’t someone to damage another if he can help it, he always tries to find an alternative, he’s always looking for a way to fix things rather than break. Hiccup Haddock doesn’t do the whole… pain thing. He’s…” Her words fell away. It had been years since she’d really seen him, much less been around him long enough to well and truly know what he’d become. Hiccup had told her himself that things have changed, he had to remind himself to hold back, to not go for the kill. He’d said that he had tried to kill those who opposed him, even if deep down he wouldn’t, couldn’t. Hiccup Haddock has changed, he could fight, and wasn’t afraid to do so. “I don’t know.”

Chess bounced Sigrid gently, sighing softly. “He did it to protect Sigrid. Had he not stepped in and challenged Angor, then I might very well have been dead. Sigrid would be raised on the streets without me, and Hiccup would still have to prove he was ready to take the title of chief from Angor. He had to break Angor, to break his confidence in the loyalty of those who followed him. Riften is vastly different to Berk, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Why did he protect you?”

“Because She’s not Angor’s, and she wasn’t conceived through choice or desire. I was innocent, and Sigrid didn’t deserve to be punished for something she didn’t ask for.”

Astrid sat down at the top step, staring at the closed door.

“Sigrid was simply conceived, and Angor didn’t like that it wasn’t his. He tried to get me to abandon her, or else he’d disown me and through me back on the streets. Hiccup stepped forward and told him to stop, he’d given Angor pause and had stood ready to put a stop to the abuse again. He was protecting the innocent, and I’m grateful. After everything I’ve done, he’d still help me. I had been so wrong about that precious boy, and I regret it now.”

Astrid smiled faintly, so much had changed, but even more had remained the same.

\---

Hiccup was marching through the village, his gaze locked onto Angor as he made his path through the people milling about. Hiccup grabbed the chieftain, lifting him from the ground just enough for the man to feel fear but not enough for the villagers who stopped to watch to see Angor wasn’t on his own two feet. “You failed to keep an eye on her. You fail to keep her safe, and most importantly, you fail as man to find pride in.” Hiccup dropped him with a scoff, his ‘Black-Briar heir’ persona encompassing him. “Get back to the Great Hall or the boat, We can… discuss your obstinance tonight.”

“Why you little-!” Angor bristled.

Green eyes narrowed, and Hiccup frowned. “Little _what_ , ‘father’.”

People were gathering around them now, wanting to see the stand-off. The chieftain clearly didn’t like this and chose to huff. “Insolent whelp.”

The dragon rider smirked, his dark expression showing a level of cockiness. “Calumny? Really? You think ‘insolent whelp’ is sufficient? Try harder, see if it actually gets to me then.”

“You are a filthy brat, boy. Speaking to me in such a manner. I should--”

“Should what?” Hiccup took a step forward, unfazed when Angor stepped back, marvelling at the heir he’d created. “Should give me more ‘exercises’? The ones I used to get everyday for nearly three years? How’d that work out for you?”

“Shut your mouth!”

“Or what?” Hiccup snarled, agitated.

“You know what.”

HIccup didn’t back down, instead he whistled. His gaze never left Angor. Guild members approached, moving to stand behind and beside the heir. They bowed their heads, “Lord?”

“Take my father back to the boat. He needs some time to… cool off. Make sure he doesn’t leave.”

“Yes, my lord.” The group moved, hands grabbing at Angor as he struggled, one armed as he was. They managed to get him out of Hiccup’s sight but it was too late.

He was losing himself in the angor and pain. It was consuming him, swallowing him into a thick ichor of unbridled wrath. He was losing the feeling in his constricting chest, he didn’t feel his boot hit the ground as he began to walk, or the piercing kiss of his nails digging into his palms. He was lost in a sea of hateful words and years of inadequacy. Everything swam in a muted storm within his head as he made for the one place that had made him feel the most himself, where no one would find him if he kept up the appearances periodically. He didn’t pray to the gods, nor did he stop feeling a hand set onto his shoulder, or hear Hanhu calling to him. He just marched forward, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness he was so afraid of that it only pulled him in deeper. And it was oddly the best he’d felt in years, he felt nothing, no pain or sorrow, just deep seated anger that roared in his bones and with each step he fell just a little deeper into the chaos of the temptation, into the fury.

\---

Hanhu broke through the door, running up the steps and grabbing Astrid and moving towards Toothless. “I need your help.”

“Excuse you! Let go of me! What do you want!”

Sigrid was crying, startled by the loud noise and the ensuing chaos of Astrid being hauled onto Toothless, Hanhu slinging herself behind the blonde. “Toothless, find Hiccup.”

The dragon didn’t need to be told twice, suddenly acutely aware of the situation Astrid was still fumbling to understand. “What are-- Woah!”

Toothless turned to the window, and leaped through it out into the air. He hadn’t hurt Chess or the baby, but even so he glanced back to make sure. Then he was off, Astrid instinctively helping the dragon soar through the sky, her foot shifting the positions of the pedal and with the tailfin. They were zipped through the sky, Toothless b-lining for the cove where he circled before landing, watching the young man sit on a rock, staring--no glaring-- into the water. Astrid was stunned, what had happened? What happened to make Hiccup look so… cold?

Hanhu seemed to have that answer as she slid from the saddle and gave a twisted look of concern at the boy, genuine worry in her eyes. She turned to Astrid, raising a finger to her lips. “He’s not listening to me, but he will you. I don’t think he hears me anymore. He’s never gotten this bad before. I think Angor really got to him this time.”

Astrid was about to ask what she meant by that, but the dragon beneath her lurched forward, bringing her with him. They settled beside the rock, Toothless looked concerned, purring to try and draw the attention of Hiccup. When the young man didn’t move, just blinked slowly, Astrid realized what their fear was suddenly about. Hiccup had said it was all an act, and apparently he was losing himself. She threw herself from the dragon, moving to stand before him.

Nothing.

His gaze seemed to stare right through her, unfocused.

“Hiccup?”

His cheek twitched.

“Hiccup, what’s wrong?”

His eyes began to focus, zeroing in on her as something flickered deep in their depths. Still cold.

“You can talk to me, Hiccup.”

He blinked at her, his shoulders relaxing.

“I’m not going to let you bottle this up, that’s not fair.”

Green eyes began to gloss.

“You’re my friend, Hiccup. You gave me the best friend I ever had.”

His lips parted for a shaking breath to pass between them.

“I owe you too much to let you handle this all on your own.”

He swallowed thickly, adam’s apple bobbing.

“Just like before, with the red death and the dragon training, I’m with you.”

He began to blink more now, eyes fluttering while he took her in with his eyes. His hands curled, then unfurled to show the drops of blood falling from his palm to the dirt.

“Hiccup Haddock, let me help you. Ship me off with you to Riften, anything if it means it’ll help.”

He gave a broken sob at that, shaking his head as it bowed. “No… Please don’t say you’d go there.”

“Then tell me what I can do to help you.”

He looked back up at her, tears streaming down his face. “Hold me?”

She was surprised, but she chose not to let it show, and instead took a tentative step forward. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him into her chest. His face buried into her, he began to weep. She didn’t care, she realized, running a hand over the shaven stubble of hair on his head and down to his neck and shoulders while her other rubbed circles into his temple. He wrapped his arms weakly around her, aware of his hands so he didn’t cling to her like he so desperately wanted to. She noticed this and spoke softly, gently into his hair. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He broke down completely, grasping at her shirt now as he spoke unintelligibly though his sobs, body trembling. They stayed like this through the sunset, the moon rising and casting them into the pale moonlight. She didn’t let him part even after he’d stopped crying, letting him feel her warmth even if he was trying to pull away. He didn’t put up much of a fight, apparently not truly committed to staying away from her soothing touch. In the moonlight, they settled beside each other, Hiccup with his face buried in her collar, and Toothless curling around them. Hanhu stood off the side, relief washing over her in waves.

As Hiccup calmed, her looked up at her, and realized just how blessed he was. Silently, he thanked the gods above, but he payed special thanks to the lady of love.

_‘Thank you, Freya, for your valkyrie.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, that's a roller coaster of a chapter...
> 
> Well... First couple of weeks are complete, the next starts with in a few hours and I'm laughing: "What's sleep?"
> 
> Anywho, I managed to get this out, just needed to edit it and whatnot so that's why it's today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did feel free to let me know down below or message me on the tumblrs (fatecharms is the user you're looking for!) or if you're shy then it's totally okay too!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos! I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlit talks and kisses goodnight

They hadn’t moved much in the hours that they’d spent there, sitting close and surrounded by the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Hiccup had his ear pressed into her chest, listening to the steady thrum of Astrid’s heartbeat. She didn’t try to coax him into speaking, just held him as he had asked. Her left hand played with strands of his messy hair, her arm draped across his shoulders, her other was in her lap. He’d be leaving in the morning, shortly after after sunrise if Angor could help it. But even so, he dwelled in the moment, the comforting thump each time her heart pumped keeping him from his rampant, fearful thoughts. Gods, he’d almost lost himself.

Astrid’s free hand sought one of his, clasping onto calloused palms. “We miss you, y’know.”

He hummed, gaze moving to stare at her fingers as they slowly intertwined with his own, fitting together like cogs.

“It’s been hard without you, I’ve struggled keeping my own temper in check.”

He looked up at her now, staring at those bluebell eyes glowing in the silvery moonlight. “Why?”

She cracked a small smile, “I like to think you know why.”

Another hum escaped his lips and for a long moment he wondered how much sarcasm she had put into such a small sentence, but as his mind cleared he quickly realized that there was none, she had simply stated. He straightened, meeting her gaze gently, “Is it because of me?”

“You’ve changed, not saying that I don’t understand why, just that it’s been hard to see you once a year and see you keep losing yourself just a little more. It’s hard to watch someone self-destruct.” She sighed, averting her gaze, pain churning those beautiful eyes or hers. “Especially when it’s you. Even when everyone didn’t believe you, you still fought to protect them, show them the truth. That takes its own kind of heroism, Hiccup.”

“I’m no hero, Astrid.” He murmured, curling in on himself, pulling away from her gentle touch even as she tried to pull him back gently. “I’m a mess. Just as you said, I’m self-destructing. I’m not even sure I’ll be myself by next year. Gods, I’m so afraid.”

“It’s okay to be scared, y’know.” She murmured, settling herself against his side, trying to seek his gaze. “You can’t be brave without feeling fear.”

“But I’m not brave, Astrid, I’m just getting by!” He cried, swinging his arm narrowly missing slamming his knuckles on a rock. “I’m just… surviving. I don’t even feel like myself anymore, and it’s… it’s terrifying.”

She sighed, taking his hand in her own, then brought it to her chest, pressing his palm against herself so he could feel her pounding heart. “Tell me Hiccup, What do you feel right here, under your hand?”

He sputtered, a blush crawling upon his face. She didn’t let him look away, grabbing his jaw and centering his focus onto her. He swallowed thickly, evidently nervous. If she had any doubts about him, then they were quickly washed away as he licked his lips, a nervous habit he had had since he was ten. “Uhmm, Your heart beat..?”

“That’s not all.” She let him take his hand back, looking out over the small lake and wrapping her arms around her knees. “You also felt my fear.”

She could feel his brow furrow, strange how you could not spend so much time with someone and yet feel when they made a face or were about to say something. “What?”

“I have fears too, Hiccup. They’re sometimes crazy, irrational fears, like the dark or a spider, don’t laugh!” She turned to see him holding back a few snickers, a hand covering his grinning face, eyes crinkling with mirth. She sighed, rolling her eyes, “And sometimes, they aren’t.” She heard him calm beside her, his hand settling onto the small of her back. “Sometimes, I have nightmares about you never making it back… that you get yourself killed trying to protect us from a threat we’ve never known or even from the biggest threat in the entire archipelago. Sometimes I dream that you do make it back, but you aren’t you anymore. You’re really this.. Cold blooded killer that can’t be brought back from whatever had been done to him. And… And sometimes I wake up believing them.”

He stilled at her side. “Astrid…”

She looked at him, silencing him with a finger to his lips, “Don’t. Because even with all those fears and with all those night terrors, I still face everyday. Not because I have to, but because I realize that those fears might come to pass, but I refuse to accept it sitting down. I want to believe the Hiccup Haddock of four years ago is the very same Hiccup Haddock of today, just older, wiser, and sure traumatized. But he’s still in there.” She poked his chest, then smoothed her hand over hard leather. “He’s still in there, kicking and screaming because even if the gods hate him, he doesn’t give up. Even if Loki himself is trying to fuck with him, the Hiccup I know would never take it lying down. The Hiccup I know would get to his feet and find a way, he’d crawl if he absolutely had to, but he would never give up.”

He was biting his lip, another old habit of his. “Astrid, how can you be so sure?”

She smiled, “Do you know how many habits you have? From before you left?”

“Uh, like five?”

She chuckled, “You have nine.”

“Nine?” He blinked, did he really?

“Yes, Nine. You lick your lips when you’re nervous, and bite your lip when you want to say something. You’ll fidget with anything if your thinking hard enough, you set your jaw when you’re determined, you still move a lot when you talk too.” She exaggerated an example, watching him roll his eyes and smile. “Your eyes are always showing emotion, even when you try not to--you’ve gotten good at hiding your emotions by the way, it’s kinda unnerving. You and your dad do this thing too, holding your chin or stroking your beard, well, nonexistent beard in your case.” She giggled as he pushed her lightly. “You kick your leg just slightly when you don’t like what someone has said, and last but most importantly, you are affectionate.”

He chuckled, “Those aren’t all habits Astrid.”

“I suppose, but they’re still so you.”

“Well, how many have I shown tonight?”

“Two very recently, but you’ve set your jaw a lot today.”

He hummed, thinking back on it, “Huh, I guess I have.”

She smiled, settling back against Toothless, pulling him after her.

“Astrid, can you tell me about the last four years?” He murmured, mellowing out. Now that his mind was no longer focused on the simple task of finding certain moments in his chaotic mind, it was running wild and rampant again, his fear and anxiety beginning to consume him all over again, but her voice made it better.

“Well, for starters, there’s the dragon academy, that started just a few months after you left, but it wasn’t really up and functioning until about half a year since you were taken. I run the operations, training the next group of dragon riders, helping around the village with problems. Fishlegs has become our ‘keeper’, he takes care of the book dragons, but we keep it in your house, with the Chief.” Hiccup hummed, closing his eyes to picture it all in his head as her voice gave life to everything he imagined. “The twins and Snotlout are just kinda there, though the Jorgenson has taken to being Berk’s weapon tester. Don’t ask me, I’m pretty sure it’s just our resident Loki devotees trying to have a fun target to pick on. And of course the twins are causing mayhem, especially on Loki day.

“Chief hasn’t been himself since you’ve been gone. He’s more… reclusive. I mean, I was too but he’s been getting better. He drinks a lot more too, he and Gobber. Speaking of Gobber, he doesn’t go into your old workspace, says it’s too private. He’s only ever gone in there occasionally, mainly because ‘why in hel’s name is there a--Astrid?’ “

Hiccup looked up at her, “You went into my old workshop?”

“Almost religiously.” She sighed. “I’ve been busy lately though, so not recently. I never move anything, just sat on the stool and stared at all the plans and sketches of Toothless. Eventually though, your absence got to me though, for the first year I was so… so hopeful. But when Angor ripped that from me, when he didn’t bring you home, Something.. Changed. I-I don’t know I was so… so angry. So lonely…” She rolled her lips between her teeth, then sighed and pursed her lips. “I became volatile. I stopped trying to pretend everything was okay, because it wasn’t, because the biggest mistake of my life was going to haunt me forever. Gods, Hiccup, I was such a pistol!”

“The biggest mistake of your life?” He watched her flush, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to formulate an answer.

“I-I… Uhm… Yeah.” She swallowed thickly. “I made a huge mistake, and I can never take it back, but I can.. I can try to salvage what’s left and make things right.”

He shifted, sitting up to meet her nervous gaze. “Make what right?”

She went to answer when Hanhu broke the peace and tranquility of their moment, suddenly aware of the fact they weren’t alone and that they were practically cuddling while surrounded by the most dangerous dragon in the archipelago.

“What do _you_ want?”

Both of them froze, Hiccup’s eyes snapping to look towards the sound of his bodyguard, though he was met with black scales.

“I’m here to speak to Hiccup.”

Hiccup tensed, straightening and getting to his feet. He looked over to his bodyguard than gave Astrid a look, like he was trying to command her to stay. As he walked away, Astrid’s blood boiled. No one tells her to sit and wait. She got to her feet and stared at the exchange Hiccup was having with a strange man. He was barely Hiccup’s height, maybe a bit taller, and had dark, black hair. Apparently, Hiccup wasn’t the only one who had been scared over the years. The new comer had two noticeable scars, one was across his face, making his once brown eye a pale white. The other noticeable scar was located on the junction of neck and shoulder, the same side as face. The first appeared to be a burn, the other the remnants of a dragon attack.

“Well, Grimborn?”

“Ah, Hiccup.”

Said male was frowning. “Get on with it, I don’t have all night to talk to you.”

“Down to to business then.” The man sighed, “Well, I came to tell you that you were right. Not only is Ryker a traitor, but so too is his associates. They’ve been playing this entire archipelago for fools.”

“Their names?” Hiccup narrowed his eyes when the stranger offered a rolled parchment. “Are you sure this all of them?”

“They are the key to the operations, but the one I think you should pay the most attention to is Krogan.”

“I see.” The heir seemed to muse over the names. “Any particular reason?”

“He’s not from the archipelago, or the next one north, he’s even farther.”

“Farther north? But that’s all ice wasteland…” Hiccup’s brows furrowed, “Being from that far north, he must not be allied to Ryker or…” He paused. Then he met the man’s gaze. “Viggo, find out who Krogan is allied to, and what they’re after.”

“Another task, Hiccup? Do you still not trust me?”

“I have plenty of reasons not to trust you. Just be glad I decided to spare you from Angor.”

Viggo’s face twisted, “I’ll be too far to send a terror.”

“No need. If you never come back, I’ll assume your dead. If you do, I learn what they want, and you live. You have six months from tomorrow.”

“Very well.”

“Heather will get you off Berk and started on your journey.” With that, Hiccup turned away, motioning to Hanhu. As Hiccup walked away, Astrid saw Heather grab Viggo and walk him out of the cove, Windshear nowhere to be seen. As the young man returned to her, he plopped himself on the ground with a grunt, burying his face in his hands. Astrid watched Heather disappear and Hanhu patrol once more before she turned her full attention to Hiccup.

“Who was that?”

“Viggo Grimborn.”

“Who is…?”

“Of no import, for the moment at least.”

“He didn’t seem that way.”

Hiccup sighed, leaning back and looking at her. “He tried to kill me, Astrid. It was a while ago, when Angor first started dealing with dragon trappers, Viggo wasn’t all that keen on me with Toothless, so he tried to capture him and kill me. At the time, I was allowed to fly, and so I had gone on ahead to investigate the strange ship. Luckily, we didn’t get hit, but when I returned to Angor to tell him what had happened, I quickly learned just how much power I held. That was when I first realized what I was facing.” He sighed. “Angor was going to have him executed, but I stepped in, I had to. He may have tried to kill me, but I couldn’t let him be killed. So, I proposed that Viggo pay a tithe to the Black-Briars monthly, they’d have to give Riften something valuable or else they get chased out of the archipelago.

“Apparently, it was a good enough idea, because Angor spared him. We sailed off after Angor accepted a monthly shipment of dragons. That’s about the time when the rogue rider started appearing.”

“Rogue rider?”

“Yeah, a rider in brown and blue, masked, carrying a staff. Never speaks, but they… communicate with the dragons. They fly with them off to who knows where and are never seen again.”

“You don’t sound pleased.” She hummed gently.

“I am, it’s just.. Something about that rider… I don’t know…”

“Well, to me, it sounds like that rogue rider is trying to protect dragons, just like you, in their own way.”

He looked over at her briefly before turning his gaze back to the reflection of the moon rippling across the lake’s surface. He set a hand onto Toothless’s nose, meeting the dragon’s green gaze before getting to his feet again and offering her a hand. “We should go our separate ways for tonight, It’s already past high moon.”

“You mean midnight?”

“It’s called high moon in Riften, my apologies.”

She took his hand, getting to her feet slowly, letting herself follow into his strong pull, a hair’s breadth between them once they were both standing. She felt the words on her tongue, but even as she tried to release them from their prison, they failed her.

“Goodnight, Astrid.” Hiccup whispered, his voice gentle to her ears.

“Goodnight, Hiccup.” She bit her lip, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, barely catching the corner of his lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, they parted, Toothless getting to his feet and trailing after Astrid, not before he rubbed up against his rider affectionately.

\---

The morning was cursed. Astrid swore to the gods, mornings were cursed.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself from her bed and shook off the dawn’s chills. Grabbing her fur hood, she wrapped it around her shoulders and fastened it into place. She did much the same with her mantle, then grabbed the handling glove and Whisper in his cage. Walking out into the cool air, she shivered to shake off the rush against her warm skin. Pulling the glove on, Astrid opened the cage and brought the magnificent bird from his cage. “Good morning big guy, how are you feeling?”

She earned a gentle chirp.

“Yeah, me too. Well, go on.” She gave the bird a light gesture of encouragement, sending the bird up into the air to fly about as he normally did in the morning. She took the time to stretch, hearing her joints pop satisfactorily. Once she was done, it was about time to call Whisper back, so she raised her ungloved hand to her lips and whistled. The sparrow hawk came diving towards her from the sky, slowing down to land on her hand and squawk at her. It was short, but all she could do in the morning. Typically she’d keep the bird with her until late morning, but today she had too much planned, what with the Black-Briars leaving.

“Good morning, Miss Hofferson. I see you and Whisper have been getting along well.”

She jumped out of her skin upon hearing Hiccup behind her, carefully putting the poor bird down in the cage to look at him. “You startled me.”

“My sincerest apologies.”

“You’re forgiven, and good morning Hiccup.” She carefully closed the cage and pulled her hand from the glove and set her hands on her hips. “So, leaving early this morning?”

“Yes, my father has much business to attend to back home.” Hiccup was standing tall, hands at his sides. Hanhu had her hood down, pulling her long locks back over her shoulder to braid them, from the looks of it. She didn’t seem concerned for Hiccup’s safety at the moment, perhaps after last night she had no reason to feel like she should be when regarding the blonde. “I’m terribly sorry for such a short trip.”

“Shall I see you all off? I don’t believe chief is up yet, I’ll tell him of your departure, just let me get Whisper back inside.”

“If you insist, Miss Hofferson.” Hiccup barely held back a smile, but his eyes softened.

Just as she had said, once the sparrow hawk was inside, she walked with them to the docks, glancing about for Chess and the baby. She didn’t ask, for as they reached the docks, she was surprised to see the mother and child waiting by the boat wrapped in thick furs, yawning. 

Hiccup helped Chess aboard the boat then stepped off to give his goodbyes. “Tell Stoick I’m sorry, I never got to take that walk with him.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Oh, and Miss Hofferson.”

“Yes?”

“If you’re going to give me a kiss goodnight, you don’t need to hesitate.”

She flushed, “I wasn’t-- I didn’t--”

Astrid was unable to formulate the proper words before he was on the boat, motioning to the crew to set the sails. He turned to look at her then called out to her, meeting her gaze. “Until I return!”

“Until then!” Once more, she stood at the docks until the boat disappeared. She wrung her hands together, chewing her lip. With a deep breath, she resolved herself.

_‘I love you, Hiccup Haddock.’_ the words swam in her head. _‘I always have.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!
> 
> I planned to have this particular chapter out much earlier, but my sister commisioned me and that kinda just... took over...
> 
> I SWEAR I'm not going to leave this unfinished! I really can't wait to give them all the ending they deserve! So, again, so sorry for the delay, and please accept this chapter as an apology!
> 
> I'll see _you_ at the next update!
> 
> P.S. Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Means the world to me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's only love, it's only pain  
> It's only fear, that run through my veins  
> It's all the things you can't explain  
> That make us human"
> 
> -"Human" by Civil Twilight

Hiccup was miserable. That much was clear to anyone who knew what to look for, and Chess had become very accustomed to seeing his disappointment. She stood beside him on the deck, her arms cradling the baby. Chess might not be his mother, nor had she any right to try to be, but she thought of him as a son. “Soon, Hiccup. You can return to her soon.”

He sucked in a breath, “But do I deserve her?”

“That… is for her to decide. She may chose you do, and if she does she’ll show you somehow.”

“But how will I know?”

Chess chuckled softly, “I have a feeling you’ll just… know.”

\---

Riften was in chaos when they returned, the island had been attacked by dragons, and with Hiccup gone he couldn’t protect them from the majestic creatures. This was the first attack upon Riften since he had been brought to the city, perhaps the rogue dragon rider was getting bold, trying to destroy the most powerful clan in this archipelago. Not to mention all the dragons who's shipments had made it to the city had been freed, and are now gone. Only one remained, a small typhoomerang Hiccup had been training in secret. Hiccup kneeled down and lifted the dragon, examining him. “Torch, you remained…”

Chess stood nearby. “Is that a good thing?”

“It can be, it depends.” Hiccup set the dragon down again, beginning to walk, Torch trotting along beside him. “If he’s still here, and the other dragons are gone, then it is entirely possible the dragon rider will come here to coerce him, maybe even take him.”

“But then we could catch them!”

“That’s more difficult. I’ll be in the smithy, you go home and get Sigrid to bed. I’ll return once I’ve made plans.”

Chess was uncertain, but she nodded and walked off, Angor remained, glaring at the young man. “If you so much as--”

Hiccup whirled, grabbing Angor’s collar harshly. “Tell me what to do again, and I’ll throw you into the ocean and let the dragons have you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

A wicked smile crossed, Hiccup’s face, “Wouldn’t I? Afterall, I’m your heir.”

\---  
The first few weeks had been calm, quiet even. There was a lot of unsurety in regards to whether or not the rider would strike again. The question never left the minds of people; When would they be back?

Hiccup was perhaps the only one who had any semblance of a clue. The rider had attacked after the first truly successful shipment of dragons arrived. There was plenty to consider about all of this. The rider was a ripe topic for discussion, with or without Hiccup’s presence. He didn’t seem to care either way. The people thought he was concerned about the next shipment of dragons. They weren’t far off, believe it or not. He was concerned. He was concerned they’d make it. Although he struggled to keep Angor off his back, Hiccup had become very adept at hiding his plans. Garrett had become one of his two confidants, Hanhu being the other. The main problem with having two is which to talk to. Hiccup had to find that balance. It wasn’t coming all that easily to him. Truthfully, he kept to himself most times, Garrett and Hanhu had to pry into the young man’s thoughts in order to understand.

The other main development with the Haddock was how cross he’d become. In the three short weeks of returning to Riften, something about Hiccup had changed. Angor was rather pleased; Chess was terrified.

“Hiccup?”

“Yes mother?” Hiccup was standing over a table, his eyes scouring the maps and papers littered across its surface. He seemed to be absorbed in something, distracted.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I’ve been given the reports on the dragon rider’s movements. Father has tasked me with finding their den.”

“And what do you plan on doing?”

Hiccup gave a nonchalant shrug, “I’ll be on a trapper ship, posing as a crewmate. When the rider strikes, I’ll try to capture them.”

“Are you insane?”

He met her gaze, looking rather confused.

“And what happens if you fail and they take you? What if they kill you?”

Hiccup’s face went dark, the kohl helping immensely. “They’d be doing me a favor.”

“What?” Her broken gasp made him snap out of the mindset he’d let himself fall into.

“S-Sorry. That’s not what I--”

“And what happens if you die? What happens to Riften? To Hanhu, Garrett? What happens to Berk? Stoick and those academy riders? What happens to Astrid Hofferson? Would you be alright with her marrying some other man? Someone like… that Jorgenson boy? What was his name… Snotlout?”

The heir bristled, “Chess…”

“No! Answer me!”

“They will be fine without me. You know that--”

“No I don’t!” She roared. “I don’t, Hiccup!

He was stunned at her outburst.

“I don’t know! I have no idea what you’re thinking anymore. I’m the closest thing to a mother you’ve had in years, and I haven’t the faintest idea of what is going on in your mind! You’re supposed to be my so called son, and I cannot fathom what goes through your head on a daily basis. Do you know how concerning that is? Do you know much I fear you becoming like my husband? Do you know how much I worry that I’ve done a terrible job at making sure you don’t?” She raved, waving an arm about in emphasis. “No! You don’t! You are hellbent on playing the part that I cannot see the Hiccup Haddock Berk loves, and the Hiccup Haddock that you play for Angor. I can’t tell if I’m speaking to a killer or to a troubled young man. I don’t know!”

Hiccup sighed before beginning to walk forward. “Mother…”

“I don’t understand you anymore Hiccup! I thought I did but ever since we’ve returned you’ve been different! The Council has been strange too; Angor seems to be speaking with them and seeding more doubts in their heads about you. I have no clue as to what in Thor’s name I should do!”

“Mother!” He called, seizing her arms to gather her attention. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ll take a break and think it over properly. So please, calm down.”

Chess tried not to weep, “Do you promise?”

Hiccup smiled faintly. “I promise.”

\---

Astrid struggled to free the knot from where it was lodged around the fence. The twins had done a number on it. The truth of the matter with those two was that they had no semblance of what she was planning. The amount of random nuisances had increased since the Black-Briars had sailed out from Berk just three weeks ago. She had no idea what could be going through the twins’ heads, but whatever it was they were driving her up a wall with her irritation. As she finally got the knot to give, she tore the fence gate open and pulled the rope free to return it to the storehouse. Looking up, she saw an all too familiar sight that set her blood boiling.

“Tuff!” Her call seemed to reach him for he raised his gaze to her. His movements were slower, not by much but enough to be noticeable. This raised a few alarms in her head.

When the twin came wandering up to her, he didn’t even try to refute the mischief he caused, in fact he began ranting to her about his sister. They were arguing again, strangely enough. Apparently, Ruffnut had begun her pursuit of a suitor, but Snotlout and Fishlegs weren’t exactly to her standards, and thus she wanted to go out and explore some. She didn’t necessarily want to go alone, but she can’t fly a dragon without her brother and he just wants to cause some chaos. Apparently chaos isn’t in her plan for finding someone.

“Look, Tuff, have either of you talked with Chief about this? Or even Gobber?”

“No.”

“Don’t you think you should?”

Before he could answer she sighed and walked away, the rope slung over her shoulder. Toothless was walking at her side, he’d been following her all day. They liked each other’s company. So as they made it into the village proper, they stuck close together as the path to the storehouse opened up before them. Once the rope was returned, she made for the forge. Astrid and Gobber had spent more time around each other now that things for the final plan had begun. Stoick had asked Gobber about it and they had agreed the plan was worth it and if it worked all of their hoping and praying would pay off. Astrid was more than eager to help; She had taken to going there twice daily. Once in the morning, and once more in the evening.

“Ey Astrid! Finished up with the rope trick?”

“The twins are at it again.”

“Fightin’?” Gobber made a noise of surprise, “Who woulda thought those two would fight so much.”

“You’re telling me.”

“How are you?”

“I’ll be alright. When it’s time I’ll be ready.”

“Are you sure, Astrid?” Gobber paused to look at her. She had taken a seat by the bellows, just in sight. “You might never come back.”

“I will do what I think is right. And right now, What’s right is helping him in anyway I can.” She affirmed. She hadn’t told anyone about her still growing affection toward the true heir of Berk, but if anyone looked closely they would surely notice. “He doesn’t deserve us abandoning him after everything he’s endured.”

Gobber watched for a second, the fire in her eyes cuing something to the smith. He smiled faintly. “Aye, that you’re right.”

She returned the gesture, a small smile blooming on her face. “I’m going into the back for a little, call me out if you need me.”

After he nodded, she stood and made for the small workspace that had been left untouched for a little over four years now. She settled on the stool and scanned the beautiful sketches of the slumbering dragon in the forge. Astrid couldn’t fathom how he kept this all a secret, how did no one notice? Well, she did, but that’s besides the point. Saddle and tail fin designs littered the desk, left messy and unorganized. How had he worked in this? She hummed softly to herself, spinning to look around at the prototypes he had started before the Angor made him choose. Hiccup was brilliant. It’s such a shame that Berk never noticed until it was too late. She got to her feet, walking towards the saddle hanging on the wall. She ran her fingers over the smooth leather, feeling the small indents from where he had sewn the pieces together.

“Astrid.”

She turned, making for the blacksmith. “All done?”

“Almost, I just need ya to try this.”

She took the item from the smith and smiled.

\---

Half a year was gone in a flash, the mysterious dragon rider striking shipments weekly. Hiccup had struggled with making a decision on how to handle the situation, as it was rather difficult to do something with Angor Black-Briar breathing down your neck nearly all day. Hanhu and Garrett had been handling most of the planning, simply cuing him in on any changes they made. The last time he was cued was nearly a week ago. Hiccup worked the deck of a trapper ship, waiting and watching. Eret, the captain of said ship, was doing his damndest to make sure everything looked typical. He had been a strong ally, for once Hiccup had talked with the trapper one on one and showed him how protective dragons could be, Eret had begun to question what he had been told growing up. It was enough for the heir, doubting was good.

The ship was knocked into chaos as a single dragon came soaring past. Hiccup whirled to see them fly past, his breath caught in his throat. The dragon rider was mounted, leaning forward with the bank they made to loop around the ship. A blast to the bow opened a hole for the trapped dragons to escape, which was taken. Seeing one of the dragons he had trained under Eret’s permission, Hiccup began to run towards the rope ladder leading up to the crow’s nest. Swinging up a few feet, the young man balanced and leaned out. Bringing his free hand to his lips, he whistled. It worked, the nadder he had been watching turned its gaze to him and came flying towards him. He crouched as best he could, then lept. The dragon barely made it, catching him and banking hard to rejoin the storm until its rider set a palm on its neck.

The rider was watching him now, shaking the staff they carried, then pointed at him. The swarm turned, charging towards him. Hiccup sucked in a breath, leaning down and beginning to direct the dragon beneath him. He needed to get the swarm away from the rider, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to get close. Claws wrapped around his arm, then the other. Horror filled the rider as he was pulled from the dragon. He had greatly miscalculated, he whistled again, but the nadder was joining the swarm. Hiccup cursed under his breath. He glanced down at his thigh, seeing his weapon and a few charges were still exactly where they should be.

This was going to be a long flight.

\---

He was carefully dropped onto the cave floor, stumbling as he tried to ground himself in the new environment. No point in trying to be an heir here, he needed to survive. Hiccup spun around, seeing the dragons beginning to circle up around him. He slowly grabbed his sword, clicking he mechanism and making a show of the flaming weapon. Dragons watched it spin about his head and then settle by his right knee where he pressed the button and the blade returned into the hilt. Flipping the thing around in his hand, he held down another mechanism, releasing the gas he had been getting from Johann, and spun around. The dragons stepped in cautiously, then, as Hiccup ignited the gas, they leapt back. Tucking the blade back into it’s holster, he slowly approached a dragon.

Before he could bond with it, the sound of feet hitting stone and the slight rattle of discs from the staff startled him and made the young man step away from the creatures around him. The rider shook the staff once, and the hoard began to hold flames in their mouths to light up the space. It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

The rider was covered in the brown hardened leather armor, smeared with a pale blue paste that bound to the leather. Hiccup would be lying to say he wasn’t scared. He was absolutely terrified. When the rider approached, Hiccup took a step back. He was alone. “Who.. who are you?”

No answer came from the rider.

“You’re the dragon rider, right?”

They moved towards him, leaving behind the staff.

“W-What do you want with me..?”

They were close now; a hand reaching out to his face. Hiccup turned his face away, revealing the scar across his chin he’s hand for years. The hand retracted, and a sharp gasp came from the rider as they lowered close to the ground.

“Hiccup?” A small, disbelieving voice filled the air. What shocked the young man the most though, was that it was feminine. As the rider pulled off her helmet, it only confirmed she was a woman. “Can it be? After all these years? This can’t possible.”

“Uhh..” He hesitated, taking a step back to create distance. “S-Should I know you?”

“No..” The defeat that filled the woman made Hiccup frown in confusion. She brightened suddenly, “But a mother never forgets.”

Hiccup took a moment. His mind when through phases: First the dismissal; then the disbelief, then shock. Before he could say anything she pressed a gentle finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Shh!” She soothed, glancing behind her, “Come with me, we have much to talk about.”

Once again, she took off before he could say anything. He chased after her, struggling to keep up with her practiced movements through the caves. “Hold on! You can’t just.. Say that and expect me to just take it! I have questions!”

She barely seemed to hear him, using her staff to scale a small ledge. Hiccup cursed under his breath, taking several steps back for a running start. As he pulled himself up and over, slid his body down onto the cave floor once again. “Wait! Where have you been all my life? What have you been doing?”

“Come on, just a little further.” She called back to him.

“Slow down!” Hiccup stumbled out onto the alcove connected to the massive cave, if you could call it that. The ice that formed the roof was made into a giant dome about what looked to be an island with a valley in the shape of a giant bowl. It seemed they were in the bowl of that valley. Hiccup couldn’t keep his gaze in one place, the dragons flying about everywhere had him mesmerized. He was absolutely starstruck. The soft croon of a dragon made him whirl around, hand dropping towards the sword hilt on instinct. Seeing the woman hang from dragon made Hiccup relax. She was watching him, concern littering her face. He turned back to the main space, his gaze wandering in wonder.

“Hiccup… What happened to your face?”

He froze stiff, turning to look at her. “What do you mean?”

“The scar over your eye. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice would you?”

He heard her step onto the ground, and so he turned to look at her. Hiccup did his best to keep his rising irritation under wraps. “It’s quite hard to miss.”

“What happened in these last nineteen years?”

“Fa- Angor came for an heir. Now he has one who can train dragons, and lead people.”

“What?”

“He took me from Berk after I changed it, proving dragons aren’t dangerous. That they were being forced to be that way.” Hiccup moved to sit, then thought better of it and remained standing. “Stoi- Dad tried to discourage Angor, but he couldn’t give me up so he left the decision up to me.”

“Hiccup-!”

“I chose to spare Berk, and forfeit my comfort for Angor. So far, he’s kept his end of the deal.”

“Deal?” His mother boomed, “What deal could be worth my son--”

“I am no son of yours!” He roared, unable to control himself any longer. The anger had taken over, there was no stopping him until he was done, until he could no longer be angry. “You weren’t there when we needed you! You weren’t there when I met my best friend and had to hide him from my father because he can’t leave on his own! You weren’t there when he saved my life during my fight with a monstrous nightmare, or when Stoick the Vast took him and sailed to Helheim’s Gate for a battle he couldn’t win! You weren’t there when I came on other dragons with others my age who distracted the Red Death while I tried to free my best friend, or when my father jumped into the water to free my best friend who saved him from drowning, or when my father told he was proud of me before I risked my life fighting a dragon I feared would kill me, or when the flames took my leg from me and the only reason I survived was because my best friend dived in to save my life and wrapped what was left of me in his wings. You weren’t there when I woke after recovering from my injury, or when I told I was the pride of Berk, the first dragon rider! You most certainly weren’t there when Angor Black-Briar sailed to Berk once again, and made me choose between the safety of my people or the destruction of them! You weren’t there!”

Hiccup was panting, heaving for breath as he took a step back and looked his mother up and down. She was stunned, and ashamed. Hiccup’s heart broke, his soul crying out seeing her drop her gaze and nod. “You’re right, I have no right to be angry. I probably shouldn’t even ask, but… Hiccup… can you forgive me? Can we start over?”

He was stunned, eyes shooting wide. “What?”

“We can start a new life here, and I can teach you all that I know.”

Despite how much he craved this, Hiccup pulled away from her pleading hold. “I-I can’t… If I disappear Berk will be blamed, and so will Eret. Berk will be razed to the ground and I will have nothing.”

“I… I understand. I’ll return you to Berk.”

“No. I can’t be in Berk. Fath- Angor will have a fit.”

“Why do you keep almost calling Angor you’re father?”

“He trained me into his perfect soldier. His perfect heir.”

Her face darkened, “He must be stopped.”

“Half a year.”

“What?”

Hiccup sighed, the weight of what comes next filling him. “Half a year is how long I have to wait before I can follow through with my plan.”

“Well, Hiccup, I think it’s time you incorporate me into your plan. I’ve attacked Riften once in an attempt to free the dragons, now you have an ally in them.”

\---

Hiccup was returned to Riften via dragon, and that was nearly a month ago. He had been questioned by Angor when he had arrived, and at his side the fabled dragon rider. Angor had been pleased, but also curious. Hiccup refused to give answers. Instead, he had quarters set aside for his mother near his own. He was given the only key. Hanhu and Garrett both were left out of Hiccup’s plans for the dragon rider, for merely discussing it would have him executed, and quite frankly that was bad. The preparations for his twentieth were beginning to be put underway, and he was going about his usual routine. No one knew that his mother had taken the part of Hiccup’s prisoner. He was going to ’release’ her when he sailed for Berk in the next five months, as he was going to have his parents reunited. Damn him otherwise.

But as time passed, everyone was noting how Hiccup was losing himself, even Valka who saw him maybe twice a week. Finally, the day had come for the council to rule whether or not he was fit to lead the tribe. Hiccup was in the council chamber, he head held high as he faced the inner circle.

“Hiccup Haddock, you have proven to be a reliable young man, and that you will not bend to the whim of others. It is our greatest honor to announce to you your day of ascension.”

Hiccup bowed his head, staring forward blankly. 

“On the day of your birth, you may take up the charge of Cheiftain from Angor Black-Briar, Master of Dragons. We await eagerly your taking of the city. May the shadows guide your reign, Young man, for you have much to gain in the coming days. Angor Black-Briar con no longer interfere with your affairs. Should you chose to let him in on your plans, I cannot demand of you.”

Hiccup nodded, then faced the circle. “In less than six months, I shall lead the Black-Briar clan to prosperity. Until then, I shall do what I think is best.”

“Good day to you, Thane.” Hanhu smiled from her place on at the table.

Hiccup turned, leaving the circle in silence. Once he emerged from the chambers, he made for his study to speak with Viggo. The man had finally reconnected after his long absence. Stepping into the room, Hiccup shut the door behind him. “I do hope you’ve brought valuable information, Viggo.”

“It might be upsetting, actually.” Viggo hummed, his hands folded in his lap.

“Get it over with.” Hiccup snapped, fighting the heir Angor had planted within him. “Report your findings.”

“Very well. To begin, You should know that Johann is also a traitor. Krogan has been allied to him for years right under our noses. As for the one Krogan works for…” Viggo sighed. “There’s a man named Drago Bloodfist. He’s been hunting dragons for an army for years. One of his many suppliers being Eret, son of Eret. Dragon plans to take over this archipelago, and all others. He also won’t tolerate those who refuse to submit to him. It’s growing dangerous. He plans to make a meeting with Angor in the coming days.”

“I see. Then it’s time he meets me as well.”

Viggo smiled, “And what of me?”

“You will sail to Berserker Island and inform Dagur of the dragon army that is going to sweep over the archipelago. Make sure he knows it’s time for his… force.”

“Very well.” Viggo sighed hotly, getting to his feet. “If that is all?”

“Leave me. You sail tonight.”

\---

“You seem tense, Hiccup.”

“No, I’m just concerned.”

“About?” Valka moved to stand beside her son.

“Drago Bloodfist.”

The mother paused, “So you know of him?”

“I sent someone north to investigate something, he came back with that name and the information of an dragon army.” Hiccup chewed his lip. “I’m more concerned with the future of Riften should Angor meet with Drago in the next week or so than I am of the future of Berk right this second.”

“If Angor gets hold of even a fraction of Drago’s army, he’ll be dangerous.”

“I know. That’s why I don’t want them to meet. I need him to be sick, or even…”

“Don’t poison him Hiccup.”

The heir flinched. “I wasn’t--”

“Don’t lie to me, Hiccup! I know you think it would help in the long run, but it’s far too dangerous for that. If he dies too early than you will never get the chance you need, do not ruin everything you have worked for.”

“What do you know?” Hiccup snapped, jumping to his feet and stalking to the other side of the room. “You haven’t the faintest clue what I’m thinking! You have no right to claim you do. I have been beaten, and when I wasn’t being beaten, I would be in a classroom learning. When I wasn’t learning I would be fighting guards and circle members. When my birthday came around I had to balance Hiccup of Berk with Hiccup of Riften and I had to hide everything from Angor, and the woman I love probably is getting married to Snotlout, or is. Sometimes I feel like I’m being pulled in so many goddamn directions I don’t know where to turn!”

Valka stood before her son with a look of sorrowful hope. “Killing him now isn’t the answer, Hiccup. It never was, and never will be.”

The heir heaved for breath, staring his mother down.

“Deep down you know what I say is true.”

He chewed his lip, a hand grabbing hold of what little hair he had left as his face scrunched with grief and pain and fear. “I don’t know what to do.”

Valka smiled briefly, “Do what you think is right.”

“What if everything feels wrong?” Hiccup struggled to keep his voice even.

“Then you find something that doesn’t.” Valka gently gathering her son in her arms. “Follow your heart. Soon you’ll find your answer.”

Hiccup clung to her, his hands trembling with each breathless moment in her arms.

\---

Astrid stood at the docks, staring out at the horizon in silence. It was almost time for her to face him again. He wouldn’t be the Hiccup she wanted, but he would be. He was going to be secretly vulnerable, and she needed to be his strength. She refused to let him be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... first of all, I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been working on this and several other things lately as school is very much in session; However, I have a week break coming up so that should allow me to get another chapter or two (or three) out before it's back to long waits. Again, I'm so sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm personally not sure how to feel about it but I think it's getting close to time. For what you ask? You'll just have to see.
> 
> And with that, I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End
> 
> All things must come to an end.

“What d’you mean she is sick?”

“I’ve told you, Father. Mother is feeling ill. I think it’d be best if you take care of her while I handle things with Riften.” Hiccup spoke carefully, watching as Angor thought about the situation. “She needs you, Father. She needs her husband.”

“And what of Drago Bloodfist?”

“Perhaps it’s for the best we postpone until Mother is feeling well. For all we know it could be something contagious. We wouldn’t want any guests getting sick as well.”

Angor cursed under his breath. “Your right, I’ll have letter written and sent out. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Before Angor could leave the room completely, he paused and turned to the young man. “Oh and, take care of your tawdling sister. We wouldn’t want her to get hurt now would we?”

“Of course, father.” Hiccup bowed his head, then made to the little girl’s playroom. It was littered with small toys and the like of which were sewn by Chess herself when she was well enough. The little girl in question was seated in the middle of her playroom, giggling as she moved around several toys.

Hiccup smiled, walking over and crouching down to greet her. When she realized he was there she giggled again, clapping her hands together excitedly before reaching out to him, incoherently asking him to lift her. Hiccup smiled faintly, gently picking her up and setting her on his hip. “Hello, Sigrid.”

She giggled, reaching up to tug on his hair a bit, the ashe smudging on her fingers. He easily got her to wipe it off on his sleeve, as he was too concerned she’d try to lick it if it remained on her hands.

“Do you wanna go see the dragons?”

She giggled again in response, practically bouncing in his arms. He smiled and turned to the door. He carried her all the way to his room, where Torch stayed. Upon turning to walk the few steps to his door, he was not prepared to see Hanhu standing there with a look he’s only seen on her face once. This was the face she had given him when He was about to lose himself in the pain. And truthfully, he was still struggling with that. But seeing her like this, when he was most definitely himself, it raised several alarms in his head.

“Hanhu?”

“Good, you’re here. We need to talk.”

“That never bodes well.” Hiccup sighed, opening the door and stepping inside.

Torch reacted almost immediately upon seeing Sigrid, who giggled happily and clapped her hands in excitement. Hiccup walked over to where Torch eyed him from and set the toddler down on the bed, then turned most of his attention to Hanhu, who had followed him inside and crossed her arms.

“Well,” She started, “First you should know that Berk has sent a ship out from it’s docks just yesterday at dawn.”

Hiccup frowned, crossing his arms and trying to think of reasons why he should be concerned.

“On it was Astrid Hofferson, by herself…”

Hiccup’s brain went blank. Then it went into overdrive. What was she doing on a boat and by her lonesome no less? It made absolutely no sense. She had Stormfly, why on earth is she taking a boat? Hell, she had Toothless for gods’ sakes! “Why…?” He murmured, confusion the only thing he was able to convey.

“We only know that she has briefly made stops with passing traders for directions, but she continues to sail onward.”

“Her destination?”

“Currently unclear…”

Hiccup sighed, pressing his middle finger and thumb into his temples, massaging them gently. “Great, just what I need…”

“If it’s any consolation she hasn’t come into contact with any trappers.”

Hiccup scoffed as he spoke, “That won’t last long, especially if she headed to any of Angor’s ‘Contracts’.”

“I know.” Hanhu moved to set a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll keep tabs on her, if she arrives anywhere, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thank you, Hanhu.”

She smiled faintly, “Don’t mention it.”

\---

Astrid had been sailing for almost three days now, and while in theory she knew where she was going, She did not know it from this vantage point. She knew that it was a week long trip by boat, and while she would have much preferred to fly, she knew that the best choice was this. Hiccup was right, they were crazy to fly dragons to Riften, absolutely mad. That didn’t stop her from sailing one. Toothless was under the deck most of the time, but he was all the fish he needed, and truthfully the poor dragon didn’t want to fly as much as people might think.

Toothless had grown very depressed since Hiccup left again, and now that word has been sent that they were not coming this year? It was not a good thing. Originally she had planned to go about her little plan far differently, as she would be sailing while at Hiccup’s side. Obviously that wasn’t happening. So instead she sailed to him, her bride finery in a trunk in the sailor’s quarters. She wore what she normally did, her hair free flowing except for the single braid her mother had insisted upon before she had left.

The sun was about to rise as Astrid checked her heading on her small, one man ship. Her friends had insisted on coming with but she had told them not to, that the only people fit to send her off when she finally arrived were Stoick himself and her father, and neither could leave. She understood, and she didn’t let it sadden her. She had a mission, and that was Hiccup. She was going to get to him, and she was going to do it before his birthday.

\---

Preparations seemed to be all Angor could talk about, and it was driving Hiccup mad. His birthday was tomorrow and so help Thor if he has to hear Angor tell him he’s going to ravish the entertainment one more time, Hiccup will string himself to the vaulted ceiling in the main hall. Oh, and let’s not mention that he’s under more stress to take a wife because it’s possible he’ll be taking over in a few years and ‘It’s unseemingly for a Chief to not have a wife, at least for the children if not love.’ It had taken everything in Hiccup not to sock the fucker in the mouth. It was driving him so far up a wall he nearly lost it in front Angor, but instead he reigned in his anger and gave a strained smile.

He wanted to scream.

Astrid still hadn’t stopped at any island and was seemingly headed to Riften, and was due late tonight early tomorrow morning. Gods help him, his anxiety was going to strangle him before he could finish his jug of water. Everything was perfect, except for Astrid, as she was sailing right on towards him.

Hiccup stood from his desk and into his bathroom, filling a bucket with water and dunking his head in for a moment. As he ripped his head from the frigid cool, he gasped. While most would think he was doing this to wake himself up, he was doing it to cool his head. He then dried his hair and with a sigh, flopped onto his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

“Freya grant me mercy.” He mumbled, grabbing the blanket and rolling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay.... so big news!
> 
> First off I'd like to apologize for the wait! I've been very sick for the past five months almost constantly and have been struggling to give myself the nutrients I need to get better. I have been going to the doctor's frequently, and hopefully they can finally give me an answer.  
> Secondly, I'd like to state that while I have been sick my grades dropped (Obviously) so I am also in the process of switching to an alternative school so that I can hopefully graduate and get my diploma. Which I'd love to have.  
> Thirdly, I will probably not be uploading much as not only am I switching schools but my Dad is going into surgery for his carotid artery, which means I will be taking care of him while simultaneously getting my grades in order.  
> Fourthly, I am not stopping writing anything that I still have unfinished, as it irks me to no end, especially since I'm the one writing it... as for when the next update will be, I'm unsure. My hope is that I do manage to get another out by the end of February; however, I can't make promises.  
> And finally, I hope that this short chapter was worth the wait as I've been dying to get it moving, but my situation hasn't been all that kind to me.
> 
> Thank you all so much for waiting and sticking through even though my updates have been a tad bit late... I do read all my comments as soon as I get them, and whenever I see that Heir has gotten another Kudo I swear to you I scare my family and friends from the sheer noise that comes out of my throat (it's a good noise, albeit weird). I can't even begin to express the joy I get every time I see a new kudo/comment/hit. It just... makes me really proud of my work, and really happy. I can't say it enough, and I'm absolutely positive you're all tired of me saying it but, Thank you so, so much fr your patience and for reading my work. Honestly, comments have made me feel so much more emotionally better, and I can't even begin to define how much I'm grateful.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll see _you_ at the next update.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
> I walk in circles but I never make it out  
> What I mean to you, do I belong  
> I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong
> 
> And I feel so helpless here  
> Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
> Tell me do you feel the same  
> Hold me in your arms again"  
> \-- "I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris

The following morning was chaos incarnate. Hiccup felt as if he could be pulled every which way but everything was being handled by his father, the inner circle, and namely Chess and Hanhu. Hiccup had gotten dressed in his normal attire, which was his linen shirt and leather breeches, then his sock and boot, and finally his vest. Once he was ‘presentable’, meaning he had tousled his hair and applied the khol, was he to leave his chambers, after which he made for the main hall. The feast wasn’t to begin until the evening, but knowing Riften, that wasn’t always the case.

Only once he broke free of the various hallways and corridors and into the massive room crowded with bustling bodies did Hiccup sigh under his breath. The heir walked through the room, seeing Valka working with the other men and women. It had come to be that Hiccup had to ‘condemn’ her to a fate in order to get Angor off his back about her, so she worked. In truth she ended up enjoying it. Not only did it allow her to work with her son in dethroning Angor, but she was exposed to Sigrid who liked her. Unsurprising though, Valka was the source of many of Hiccup’s traits. When the young man heard that Angor had planned to take her as a second wife, it accelerated Hiccup’s decision. The best way to protect her was to make her a working woman of the guild, someone virtually untouchable even to Angor.

Speaking of Angor, the man was seated in his massive chair on the dias, beside him to his right was an empty seat, and to his left sat Chess and Sigrid. Hiccup moved to join them, sitting down silently and looking out over the hall. Soon it would be facing a massive change. Breakfast came to him within minutes, accompanied by a light wine, much to his displeasure. As he began to eat, he was rewarded with a surprise, his ‘wine’ was just grape juice, untampered with. Much to Hiccup’s expectations, after a few minutes of mild conversation with Angor he discerned the chief had wanted his drink spiked so he’d be more… interested in the dancers that arrived.

Hiccup wasn’t having any of it, and instead, the heir simply encouraged his father to drink, making conversation and making the older man’s mouth dry, as it wasn’t hard when Angor got tipsy. The day went on, and as the evening came, Hiccup had loathed the celebration. Yes, he was twenty now, but that didn’t mean he would let his gaze linger, nor did he care. Those serving him made sure his meal and drink weren’t tampered with and had been careful to keep their presence nearly invisible to the chief. The dancers had moved to every man in the room by then and had finally reached Hiccup, who kept his legs crossed as he emptied his mug, which was filled by one of the dancers, who nimbly took a jug of mead from the table. She poured until the mug frothed, holding it before her chest in an attempt to tease and arouse him. To no avail, once the mug was offered back to him, he took it and drank. Once he set it down on the table, it was clear to the group they were not getting anywhere with him.

It was then that Angor resumed idle chat with his heir. “Look at them all. He slurred, drawing the Thane’s attention. “They love you, respect you. Ha! I'd even go as far as to say they'd die for you!”

Hiccup gave Angor a fiendish smile. Gods he was ready to make him shut his goddamn mouth.

“And look at you! Strong, fierce, cunning, a perfect successor! Although it took five years I’d say I made you into the perfect man!” Angor babbled, draining his mug for the fifth time. “when I perish, you’ll be the most powerful man on earth. You’ll be commanding an army of vikings and making all the dragons bow before you.” Hiccup did his best not to give in to the urge to throttle the chief. “The roman emperor won’t hold as much power as you… how’s that sound?”

“Sounds fitting, after everything I’ve worked for.”

Angor grinned, turning back to watch the dancers. “I won't lie, I'm jealous. The fear of man is an intoxicating drug and you'll have it ten-fold.”

“I’ll be your legacy.” Hiccup assured the drunk. “I’ll be the king you pulled up from nothing but dust.”

“King? No my boy you'll be a god!”

“A god?” Hiccup mused, turning back to his mug. “Talk like that will make the gods jealous. You may be struck down before you’re prepared.”

“What? Is that a threat?” Angor hummed, watching the dancer who arrived at last to fill his mug with mead.

“I have to keep my old man in line as well.” Hiccup spoke, forcing a tone of mild teasing.

It went unnoticed as Angor laughed and punched his shoulder. “Have you reconsidered your name? Hiccup Haddock doesn't hold as much of a threat as Angor Black-Briar II.”

The wire that Angor was walking was wearing thin. “The beauty of my name is subtle.” Hiccup began, rolling his eyes. “People will hear it, laugh at it, and then be unprepared for what dangers I bring.”

“Hmm. Not very viking-like, still”

“I’m not very viking like, remember? I’m a god.”

Angor’s laughter startled those down below, and caused a good portion of his mead to fall to the ground.  
It was then a servant came quietly up to the table. “My lord..?”

“Yes?”

“Not you…” The servant correct, terror evident in his wide-eyed stare leveled with Hiccup’s own.

“What is it?” Hiccup’s clipped tone sharpened Angor’s mirth. The man had the gall to look proud.

“The chieftain of Berk has sent you a birthday present.”

“How cute.” Hiccup grinned, meeting Angor’s gaze before looking back at the poor boy who looked as if he was about to wet himself. “That old man still thinks of me as his son. Well, bring it in.”

As the door’s opened, Hiccup’s grin faltered slightly, lips parted to let the small gasp pass his lips. Being led by a servant, holding the rope lead to her bonds, was Astrid. She wore nothing, bare before a full room of half drunk vikings. Her hair fell about her shoulders, hardly covering her chest in the only modesty she could even possibly get. The room was filled with grunts and whistles as all mens eyes landed upon her. 

“The chief of Berk has sent you a virgin bride for you, My lord. As is custom, we’ve prepared her for a traditional Black-Briar wedding ceremony.”

Hiccup stood slowly, his gaze never leaving Astrid, namely her face. She looked unprepared, and very unsure.

Astrid had not expected to be manhandled and then stripped from head to toe upon docking and telling them she was a gift to Hiccup. And having been paraded through the city in nothing did not make her happy, but when her gaze landed squarely on Hiccup and seeing him stand up as if the whole damn place was his already made her heart race in her chest. And then, once he was close to her, he gave her a look. One of which she had seen maybe twice. And she knew exactly what it meant. He wanted her, badly.

“Do all Black-Briar weddings include bondage?”

The giggles she heard from around the room were that of school girls, not grown men drinking stale mead. 

Then he reached out and touched her, first it was just a feather light touch the dragged up from her hip to him holding her breast in his hand as he stepped around her. She didn’t dare think about what could possibly going through his mind as he stepped at last to her right side, his gaze drifting up. “She’s a pretty one, for sure.” His voice dropped, “My old friend, Astrid.”

Astrid was sure it was evident how afraid she was, she was rigid, still as stone except for the rise and fall of her chest as she looked at Hiccup. Those eyes, under the hard exterior lied something else. Angor rose then, and cheered. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

Hiccup didn’t hesitate for a moment, groping her lewdly as he kissed her, hot and wet. While half the room hollered, yelled and whistled profanities, the rest made a cheer and downed their mugs. 

As Hiccup pulled away, in the brief moment when no one was truly paying attention he gave her a fleeting look, and she swore that it was sorrowful. He motioned to the servant, who handed off the rope and walked away, head bowed. Astrid followed as Hiccup returned to his seat, sitting down. The hall had fallen to a buzzing murmur. Hiccup made a small motion for her to wait and nodded to Hanhu who stepped from the room momentarily. As he turned back to the room. “Well, on with the celebration.”

There was another cheer and the merrymaking resumed, most revolving around Astrid who stood beside Hiccup’s chair. She resisted the urge to shiver from the cool air as Hanhu returned, in her hands a cushion and a cloak. Hiccup motioned to Astrid to sit down on the newly provided seat. When she didn’t, Hiccup frowned and leaned over, tugging her hands toward him, forcing her to come along with. He grabbed her upper arm, “If you’d prefer my lap to the floor, then be my guest, but you’ll lose the cloak, and you look cold.”

As he let her pull back to stand straight up he turned to Angor, who eyed Astrid appreciatively. “Is something the matter?”

Hiccup strained a smile. “Not at all.” She sat down beside him, feeling uncomfortable even as Hanhu handed Hiccup the cloak, which he carefully draped over her before sitting back to tie the rope to his wrist. His left wrist. Of which was farthest from her. He then dropped his hand down to her, as he talked idly with Angor.

The grunts and sighs of disappointment at not being able to see any more of her reached her ears shortly there after, and she was forced to listen to Angor make lewd chatter about her with Hiccup, who merely huffed out a laugh and drank from his mug. Then he brought it down to her. She looked up at him, surprised and confused. He nodded down at her and offered the mug to her with a small movement. She carefully took it, sipping at the mead. She’d been right, it was stale, though someone had spiced it a bit to make it tolerable. Hiccup waiting until she pulled the mug away before taking it and placing it on the table. When someone came to fill it, he leaned forward and covered the mug with his hand. Then nodded to her.

The woman gave a small, fake smile, of which Astrid was sure Hiccup had picked up on and then the woman turned to Astrid. “Drink?”

Astrid shook her head, carefully pulling the cloak around herself a bit more. Hiccup waited for the woman to leave before stabbing a piece of still warm and well cooked ham off his plate and held his fork out to Astrid. She could feel the expecting eyes on her, all but Hiccup’s which narrowed at someone in the crowd briefly. She took the piece of meat silently, which made Hiccup look down at her. Once she wasn’t in danger of having a fork in her eye, he set it down on his plate. Then he leaned towards Angor and spoke softly. “I’ll be back, I’m going to take my bride to be properly dressed before someone tries something.”

Angor chuckled around his drink. “It'd be a shame for something to happen to her, she'll make a good goddess for you, no?”

Hiccup smiled wryly, “A goddess indeed.” He then stood, motioning for Astrid to do the same. She struggled to her feet, but feeling Hiccup grab her arm from under the cloak sent a wave of fear through her as he stepped through a side door which Hanhu guarded.

“I’m not to be disturbed. Send for Chess in an hour.”

Hanhu simply bowed her head and smiled faintly.

They walked through the halls in silence, guards stepping out of their way and saluting stiffly. Once they reached a door, Hiccup pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door, pushing it open then moving her in before himself. He tugged the knot loose in one swift motion as he closed the door. 

When he turned back to her and started to approach, Astrid immediately began to speak. “Hiccup please, if you’re still the boy I once knew--”

“Astrid, don’t worry.” He gently took her hands in his and began to removed her bindings. “I’m not going to touch you anymore. I’m sorry for that, by the way.”

She didn’t immediately pull her hands away, instead she looked up at his face, seemingly lost in the sad gaze he kept leveled with her palms. “It’s alright.”

Once the rope gave way and it fell to the ground, Hiccup moved to his proper bed chambers, namely his dresser in which he shifted through. He looked around near his feet and then leaned back with a furrowed brow. “Torch, have you stolen my linen shirts again?”

“Torch?” Astrid glanced around, confused.

“A typhoomerang I saved and trained, his mother hasn’t come back for him, she’s likely dead.” Hiccup sighed, walking to a dark corner of the room and pulling out a long baggy shirt. Angor had clearly expected him to grow to be quite a bit larger than he was. “Torch, these aren’t for you.” He then stepped away and approached Astrid. “Sorry, it might smell a bit like embers..”

She took the shirt with a small smile, “I don’t mind.”

“I’ll be in there if you need me. Let me know when you’re dressed.” He stepped into the bathroom and closed the curtain, one that apparently hardly gets used aside from dragon tug of war with nothing. She shed the cloak and slipped into the shirt with no problems, but before she called Hiccup back into the room, she noticed a paper on the floor. She crouched down and lifted it. Upon flipping it over, she recognized her handwriting instantly. She had written this herself.

“Ah, Hiccup…” She turned to look over at the bathroom. He hadn’t emerged yet, so instead she went to him. He was running a hand through his his hair as he leaned over the sink, sighing heavily. She spoke softly. “Hiccup?”

He snapped his head towards her and then sighed again. “Sorry, glad to see you’re dressed. I hate that I’ll have to take you back out there eventually.”

“Hiccup I don’t care--”

“You should.” He snapped. Immediately he regretted it and turned away, his hand balling into fists as he sighed. “You should care. If you aren’t by my side I can’t promise what Angor will do to you. He’s hurt enough people as is.”

“Hiccup…” She stepped over to him, setting a gentle hand on his back. “Hiccup, I’m not letting you go and do this alone. Not anymore.”

Hiccup made a choked sound, then turned and gathered her into his arms, his face buried in her hair. “Gods Astrid… I missed you, everyone, so much…” He breathed, his voice trembling.

She smiled, holding him tightly, “I know, and we, I missed you too.”

He kissed her forehead as he pulled away, smiling and leading her back to the main room and by the fireplace. He whistled and Torch came trampling out, breathing on the firewood to get it going again. He leaned down and gave the dragon a good belly rub. “Go on, Torch, go have dinner, I’m sure your favorite person left something special out for you.”

Astrid refrained from giggling at the small exchange and instead took a seat in one of the massive chairs. “He gets spoiled?”

“Hanhu thinks he’s adorable, but pretty soon he’ll be too big for the halls and will have to be released. Speaking of dragons, how’s Toothless?”

“He’s alright, anxious to see you, but he’s alright. He’s safely hidden away until we need him, if we need him.”

Hiccup sighed, understanding making him smile faintly. “I see.” Then sorrow took him. “It broke me to leave him behind… but Angor kept using him as a threat and I… I couldn’t--”

“It’s okay.” Astrid stopped his train of thought, reaching out and cupping his cheek gentling in her hand. “It’s okay, Hiccup. I understand, Your dad understands.”

“My dad?”

She smiled, “That’s why he sent me and Toothless. Whatever you need, we’re here.”

Hiccup laughed, pulling away from her slightly to rub his shaved scalp nervously, “Well, _wife_ , that’s… that’s going to be a bit of a problem.”

“Wait, wife? Really?”

“The so-called ceremony is really an over-glorified public claiming. If the man consents to the marriage, then the chief pronounces it and it’s over.”

“But not the woman?”

Hiccup blanched, clearly agitated by this thought. “Not for these low-lives.”

“Okay, married.” Astrid hummed, not giving way that she rather liked the thought of being married to Hiccup. “I can… I can roll with that.”

“I still remember, you promised that it I ever needed you, your parents would ship you to me.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t exactly think it’d be like this.” She sighed, shifting so her legs were tucked into the shirt. “Anyway, what’s the plan?”

“Well for right now, I stay here for maybe an hour then go back out there. After that…” Hiccup sighed. He pitched forward and took her hand in his. “I’ve staged a coup..”

“What?”

“Well, it was sort of in the works before I arrived, but I was approached about it and we came up with something that works. Firstly, I got the commonwealth on my side, then the guild--”

“The guild?”

“It’s hard to explain. The guild, then the circle. Once I kill Angor tonight, the circle will appoint me as chief. After that, I’ll appoint the blacksmith.”

“Tonight! And the blacksmith?”

“Yes! And Garrett is a good guy, he’s well known and well respected here by even the guild and if he’ll just get off his ass ask Hanhu finally he’d be with a member of the circle.”

“Woah woah woah, hold on… Hanhu is a member of the circle? And what the hell is this circle?”

“The circle is Riften’s equivalent to the elders on Berk.”

“Wait, what?”

“And yes, my bodyguard and attendant is a member of the circle. And yes she’s on our side.” Hiccup sighed, smiling at her. “And you being here is actually a plus. And I hate that you’d have to go outside with me again, but you’d make a perfect reason for me to not be out there…”

“I’m sensing another but…”

“But you’d have to act… unseemingly to who you are.”

“Well, I might hate it and make it evident, but Angor is expecting you to be ‘taming’ me right now right?”

“Well, yes I suppose--”

“Good, then let’s make it seem that way.” Astrid set her feet on the ground and moved towards him, reaching up to pull him into a harsh kiss. Despite being shocked, he relaxed into her. And though he pulled away with a heavy breath, it was apparent he was flustered.

“Astrid… If you do that again I can’t… I promised not to touch you again, but I can’t keep that promise if you push me too far--”

Astrid watched him as he spoke, “Hiccup.”

He sighed, again, listening.

“I know what I’m doing. Out there I won’t.” She crossed her arms. "Besides, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Before Hiccup could say anything in response, there was a knock at the door. He turned and walked over, cracking it open. Upon seeing the visitor he stepped aside and let them enter. Astrid couldn’t believe her eyes, it was as if the Stoick had been subtracted from Hiccup and made into a woman. And of course beside this mysterious woman was Chess holding Sigrid.

“Mom, Chess.”

Astrid blinked, “Wait, hold on…”

Chess smiled and walked to one of the chairs. The other woman turned to Astrid. “Hello, I’m Valka--”

“I know who you are it’s just… you’re alive…”

“You’re having much the same reaction Hiccup did when he first realized.” she hummed with a smile. Hiccup cleared his throat.

“Uhmm, Mom, extra clothes to dress Astrid?”

“Of course, here dear, let’s go into the bathroom.”

Astrid was still in shock, walking with Valka off to the side room. As they went off, the blonde glanced back to see Hiccup walk over and sit down across from Chess. Upon meeting those eyes which were so familiar and yet not, she could see the concern and hope churning in their depths.

“He’s been worried about you. When he found out you were sailing from Berk he could hardly stop pacing.” Valka began, setting a basket aside and turning to close the curtain again.

Astrid flushed. “We couldn’t let him do this by himself.”

Valka smiled. “Good, at least someone agrees with me. Hiccup has believed he must do this all alone.”

Astrid sighed, crossing her arms. “He has a habit of that.”

“You think so?” Valka motioned for Astrid to take a seat as she pulled free the wedding attire the younger woman had arrived in.

“I know so.” The blonde moved to sit as she had been directed. “He does things by himself until he sees there’s no way for him to do it alone.”

The two women got the blonde dressed in her wedding attire again, then Valka helped twist Astrid’s hair into the proper marriage braids. Once Valka was just about done, Chess stepped into the bathroom, Sigrid could be seen in Hiccup’s arms as he sat by the fire and talked quietly to the toddler. Chess smiled as she closed the curtain behind her. “We don’t have a ring for you, but I have a marital hair clip from my tribe. It was my mother’s.” As chess pulled the hair clip from behind her, the silver caught the light of the candle and gleamed. The emeralds and sapphires seemed to glow in the fire light, catching Astrid’s eye and mesmerizing her.

Astrid gasped, seeing the ornamental hair accessory. “I couldn’t…”

“Please, take it. I cannot think of another more worthy.” Chess smiled softly.

Astrid fell silent, unsure of to respond. “I.. Thank you.”

“Wear it well, like I know you will.”

Valka carefully slid the clip into place before she stepped aside. “Now you look like a Berkian bride.”

Astrid smiled, getting to her feet. “Soon I will have to look like a... “

“We here know the truth. And soon so too will Riften.”

The three women walked back out to the living space, where Hiccup remained. When he looked over, he stilled upon his gaze finding Astrid. He swallowed thickly, “Wedding gown..?”

“I was sent as your bride, remember?”

He pursed his lips in response, looking at the fire.

“Hiccup..?” Astrid walked over to him.

“I don’t want to go back out there, not like this.”

“You have too, son.” Valka soothed.

“Angor wanted to speak to you one last time before he decided to retire to sleep off the ale. He’ll be expecting you. Once you leave, I’ll take Valka and Sigrid to the nursery.” Chess spoke softly.

“Good.” Hiccup sighed. “You won’t want to be there. Astrid…”

“Don’t even try to ask me to stay put. You need me as an excuse to leave again.” As Hiccup went to protest she gave him a sharp glare. “I said don’t.”

His mouth snapped shut and he sighed.

She crossed her arms raised her chin defiantly, “So, what’s the plan?”

“Get Angor drunk, then ‘retire’ for the night. Once he does the same… I kill him.”

Astrid nodded, “Then I think we best get out there.”

Chess walked over to Astrid and carefully pulled a few strands of her flaxen locks free of the braids so she looked a bit more disheveled. Then she adjusted the wedding gown so it showed more than intended. “You need to be believable. I know tis demeaning to your strength, but Angor is a sharp man even when drunk.”

Astrid nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course dear, I see you as one of my own, but not one of Angor’s. You are too kind to be his. And that,” She smiled, reaching up to cup Astrid’s cheek. “Is what I love most about you.”

The door opened, and in stepped Hanhu, shaking her head and adjusting her leather jerkin. “A few of the initiates got drunk and handsy. Gods forbid they think of trying that again when they wake next.”

Hiccup sighed, and turned to the fire. “I presume they will find their blades are dull and their pants too tight?”

Hanhu snorted, “That’s the least of it.”

Hiccup raised his hand and shook his head, something that made Hanhu chuckle and cross her arms. “Angor is growing restless, he asked me to come and check on you, though I guess he wanted me to join in on the nonexistent… well you know.”

Hiccup sighed, “Well, time to disappoint him.” With that, he started out of the room. Astrid followed after, fully aware of what he had just attempted. Hanhu followed behind Astrid, a hand hovering at the blonde’s back as they walked.

Before they entered the hall, Hanhu stopped Astrid with a hand against her shoulder. The circle member leaned close. “Your presence here will keep him himself, but right now he needs to be a little more Black-Briar. Angor likes him better that way. If he says something you don’t like, say nothing. Hide your emotion.”

Astrid glanced at Hanhu, then looked down at the floor as she stepped out into the room to join Hiccup. Once he sat down, he seemed to change infinitesimally. He leaned back in his seat, chin raised. With a quick glance around the room, Astrid noticed that every man in the hall had a woman aside except for two. The first was Hiccup, and the other a lean and lanky man similar to Hiccup, but with more muscle. This other man’s hair was longer, his ashen colored locks hid the natural blond but not completely. And his eyes a deep brown that were settled somewhere behind her. Astrid moved to sit, leaning into Hiccup who set a hand on the small of her back. He hid his surprise well, but it was evident to her. He swallowed thickly, and before he could ask her what she was doing she had already brought his mug to his lips.

She leaned into his ear, “I’m your wife now, so just go with it.”

He said nothing as she tipped the mug slightly as he took a sip of the spiced and yet stale mead. Once he had swallowed, she leveled the mug and pulled it from his lips, and took a sip of her own. She’d need it to endure this. She felt the eyes on her, even as she leveled her gaze with Hiccup’s, who stared up at her with muted wonder. She gave him a smile and settled against him once more. Angor’s laugh made her gaze shift to the chieftain. He was laughing, two woman seated upon his thighs, one for each leg.

“She seems to have been tamed real nicely! What’d you do? Turn her into a slut?”

Astrid stilled, lowering her gaze to Hiccup, and she watched as he set his jaw. “She may be ‘tamed’, Father, but she’s still a spitfire.”

“Mm, I can see that.” He slurred, grinning. “She’ll be one fine goddess for you, and no one will ever dare lay a finger on her.” The girls on Angor’s lap sighed, though they did try their best to make it sound more akin to a swoon. Astrid knew better, and so too did Hiccup it would seem.

“You know just as well as I that the only one who will have her, is me.” Hiccup glared over the hall, which seemed to be mistaken for contempt. “And as I’ve made it clear these last five years, only the one I deem will have me and me alone.”

Angor hummed, pleased. “And I would assume you’ve decided on her, She’s quite a mark.”

“I have.” Hiccup glanced up at her before looking at Angor. “She’s the only one who didn’t throw herself at my feet, she wasn’t afraid.”

Angor chuckled. “You want to break her on your own time… I see.”

Hiccup said nothing in response; he just nodded to Astrid. She leaned to the table and stabbed some food with the fork provided with his plate and brought back to him. Before he took a bite, he grabbed her hand and motioned to her for her to eat. She hesitated, but sighed quietly and obeyed. The next bite he took without fighting and soon she followed the pattern without him needing to stop her. She ate, then he for each and every bite. Angor continued to drink, and eat, but the women upon him did not, they didn’t even dare to touch his food unless it was to bring it to his face.

Hours passed with this idle chatter that proved to be redundant in the worst way possible. Astrid could not believe the way Angor talked, the man who sounded sophisticated and contemptuous was now drunk and sounded as if he was a teen that had been spoiled his whole life. It wasn’t until the hall had cleared almost completely that Hiccup shifted and wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her against him. Soon after he turned his head just enough to whisper to her. “It’s almost time.”

She hummed, and leaned into him some more, more than before and she even gave Hiccup a pleading look. “It’s getting late..”

He stiffened when she pressed her side against her chest and shifted her legs against his other thigh. Angor noticed and giggled like a child. “Your goddess demands your attention, my boy?”

“It’s late, Father, and I believe she’s grown restless. I forbade anything.. unseemly.”

“Is that so?” Angor laughed, “Then I suggest you go and satiate her!”  
Astrid, knowing full well what Angor wanted, hid her disgust and shifted so she was pressed against him.

Hiccup swallowed thickly again, then nodded. “Astrid, stand.”

She could not have been happier, and she made a show of getting up, feigning frustration. 

Hiccup turned back to Angor briefly. “I’ll be retiring for the night, I wish to not be disturbed.”

Angor laughed. “Atta boy! Tell me about it in the morning!”

Hiccup gave Angor a tight smile, then stood. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her towards the side door. They said nothing until they drew closer to the set of double doors to which lead to Hiccup’s bedroom. “You head in first, I need to speak with Hanhu.”

Astrid went to protest, and as she looked up at him, she could see how tense he was. He opened the door with his key and ushered her inside. She grabbed his arm before he could run from her, like he had done before, evading her. “Hiccup.. what’s wrong..?”

He met her gaze, and took a deep breath. “I’ll be back shortly.”

He deftly, and gently, removed her hold on him and closed the door. She frowned, then turned and moved to sit by the fire, farthest from the door. While she waited, Torch came to join her. He was at least ten feet long, and with his wings folded tight to himself, it was hard to tell how large his wingspan was. She extended a hand to him, and the dragon came over to her happily.

—-

Hiccup walked to his study in silence, and briefly he noticed Hanhu down the hall headed toward him. Once in the study he took a seat, As he did so, a heavy sigh escaped him. He felt warm, too warm. He knew why, and he didn’t want to think about it. Once Hanhu came into the study, she shut the door behind her.

“She put on quite the display for Angor.”

“Please… don’t. The more I think about it the more I want to…” He growled. “I refuse to hurt her.”

“Then you won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?” He snapped, looking up at her. She could see fear in his gaze, fear and self-loathing. “How can you be so sure that I won’t hurt her? In five years, I have not once touched a woman until earlier today! And I… I liked it.”

Hanhu sighed through her nose, “You liked being with her, not a woman, Hiccup.”

His eyes were red, and as he looked at her she saw the child beneath the years of painful grooming. “Hanhu.. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You won’t.” She walked towards him, and he flinched away from her as she extended a hand to him. “You won’t because you love her. And she is doing this for you because she loves you.”

“No.. she doesn’t…” Hiccup’s voice quivered, and he sat down heavily into his chair. “She’s doing this to survive. Which is why I’ve made a decision. Before I pass on the title of chief… I’m going to make all weddings that have bound a woman to a man should the woman not have wanted it.. they will be nullified and seen as an false marriage.”

Hanhu hummed, “And if Astrid continues to call you her husband?”

“Please.. don’t get my hopes up.” He frowned.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk, slamming her hand down. “Do you really think she doesn’t want you? Do you really think, that after all this time and facing everything you have, that she doesn’t feel anything for you?”

“Yes.” He met Hanhu’s gaze, his broken soul laid to bear before her. “I think that she’s doing this because she has to. She probably only agreed because she wants—“

“You idiot!” Hanhu roared, slamming both of her white-knuckled fists down on the desk once more, glaring at him. “How can someone so fucking smart be so stupid?” He sat in silent shock, staring at Hanhu as the woman glared down at him, nose flared like a dragon. “You cannot tell me that after all this time that she doesn’t feel anything for you, she has done too much for you to truly believe that! She fought you about your wounds the first time you visited! She found you that same year that night on the boat bleeding and demanded to tend to your injuries! She wrote you that letter, the one you keep in your chest of things from Berk; She has protected Chess for you, She has brought you back from the brink, and she still fights for you, even now!”

“Hanhu—“

“No!” The raven snapped, and pointed a finger at him. “If you really think that she doesn’t want you, then why don’t you go and ask her yourself! Quit being a coward and just go ask her!”

Hiccup looked down at his lap.

“Oh right, I forgot! You’re afraid of the answer!”

“Yes, I’m afraid!” He finally snapped, eyes glossed. “I’m terrified! What if I ask her and she says ‘no’? What if she really doesn’t want me?”

“And what if she says ‘yes’?” Hanhu retorted. “What if she really does? What if she has been doing this for you in hopes that you’d go back to Berk with her because she loves you?”

“She doesn’t… she doesn’t love me..”

Hanhu glared. “I, Hanhu Ragnulf, member of the Circle and advisor to the Thane of Riften, demand you go and speak to Astrid Haddock.”

Neither moved.

“Now.”

Hiccup twitched, “You used your title on me.”

“Don’t make me use it again, Thane.”

He stood, then turned to walk out of the room, and as he did so, he took note of how the warmth he had loathed all but minutes ago was gone.

—-

Astrid was startled when the door opened, but she relaxed upon seeing Hiccup. She turned back to the fire and waited as he approached. The door was closed behind him, but that hardly bothered her. She could tell when he was just beside her, his footsteps were loud in her ears, even if the fire still roared before her thanks to Torch.

“How was your talk with Hanhu..?”

Her voice felt too loud, and it made her flinch.

Hiccup took a seat. “Astrid…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Astrid.” Hiccup reached out and set a hand on hers, gentle, feather light, but it was enough. She turned to look at him. “I need to ask you something, so please.. just.. listen for a moment?”

She sighed, and nodded.

“I… I have a really weird question I need to ask you, and if you feel like slapping me after word, fine… just..” He sucked in a deep breath. “Why do you keep agreeing to help me? I mean, you’ve never outright hated me-- well aside from when you first met Toothless-- but that was short lived, and our relationship has been really confusing for me and honestly I have no idea where I stand--”

“Hiccup.” Astrid tried to interrupt him, sighing.

“--And it’s not like we haven’t been intimate before it’s just--”

“Hiccup.” She spoke moe sternly this time, but the Haddock before her just continued to ramble.

“I’m not sure if you’re actually okay with any of this; We’ve grown apart and I wouldn’t blame you if you actually wanted nothing to do with me I wouldn’t blame you I just want to know--”

“Hiccup!” She grabbed him by his jaw, making him look at her. “Just, shut up for a moment!” Hiccup’s mouth snapped shut after a quiet ‘okay’. “I have been waiting for the day I could come here and help you in the best way possible. I needed to help you, gods Hiccup, I never would have even come here if I hated you! I never would have _kissed_ you if I didn’t love you! Freya help me, I made you a promise! And I’ve held it ever since!”

His eyes were wide as he looked at her; his mouth falling open partly.

“I have never married, not until today! I have never considered or kissed anyone but you! Snotlout had asked me so many times the first year you were gone, and once that one year mark hit, he stopped. That day four years ago, he stopped asking because I refused to answer him, or anyone. Gods Hiccup, those first two years were pure agony, and then the next three were even worse.. I have never been more happy to be here, with you, right here and now.”

Hiccup just stared at her for a moment, and then, slowly, he reached out to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand. She gave him an inquisitive look as he smiled softly at her. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, Astrid.”

She shrugged. “You asked.”

“Can I ask another question?”

“You just did, but go ahead.” She hummed.

He chuckled, “Can I kiss you?”

“Hiccup, you don’t need to ask.” She leaned into his touch and smiled at hims softly.

He leaned forward and she did much the same. Once their lips met, all Astrid could think about was the kiss they had shared years prior. Soft, gentle, and oh so bittersweet. As they pulled away from each other, they didn’t drift far. She smiled upon seeing his slightly flushed features. She could feel the warmth from her own cheeks even as she leaned to meet him for another kiss. He broke away suddenly and swallowed thickly. “Sorry I-I don’t want--”

Astrid examined him for a moment, then smiled faintly, “Hiccup, you don’t have to apologize, I want to kiss you, when you let me at least.”

He laughed lightly, running a hand over his face. “Astrid, If I continue to kiss you, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Hiccup, you would never hurt me, and that’s why I don’t mind.”

“But I do…” He met her gaze. “I mind, because you are too important to me… I would never forgive myself if you got hurt.”

Astrid sighed, then got to her feet and walked over to sit in front of him. “You won’t, because you love me, and I’ll tell you if I’m hurt or in pain.”

He didn’t meet her gaze, too afraid of what he’d find. She raised a hand to his chin and made him look at her.

“We’re a team, and a team doesn’t do things alone.”

Hiccup smiled at her faintly. “I love you, Astrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll.... this has taken quite some time, and yes, I'm still working on this. I will not give this up, not until the last word is typed even if it kills me. Presently, I've been adjusting to a new school, which while it frees up my schedule, it also eats at all my time soooo this has been a slow coming chapter, then add onto it's length and you can see why it's taken approximately 40 days for me to get another chapter out... Sorry about that!
> 
> We're reaching the pinnacle, are you all ready?
> 
> I'll see _you_ at the next update!


End file.
